Nunca debí confiar en tí
by Nimue-Tarrazo
Summary: Es una historia vieja entre dos personas. Todo comenzó el 1 de septiembre, cuando tenían once años, ella se llamaba Minerva, y él Tom. Ella nunca debió confiar en él, y él... deseó no haber conocido el significado de la palabra amor. Esta es su historia..
1. Capítulo 1

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia, así como parte de la trama no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y yo simplemente los uso para ir más allá de la imaginación._

CAPITULO 1

Sabía que no debía estar allí. Londres podía ser una tranquila ciudad cosmopolita iluminada por el sol, pero esconder miles de peligros a la vuelta de la esquina inundada por la oscuridad de la noche.

Caminaba sola y en silencio. El parque estaba solitario y únicamente se oían a las pequeñas aves nocturnas que pudiese haber allí. Se hizo paso a través de unos árboles y llegó a un pequeño claro, iluminado débilmente por una farola. Allí en medio, un banco de madera.

Acarició con suavidad el respaldo. Aquel banco era especial. Estaba lleno de multitud de iniciales, unas recientes, otras malgastadas con el paso de los años, otras tachadas y otras subrayadas y remarcadas. Ella se fijó en un par, trazadas con absoluta perfección, pero frías. Aún recordaba el día que las hizo.

"_T&M"_

Unas pequeñas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas. Había pasado mucho tiempo. Se sentó y cerró los ojos.

Una fría brisa inundó el claro. Pero no la asustó. Sabía de donde provenía. Una figura envuelta en una larga capa hizo su aparición, y fijo su mirada en la mujer. De repente, ella abrió sus ojos. Se miraron fijamente.

- No creí que vinieras – susurró ella.

- Yo tampoco – respondió la fría voz del hombre, y tras un silencio, añadió – Has cambiado.

- Han pasado casi cuarenta años – recordó ella.

- Treinta y ocho – precisó él.

La mujer le miró fijamente. Trataba de descubrir que había sido de aquel hombre, de aquel chico que ella conoció, en sus ahora rojos ojos.

- ¿Qué buscas Minerva? – interrumpió él.

Ella se levantó y le enfrentó.

- ¿Qué quieres que encuentre Tom?

El hombre se rió fríamente.

- Tom hace mucho que dejó de existir… ahora soy Lord Voldemort.

La bruja no retrocedió ante sus palabras. Le conocía demasiado.

- Entonces¿por qué has venido?

Voldemort la miró con un semblante nada propio del Señor Oscuro.

- Porque tú me has llamado – respondió sin dudar.

Minerva McGonagall tembló de rabia, de ira. Él se acercó a ella.

- Ahora – susurró – dime porque me has llamado. Después de tantos años dudo que lo hicieras simplemente por verme.

Los ojos de la bruja trataban de retener con orgullo las incipientes lágrimas que trataban de salir.

- Lo has vuelto a hacer – dijo ella.

Él sonrió siniestramente. Digna sonrisa de su posición. Rió levemente.

- ¿Te refieres a tu querido profesor Dumbledore¿O debería decir nuestro querido profesor?

- ¡Ya basta Tom¡Cállate! – estalló Minerva – Te has encargado de destruir mi vida, siempre lo has hecho. Nunca debí confiar en ti.

- El pasado es pasado. Y para mi desgracia, no se puede cambiar – se acercó a ella – Sino, muchas cosas, mi querida Nagini, serían muy distintas.

- No me llames así – se separó ella rápidamente – No vuelvas a hacerlo.

- ¿Sufres Minerva? Ya ves lo que causa el amor – se rió él.

- Tienes razón – asintió ella – Tom hace mucho que dejó de existir. Pero no cuando se convirtió en Voldemort, sino mucho antes, cuando se marchó. Me engañaste como a una tonta. Siempre lo has hecho.

Voldemort la miró fijamente. Su expresión se puso seria.

- Nunca sabrás realmente como soy. Nunca me conociste de verdad.

- Nunca me dejaste hacerlo – le reprochó ella.

- ¿Y ahora que¿Vas a matarme? – le preguntó él.

- No Tom, no voy a rebajarme a tu nivel. No soy como tú – dijo ella – Siempre que alguien se ha interpuesto en tu camino le has eliminado, y todo para conseguir lo que querías. Primero Edward, luego Dorea y Charlus… ahora Albus…

- No vas a conseguir que lamente mis acciones – la encaró el mago.

- Incluso a niños inocentes… a tu propia sangre – susurró ella.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Minerva fijó su mirada en los ojos de Voldemort. Pero en ese momento, no vio al esquelético y blanco hombre, más muerto que vivo, que era… sino a un muchacho de cabellos castaños oscuros y ojos negros. Un muchacho con una preciosa sonrisa.

* * *

- ¡Vamos pequeña Min¡Llegaremos tarde!

Minerva se miró ante el espejo. Tenía once años, un precioso cabello castaño rojizo dispuesto en tirabuzones que resaltan sus ojos miel, herencia de su madre.

- ¡Cielo, date prisa¡¿No querrás llegar tarde tu primer año en Hogwarts?!

La niña bajó corriendo las escaleras con una gran sonrisa. Estaba ilusionada porque era una bruja e iba a ir al mejor colegio de magia y hechicería. Un hombre la esperaba frente a la puerta de la casa. Ella se abrazó a él con fuerza.

- ¡Oh papá¡Que emoción!

El hombre la levantó en el aire y ambos rieron.

- Mi pequeña bruja – se rió – Vas a ser la mejor – le dijo guiñando un ojo.

- Ya tengo ganas de conocer Hogwarts, el castillo, los fantasmas… - el padre se rió mas fuerte mientras la niña enumeraba todo aquello que deseaba conocer – Papá¿crees que mamá estaría orgullosa de mí?

Patrick Henderson miró a su hija. Asintió. Por supuesto que su mujer estaría orgullosa de la niña. Tal vez no fuese su vivo retrato, pero había heredado su carácter y esa manía de hablar incesantemente.

- Vamos pequeña Min, no debemos llegar tarde – sonrió Patrick.

Padre e hija se aparecieron en un pequeño callejón, al lado de la estación ferroviaria de King's Cross. Luego, salieron andando a la vía muggle arrastrando el baúl de la pequeña.

Una vez dentro de la estación, y con gran disimulo, se trasladaron hacia los recién construidos andenes nueve y diez. Desde hacía cuatro años, la plataforma del Expreso de Hogwarts se hallaba entre dichos andenes, recibiendo el nombre de andén nueve y tres cuartos.

Una vez dentro, miles de padres despedían a sus hijos, que subían al tren. Patrick tomó a su hija de los hombros y mirándola sonrió.

- Mucha suerte pequeña Min.

La niña se abrazó a su padre fuertemente.

- Esta misma noche te escribiré contándote que tal ha ido todo.

- Esta es mi chica.

Minerva se subió al tren rápidamente, y pronto estaba asomada a una de las ventanas.

- Promete que te portarás bien y obedecerás a tus profesores. No quiero recibir ninguna carta del profesor Dippet.

- Lo prometo papá – se rió la niña.

El reloj marcó las once y la máquina de vapor soltó un silbido. El tren se ponía en marcha.

- Adiós papá. Te quiero – se despedía la niña.

- Yo también te quiero cielo.

Finalmente se perdió de vista el andén, y Minerva se quedó sola en el compartimiento. Echaba ya de menos a su padre y solo hacía cinco minutos que se había separado de él. La verdad es que era lo único que tenía, pues su madre, Lily, había muerto cuando ella tenía cinco años.

Pero apenas tuvo tiempo de entristecerse, puesto que la puerta del vagón se abrió. Un chico alto, pero de primer año, la miraba en silencio.

- Puedes pasar si quieres – le indicó ella al ver que él no se movía.

El chico entró el compartimiento sin decir nada y se sentó frente a la niña.

- Me llamo Minerva – se presentó ella alargando su mano.

El niño la miró alargó su mano.

- Tom.

- ¿Tienes ganas de conocer Hogwarts? – preguntó Minerva. El chico no supo que responder – Yo sí. Siempre he querido ir, aunque ahora lamento dejar a mi padre solo en casa. No es muy grande la casa pero seguro que se siente solo. Pero se animara cuando le escriba mi primera carta¡oh! Y cuando sepa en que casa estoy. Yo preferiría Gryffindor, aunque no me importaría ir a Ravenclaw, donde estuvo mi madre. ¿Tu cual prefieres? Y además estoy ilusionada con recibir mi primera lección en Transformaciones. Mi padre dice que el profesor Dumbledore es uno de los mejores en la mat…

Tom le había puesto la mano sobre la boca a la niña. Luego la retiró en silencio. Minerva se calló. Que chico más extraño.

- Hablas demasiado – dijo entonces el niño, con una voz fría y como si siseara.

La niña no pudo evitar sonreír. Era un pequeño defecto heredado al parecer de su madre. Tom la miró, y se contagió de aquella sonrisa franca y divertida, que a la vez pedía disculpas.

El chico esbozó una sonrisa y a Minerva le parecía una sonrisa preciosa. Una sonrisa sincera. Su madre decía que se podía conocer a una persona por su sonrisa.

Horas después, el Expreso de Hogwarts llegó a la estación de Hogsmeade. Ambos niños, vestidos con el uniforme del colegio, bajaron del tren. Se hallaron perdidos al verse en medio de una gran multitud de alumnos que no paraban de hablar y abrazarse.

- ¡Primer año¡Primer año!

Un hombre alto gritaba con voz potente. Ambos niños acudieron a su llamada, y pronto se formó un grupo de cerca de cuarenta alumnos novatos.

Poco después, ambos niños atravesaban el Lago Negro en una barca acompañados de un niño llamado Hank Parrish y una niña de nombre Dorea Black. Todos nerviosos.

Cuando las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron, los niños se sintieron más intimidados aún. Atravesaron lentamente el largo pasillo formado por dos de las cuatro mesas y con la vista puesta en el techo del salón, que reproducía la noche exterior.

Una vez llegaron ante todo, el profesor pelirrojo que les había ido a buscar tras su travesía por el lago se subió al estrado y se puso al lado del taburete sosteniendo un ajado sombrero. Con una lista en la otra mano, comenzó a nombrar.

- Artinks, Joseph.

El niño, visiblemente nervioso, subió y se sentó en el taburete. Luego el profesor le puso el sombrero sobre la cabeza. Tras unos segundos, el sombrero exclamó.

- ¡Hufflepuff!

Una de las mesas estalló en aplausos mientras el niño bajaba y se dirigía a la mesa.

- Black, Dorea.

Mientras la niña subía, Minerva notó como una mesa de la esquina miraba ansiosa a la niña. Era Slytherin. Supuso que los Black era una familia que de normal pertenecía a dicha casa.

- ¡Gryffindor!

Mientras la mesa de los leones estallaba en aplausos, muchos se sorprendían. Los Slytherin aguardaban que la niña hubiese ido a su casa. Pero no tuvieron tiempo de sentirse decepcionados, porque pronto un niño pasó a ser miembro de su mesa. Finalmente, llegó su turno.

- Henderson, Minerva.

La niña subió visiblemente nerviosa y se sentó en el taburete. El sombrero seleccionador cayó sobre su cabeza y ella oyó como comenzaba a examinarla para decidir a que casa enviarla. Finalmente, gritó.

- ¡Gryffindor!

Minerva se levantó sonriendo y se dirigió entre aplausos a la casa de los leones. Se sentó junto a la niña con la que había compartido bote.

- Hola, me llamo Minerva – se presentó.

- Yo soy Dorea – saludó la niña alegremente. Tenía el pelo muy negro y los ojos azul oscuro.

Ambas niñas devolvieron su atención a la selección. Por fin, Minerva vio que le llegaba el turno a Tom, tras la elección de un niño llamada Charlus Potter para Gryffindor.

- Ryddle, Tom

El chico subió y se sentó en el taburete sin modificar su seria expresión en su rostro. Pero apenas el sombrero tocó la cabeza del chico, exclamó.

- ¡Slytherin!

La casa de las serpientes aplaudió y el chico se dirigió allí con pos tranquilo y sin mostrar en su rostro algún deje de alegría.

Mientras seleccionaban a los tres niños que quedaban, Minerva y Tom encontraron sus miradas en medio del Gran Comedor. Se quedaron quietos, observándose.

Únicamente la aparición de la cena les hizo apartar la mirada, ambos a la vez. A partir de ahí, comenzaba Hogwarts.

* * *

_He aquí el primer capítulo de esta historia. Tal vez sorprenda a muchos la elección de la pareja Tom&Minerva, pero ya se sabe, cuando viene la inspiración, viene la inspiración. _

_Espero que esta historia guste a todos sus lectores, y en especial, a esos lectores que siguen mis historias, cuyos reviews son el mejor apoyo de todos. Ya sabéis quienes sois ¿no? ;-)_

_Bueno, espero ansiosa las críticas o los consejos… ya sabéis, haciendo clic en GO, eso que hay ahí abajo a la izquierda de la pantalla jejeje. _

_Un besazo enorme para todos._

_PD: Un beso especial para esas personas que desde un principio me han apoyado en todo lo que he escrito: Koumal Lupin-Nott, keena89, y aunque no siempre, Lady Orapma (tu y yo sabemos porque)_


	2. Capítulo 2

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia, así como parte de la trama no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y yo simplemente los uso para ir más allá de la imaginación._

CAPITULO 2

- ¡Vamos Minerva¡Corre!

Dos chicas de quince años corrían por el andén nueve y tres cuartos, sorteando a los padres y familiares que allí se despedían de sus hijos, antes de subir al Expreso de Hogwarts.

Ambas chicas se rieron.

- Por los pelos – se rió Minerva – Un día de estos voy a matarte Dorea.

- No vengas echándome la culpa ahora – se rió su amiga.

- ¿Llegando tarde el primer día? Mal comenzamos señoritas – oyeron decir a una voz masculina.

- ¡Charlus!

Ambas chicas se lanzaron al cuello de su amigo. Y es que los tres formaban un grupo dentro de la casa Gryffindor. Hacía ya cinco años que eran amigos, aunque todo el mundo recordaba las frecuentes peleas de Charlus y Minerva. Ya no eran aquellos niños que entraron en Hogwarts asustados.

Minerva había crecido, su largo cabello de tirabuzones lucía ahora bien corto dándole un toque salvaje, y sus ojos brillaban con más fuerza. Dorea era ahora una elegante jovencita, digna de los Black, y Charlus, bueno, un Potter con el típico pelo desordenado.

Los tres se dirigieron a un compartimiento.

- Por cierto, Minerva, se me olvidaba, felicidades – sonrió Charlus.

- Gracias – se sonrojó la chica.

Y es que la bruja había sido nombrada prefecta.

- ¿Por casualidad no sabrás quien es el prefecto verdad? – inquirió ella a su amigo, que sorprendentemente lo sabía siempre todo.

- Te vas a llevar una sorpresa – se rió él.

- Como no sea la de que te han nombrado a ti – ironizó Dorea.

- ¡Eh! Soy un buen alumno – le rebatió el chico.

- Si tú lo dices – respondió la chica Black.

- No te consiento que me pongas en duda – rió él.

- ¡El gran Charlus Potter! – ironizó su amiga.

Minerva no pudo seguir aguantando la risa, al ver discutir a sus dos amigos. La verdad es que nunca habían discutido, y más bien era teatros que amenizaban el tiempo. Pero como todo buen momento, alguien ha de interrumpir.

- ¡Henderson!

Minerva se giró y se encontró de cara con Angus Norton, un orgulloso y petulante Gryffindor de su mismo curso. No pudo evitar un quejido cuando divisó la insignia de prefecto que el chico lucía en su túnica. ¿En que estaría pensando el profesor Dippet?

- Hemos de ir al vagón de prefectos. Estamos ya todos reunidos. Date prisa.

Minerva suspiró, y ante de seguirle, se giró a sus amigos que la miraban, y lanzó un susurró de súplica.

- Socorro.

Sus amigos se rieron mientras entraban a acomodarse en el compartimiento y ella siguió a su compañero hasta el primer vagón del Expreso. Allí estaban reunidos un grupo de alumnos, que tenían el privilegio de ser prefectos de Hogwarts, además de los dos Premios Anuales.

Uno de ellos, Michael Watson, un Hufflepuff, se puso en pie para dar la bienvenida a los nuevos prefectos de quinto.

- De Gryffindor son Angus Norton y Minerva Henderson; de Ravenclaw, Peter Fawcett y Lucy Rivers; de Hufflepuff, Joseph Artkins y Augusta Crabbe; y de Slytherin, Lucretia Flint y Tom Ryddle.

Minerva buscó rápidamente con la mirada, y chocó con la de Tom. Se quedaron mirándose. Habían pasado cinco años, y cada uno había hecho su vida en su casa, sin acordarse de aquel primero de septiembre.

El chico también había cambiado. Tenía el pelo oscuro un poco más largo, y sus ojos eran negros completamente. Entonces, Tom esbozó una fina sonrisa. Minerva le correspondió, y recordó aquella primera sonrisa de hace cinco años. Era él.

Apenas prestó atención a la reunión, y dejó que su compañero se marchara sin ella. Quería retrasarse, quería chocar con él.

Al salir del vagón, lo halló frente a ella esperándola. Tras unos momentos silenciosos, fue él quien habló.

- Te recordaba mucho más habladora – dijo con su voz fría y siseante.

- Yo… bueno… me alegro… esto… de verte – pudo decir ella, mientras se sonrojaba.

- Y mucho más elocuente – añadió él.

Entonces el chico le tendió la mano.

- Tom Ryddle, prefecto de Slytherin.

Ella sonrió y tomó su mano.

- Minerva Henderson, prefecta de Gryffindor.

Tom se inclinó y besó su mano. Luego la miró a los ojos.

- Nos veremos en Hogwarts, mi querida Nagini.

La bruja se quedó estática en el pasillo, mientras el muchacho se marchaba en busca de sus compañeros. Minerva solo podía pensar una cosa, en ese extraño nombre por el que la había llamado.

* * *

- ¡Minerva¡Minerva¡Hogwarts llamando a Minerva!

- ¿Qué? – exclamó la chica, un poco desorientada.

- ¿Por donde andas¿En Camelot? – ironizó Dorea – Llevo un buen rato llamándote.

Minerva únicamente acertó a gruñir.

- Ten cuidado Dorea, el león puede despertar – se burló Charlus.

La chica decidió ignorarles. Ciertamente, llevaba toda la mañana perdida en sus pensamientos. Mejor dicho, pensando en una persona, en Tom.

Había pasado cuatro cursos en Hogwarts, y no se había acordado para nada de aquel chico del tren con quien compartió su primer viaje. Tal vez se debiera a que había sido escogido para Slytherin, y pocas veces se juntaban con los Gryffindor.

No quería confesarlo, ni siquiera a sí misma, pero ese chico había despertado en ella algo extraño, algo mágico.

- Vamos. Nos toca Pociones, solo espero que Slughorn no comience a alabar a mi madre delante de todos – bufó Charlus.

Minerva y Dorea se rieron. La señora Potter era la directora de la academia de Pociones más prestigiosa de Inglaterra, y Slughorn había sido uno de sus alumnos. Es más, había entrado como profesor en Hogwarts gracias a una recomendación de la madre de Charlus. Por eso, cada vez que veía al chico, no se escatimaba en elogios hacia la mujer. Charlus estaba harto del profesor, y de su estúpido "Club Slug" al cual pertenecía casi por obligación.

- No seas así Charlus, Slughorn lo hace porque te admira, la verdad es que se tan muy bien las Pociones – le animó Minerva.

- No como a mí, que soy un desastre – refunfuñó Dorea, la cual odiaba dicha asignatura.

- Pero tú sabes que yo te ayudaré en lo que haga falta – respondió el chico abrazándola por los hombros.

Minerva se adelantó dejando a sus amigos sumergidos en su propio mundo. Hacía ya tiempo que ambos chicos tenían una gran complicidad y ella no estaba invitada. Caminó hacia el aula de pociones y sin darse cuenta chocó. Libros y pergaminos se desparramaron por el suelo.

- Lo siento, lo siento…

- No tranquila, la culpa ha sido mía. No te había visto.

Ambos recogieron sus cosas y se pusieron en pie. Entonces se miraron. Sonrieron.

- Hola Tom – dijo ella.

- Minerva – saludó el chico – Siento el golpe.

- No ha sido nada – respondió ella - ¿Vas a pociones?

- Compartimos esa clase desde hace cinco años – recordó él sonriendo.

- Un poco tonto no habernos dado cuenta en todos estos años.

- La verdad es que yo si te veía – respondió él, haciendo que Minerva se sintiese un poco culpable – Pero no pasa nada. Es normal perteneciendo a las casas de las que somos.

Ella se sintió un poco más culpable. Sonrió y ambos se dirigieron hacia las mazmorras. Los alumnos que ya se encontraban allí les miraron de forma extraña, pues la rivalidad entre Slytherin y Gryffindor se remontaba a los propios fundadores.

Tras una hora y media de clase, entre vapores y humos, el profesor Slughorn dio por concluida la lección. Minerva recogía sus bártulos junto a Dorea, cuando Tom se le acercó.

- Señorita Black – saludó Tom educadamente a Dorea, para luego dirigirse a Minerva – Espero que no te importe, pero me han dicho que eres la mejor alumna de Transformaciones desde el propio profesor Dumbledore.

Ella se ruborizó.

- Bueno, simplemente se me dan bien.

- Vamos Minerva, eres la mejor alumna que hay. No seas tan modesta – intervino Dorea.

Tom sonrió antes de proseguir.

- La verdad es que mi nivel de Transformaciones es bastante bajo, y el profesor Dumbledore me ha insistido para que me aplique mucho más si no quiero suspender su asignatura. Y había pensado, si a ti no te importa, que me ayudases en la biblioteca por las tardes.

- Pues claro. Estaré encantada de ayudarte. ¿Qué te parece a las seis?

- Allí estaré.

Tom se inclinó ante la chica realizando una pequeña reverencia sin perder su sonrisa y se marchó. Minerva se quedó mirándole hasta que desapareció por la puerta acompañado de algunos alumnos de su casa.

Recogió en silencio, dejando que una pequeña sonrisa bailase por sus labios. Dorea la observaba sin decir nada. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

Las chicas tuvieron que quedarse en la puerta a esperar a Charlus, al cual el profesor Slughorn había llamado un momento al despacho. Al cabo de unos minutos de permanecer en silencio, Dorea habló.

- ¿De verdad piensas darle clases a ese Slytherin?

- No veo porque no. Se llama Tom y es prefecto. Un buen chico que necesita ayuda – respondió desafiantemente Minerva.

- No me gusta – rebatió Dorea.

- Y a mi no me gusta tu sexto sentido que solo ve malas vibraciones. Ahora entiendo porque te gusta Adivinación – dijo Minerva, y ante la cara molesta de su amiga, añadió más suavemente – No hay nada malo en él¿vale? Además, estaremos en la biblioteca, hay muchos alumnos por allí. Tranquila.

- De todas formas sigue sin gustarme – volvió a decir Dorea – Ten mucho cuidado con lo que haces Minerva, no vaya a ser que te quemes con un dragón.

- ¿Por qué habría de quemarse con un dragón?

Ambas chicas dieron un pequeño bote. Charlus ya estaba detrás de ellas, esperando una respuesta con una sonrisa.

Minerva miró a Dorea. Suplicando. Charlus era muy posesivo en cuanto a sus dos amigas, tanto, que por ahora ninguna había salido con otros chicos. Ella sabía lo que significaba que Charlus conociese la existencia de Tom. Vigilancia constante y agobio permanente.

Dorea suspiró. Allá ella con su vida.

- Se rumorea que el profesor Lawrence va a traer dragones para Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Solo comentábamos la posibilidad de verlos en directo y de cerca.

- Sería fantástico – comentó Charlus, aunque se anotó mentalmente que algo le escondían las chicas.

- Será mejor que nos pongamos en camino hacia los invernaderos. No creo que le hiciese gracia al profesor Turner que llegásemos tarde a Herbología – dijo Minerva.

Los tres amigos se pusieron en camino hacia su siguiente clase. Una vez dentro del invernadero, Minerva encontró un momento para susurrarle a Dorea las gracias.

- Sigo sin fiarme – respondió su amiga.

* * *

_Bueno, he aquí la segunda entrega de "Nunca debí confiar en ti". Espero que os guste este capítulo, y el giro que da la historia. Tenemos pues a Tom y a Minerva estudiando quinto en Hogwarts y ahora van a estudiar juntos en la biblioteca. ¿Qué puede suceder?_

_Muchas gracias a todos los que habéis leído el primer capítulo, dándole una oportunidad a este fic. Y gracias especialmente a Koumal Lupin-Nott, Judith Malfoy, Tom O'neill Riddle, Yedra Phoenix, rachel black87, Lady Orapma, ArteMisa, Ralye.Rickman.Snape por sus reviews en el primer capítulo. A vosotros va dedicado esta segunda entrega._

_Bueno hasta aquí el segundo capítulo. Ya sabéis que para aportar ideas, teorías, consejos, críticas… podéis dejar un review haciendo clic en GO. Como dijo Holofernes, un fic feliz es un fic con reviews. _

_Un beso. _


	3. Capítulo 3

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia, así como parte de la trama no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y yo simplemente los uso para ir más allá de la imaginación._

CAPITULO 3

Minerva saludó a la joven bibliotecaria, la señora Pince, antes de internarse entre las altas estanterías llenas de libros. El reloj marcaba las seis de la tarde y aquel lunes había amanecido lluvioso.

La prefecta de Gryffindor se sentó en su mesa favorita, bajo una gran ventana con una vista al lago, fantástica cuando atardecía.

Puso la cartera sobre la mesa, y sacó ordenadamente el fajo de pergaminos con apuntes de años anteriores, que había traído por si acaso.

"_Transformar es desear ver tu propia imaginación"_ Le gustaba esa frase. Recodaba haberla oído en su primera clase con el profesor Dumbledore. Desde entonces, había aprendido a transformar, no solo unas simples instrucciones de un libro, sino aquello que deseaba en verdad.

Había comenzado a tejer un sueño. Quería enseñar. Ser como el profesor Dumbledore. Transmitir esa fuerza y esa pasión por las transformaciones. La verdad, es que sin haberlo consultado, ella ya había comenzado a estudiar como ser animaga.

Perdida en sus pensamientos fue como la encontró Tom. El chico la había divisado desde la puerta de la biblioteca, y se había acercado de forma silenciosa, como cualquier serpiente. Al verla con los ojos cerrados y esa suave expresión de serenidad y paz, sintió una punzada de envidia.

Sacó su varita y, concentrándose todo lo que pudo, transformó un pergamino que ella había desechado en un pequeño frasco que comenzó a emitir una suave fragancia a azucenas.

Minerva abrió los ojos y se giró. Tom la miraba con una sonrisa.

- Me ha costado aprenderme esa transformación – bromeó.

- Pues te ha salido muy bien – sonrió ella - ¿Por qué azucenas?

- Un pajarito me ha dicho que son tus flores preferidas – dijo él.

- ¿Qué pajarito? – quiso saber ella, curiosa.

- Si te lo digo, ya no será un pajarito – respondió él – Además, tenía la intención de que una guapa señorita me diese clases de transformaciones.

Minerva se rió. Sacó su varita y algunos pergaminos.

- ¿Por donde comenzamos señor Ryddle?

Él sonrió.

- Objetos inanimados si pudiera ser profesora Henderson – respondió.

* * *

Un mes después, Minerva disfrutaba de sus tardes en la biblioteca. Tres tardes a la semana, ella y Tom se reunían a estudiar transformaciones, y la joven bruja disfrutaba de aquellas horas. La compañía que Tom le ofrecía era fantástica.

Dorea, en cambio, seguía un poco enfadada con tal decisión. Pese a que Minerva no la había dejado de lado, su amiga sabía que pensaba en el Slytherin, y no le gustaba.

Charlus seguía por ahora sin sospechar nada. Sabía que era normal en su amiga pasarse las tardes encerrada en la biblioteca, así que no notaba nada extraño.

Pero aquella mañana, el sol salió brillando fuerte. Minerva dormía tranquilamente en su cama, cuando notó que alguien la sacudía con fuerza.

- ¡Levántate dormilona!

Minerva se incorporó aún medio dormida sobre las almohadas para descubrir a su amiga Dorea sentada en su cama con una gran sonrisa.

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Y era verdad. Aquel cuatro de octubre, la bruja cumplía dieciséis años.

- Ya solo te queda uno para la mayoría – bromeó su amiga.

- Gracias – sonrió ella.

- Esto es para ti – le dijo la morena alargando un paquete envuelto en color rojo.

- No tenías porqué hacerlo – refunfuñó Minerva, a la espera de un gran regalo.

- ¿Por qué no? Eres mi mejor amiga – sonrió.

Y es que Dorea era una Black, y el dinero no era algo que le importase mucho. Al igual que Charlus era un Potter.

Minerva rompió con suavidad el envoltorio rojo para extraer de ella una preciosa túnica. Se puso en pie y la estiró para verla mejor. Era en color amarillo muy suave, y tenía un corte medieval con largas mangas, cuerpo ceñido y falda que caía suavemente.

- ¡Oh Dorea¡Es preciosa! Muchas gracias – le dijo abrazando a su amiga.

Tras guardarla en el baúl, ambas chicas se vistieron con el uniforme y bajaron las escaleras hacia la sala común. Allí las espera Charlus, con una gran sonrisa y un pequeño paquete en sus manos.

- Feliz cumpleaños Minerva.

- Gracias Charlus.

El chico le entrego el paquetito, y ella lo abrió nerviosa. Su boca debió de abrir desmesuradamente cuando dentro halló una preciosa pulsera de plata.

- Plata de las minas élficas de Itacuayo – dijo el chico guiñando un ojo.

Minerva le miró boquiabierta. La plata de Itacuayo era de las más caras del mundo. Charlus, contento al ver su asombro, tomó la pulsera de la caja y se la puso en su muñeca derecha.

- Para que te acuerdes siempre de mí – sonrió – Y de Dorea también - se rió.

- Gracias chicos – y les dio un abrazo.

A continuación, los tres Gryffindors marcharon al Gran Comedor.

* * *

A las seis de la tarde, Minerva se sentó en la mesa como cualquier otra tarde de biblioteca. Aquel día tocaba clases con Tom. Pero no el chico no aparecía.

Al cabo de un rato, una pequeña lechuza entro por la ventana, que ella había abierto, y posó una azucena acompañada de una pequeña nota.

"_Mira a la orilla del Lago. Un ramo de azucenas te espera junto a las brumosas olas"_

Ella sonrió. Recogió sus bártulos de un salto y corrió escaleras abajo hasta salir a los jardines del castillo. Con un paso ya más lento, se encaminó hacia la orilla que se veía desde la ventana de la biblioteca.

Y tal como desde allí arriba había visto, encontró un ramo de azucenas en la orilla del mismo. Las recogió con suavidad y las olió. Le gustaba su olor. Le recordaba a su madre.

- Feliz cumpleaños – dijo una siseante voz a su espalda.

Minerva se giró para ver a Tom, con su típica media sonrisa esperándola. Ella le dio un fuerte abrazo.

- Gracias por el ramo.

Él tomó su mano y la llevó hasta la sombra de un sauce llorón. Bajo de sus hojas, el chico había preparado un pequeño picnic.

- No sabía que regalarte – se disculpó.

- No tenías porque hacer nada – sonrió ella.

- Bueno, gracias a ti, en mi último trabajo de Transformaciones he sacado un Supera las Expectativas. Es una forma de agradecértelo – y sonrió – Además, no todos los días una bruja cumple dieciséis años. Hay que celebrarlo.

Ella se rió. Aunque no hubiera sido algo grandioso ni espectacular, ni siquiera algo material, el regalo de Tom le había llegado hasta el corazón.

Ambos chicos se sentaron sobre la manta extendida.

- ¿Has robado en las cocinas? – preguntó ella al ver la comida.

- Tal vez – simplificó el chico, a la vez que le guiñaba el ojo.

- Eres de lo que no hay – rió ella.

Minerva y Tom disfrutaron aquel picnic en tranquilidad, aprovechando el calor que aún ofrecía aquel sol de otoño. Hablaron de temas diversos, hasta llegar a las familias.

- Mi madre murió cuando yo tenía cinco años – dijo Minerva – La recuerdo vagamente. Se llamaba Lily – y sonrió – y olía siempre a azucenas.

- Tu al menos la recuerdas – murmuró el chico – Mi madre murió unas horas después de nacer yo. De mi padre, no se nada. Creo que nos abandonó.

- Lo siento mucho Tom – respondió ella, poniendo su mano sobre su brazo para reconfortarle – Es muy injusto que a veces se nos prive de ellos.

- Me hubiera gustado poder estar con ellos. Disfrutar de una tarde de invierno, junto al fuego de la chimenea, como una verdadera familia – dijo él a voz queda, pero luego recuperó su semblante frío – Lo siento. No debería contarte esto.

- No importa – respondió la bruja – A veces hace falta alguien para desahogarse de todo aquello que nos guardamos en el corazón.

- Gracias Minerva.

Ella le miró. Tom la miraba fijamente, su mirada transmitía sinceridad y agradecimiento.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por estar aquí, junto a mí. Realmente, eres la única amiga que tengo.

- Siempre voy a estar aquí – repuso ella con una sonrisa.

- Gracias Nagini.

Minerva volvió a sentirse extraña al recibir aquel nombre. Pero no se atrevió a preguntar. Simplemente sonrió y se recostó sobre el chico, que un poco extrañado, la abrazó.

Y así, juntos, vieron atardecer.

* * *

La sala común de Gryffindor estaba casi vacía. Minerva estaba sentada sobre el sofá, leyendo un grueso libro de transformaciones extraído de la biblioteca. Pero apenas podía concentrarse, su mente volaba una y otra vez a aquella nota, escrita con elegante caligrafía, en la que Tom la invitaba a ir juntos a Hogsmeade en la próxima salida.

Una sonrisa, que se le antojaba un poco estúpida, no había logrado hacer desaparecer de su rostro desde entonces.

En ese momento, Charlus entró en la sala común. Serio. Con una simple mirada bastó para que el grupo de alumnos de segundo saliese corriendo de allí. Y es que pese a ser un chico de quince años, Charlus era el capitán de quidditch e imponía su presencia casi sin darse él mismo cuenta.

Tras él, entró Dorea con la mirada baja. Minerva se fijó en su amigo.

- ¿Quién es Tom?

- ¿Qué bicho te ha picado Charlus? – protestó su amiga, en tono jocoso.

- Déjate de bromas Minerva. ¿Quién es Tom? – volvió a preguntar.

- Un amigo – respondió ella desafiantemente, poniéndose en pie - ¿O acaso no puedo tener más amigos aparte de ti?

- Yo no llamaría amigo a una persona que se aprovecha – dijo el chico.

- ¿Qué que? – exclamó sorprendida - ¿De donde sacas eso?

- Dorea os vio el día de tu cumpleaños. Y luego todas esas tardes en la biblioteca. Y esas miradas cuando vamos a clase – exclamó el mago.

- ¿Pero quién te crees que eres¿Mi padre? – Minerva estaba furiosa - ¿Quién os ha dado permiso para inmiscuirse en mi vida? Yo hago lo que me da la gana.

- No quiero que te juntes con ese Slytherin. No es buena persona – dijo autoritariamente Charlus.

- Tu no eres quién para prohibirme nada – respondió de forma fría ella. Dorea reprimió un escalofrío, ya hablaba como él – Y tú – dijo entonces Minerva mirando a la bruja – Me has decepcionado. Me prometiste no decir nada.

- ¿Cuándo vas a entender que estamos preocupados por ti y que ese chico no te va a traer nada bueno? – preguntó ella.

- Es mi vida – desafió Minerva – Y desde luego, vosotros ya no formáis parte de ella.

Y dicho esto, la chica salió corriendo de la sala común. Corrió desesperada por los pasillos. Las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas sin siquiera darse cuenta. Tampoco se fijó en la soledad y el silencio que envolvía el castillo. Solo quería correr.

De pronto, al girar una esquina, se quedó quieta. Allí, sobre el suelo, había un chico. Vestía el uniforme de Hufflepuff. Minerva no se atrevía a acercarse. El chico estaba tendido en el suelo, inmóvil, como si estuviese… petrificado. O peor, muerto.

La bruja no pudo evitar gritar. Fue un grito de angustia, de dolor, de decepción, de miedo, de histeria…

Rápidamente notó como unos brazos la envolvían en un abrazo. Se agarró fuertemente a ellos para no ver. Pronto oyó más pasos. Murmullos, conversaciones que no llegaba a entender.

Sin ser consciente, empezó a andar aún protegida por esos brazos. Poco después, estaba en una cama de la enfermería. Fue entonces, cuando vio que había sido Tom quién la había abrazado.

El profesor Dippet, junto al profesor Dumbledore, se encontraban allí.

- Señorita Henderson¿se encuentra mejor? – preguntó el director. La bruja asintió - ¿Sería mucha molestia que me contara lo ocurrido?

- No se que ocurrió profesor – dijo ella – Cuando llegué el chico ya estaba en el suelo. Me dio miedo. Creí que estaba muerto.

- Tranquilícese señorita Henderson – dijo entonces la suave voz del profesor Dumbledore – No ha pasado nada. Solo está petrificado.

Minerva respiró hondo para tranquilizarse.

- La dejaremos descansar. Ha sido un gran susto – sonrió el director.

Y dicho esto, ambos profesores abandonaron la enfermería. Entonces, Tom se acercó a la chica. La miró sin decir nada.

- Supongo que he de darte las gracias – dijo ella.

- Tranquila Minerva. Es normal que te asustaras – sonrió él, y añadió poco después – Pero hay algo más¿verdad?

Minerva bajó la mirada. Se sentía insegura respecto a contárselo.

- He discutido con Dorea y Charlus – respondió finalmente en un susurro.

- ¿Por mí? – aventuró el mago.

La bruja asintió pesarosa. Inmediatamente le miró.

- Me iré – dijo entonces Tom – No quiero ponerte en problemas con tus amigos.

- Tu también eres mi amigo Tom – respondió ella, cogiéndole la mano para evitar que se fuese.

- No quiero ser la causa de la destrucción de una gran amistad de muchos más años – dijo él bajando la mirada.

- Allá ellos si no entienden que soy libre de tener cuantos amigos quiera. Tú eres mi amigo. Y si no lo entienden…

Se paró. No se atrevía a decirlo, o más bien, no quería. Tom acarició su mejilla con suavidad. Era un contacto frío, pero que a ella la llenó.

Ambos chicos se miraron fijamente. No dijeron nada. Una palabra hubiese roto aquel silencio que les envolvía, hubiese roto la magia del momento.

Tom acercó su rostro. Minerva cerró los ojos, esperando aquel beso. Sus labios se rozaron suavemente.

- Señor Ryddle – llamó la enfermera – Debería marcharse y dejar descansar a la paciente.

El chico se separó sobresaltado. Asintió a la enfermera y miró a la bruja que reposaba en la cama. Minerva esbozó una sonrisa, y él se despidió con una inclinación de cabeza.

A continuación, abandonó la enfermería. Entonces Minerva dejó escapar un suspiro. Con suavidad se llevó los dedos a los labios. Le había sentido. Había sentido aquel contacto helado, aquella fría brisa que le caracterizaba. Y le había gustado.

Cerró los ojos, dispuesta a soñar.

* * *

_Y de nuevo estoy aquí. ¿Qué tal? Espero que os haya gustado. Para mí ha sido una gozada escribir este capítulo, sobretodo la parte final. ¿Qué me decís? _

_Muchas gracias a Koumal Lupin-Nott, keena89, rachel black87, ArteMisa, aurinah, Clau Felton Black, Yedra Phoenix y Tom O'neill Ryddle… muchas gracias por sus reviews en el anterior capítulo y por ese apoyo invisible que está ahí._

_Disfrutad leyendo, tanto como yo escribiendo. Y ya sabéis, cualquier crítica, consejo, idea, teoría… lo que sea, un clic en GO y un review jejeje._

_Un beso muy fuerte._


	4. Capítulo 4

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia, así como parte de la trama no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y yo simplemente los uso para ir más allá de la imaginación._

CAPITULO 4

Minerva había pasado la noche en la enfermería, pero a primera hora de la mañana se dispuso a abandonarla para seguir con sus clases. Antes de marcharse, advirtió que unas cortinas cubrían el cuerpo petrificado de aquel chico de Hufflepuff. No se atrevió a acercarse. Aún sentía escalofríos al recordar.

Pensó en Tom. Anoche se habían besado, y había sido lo mejor de su vida. Pero cuando cruzó las puertas de la enfermería, halló frente a ella a dos personas que no esperaba; Dorea y Charlus.

Se quedaron mirándose en silencio. Minerva aún estaba dolida por las palabras del chico. Ambos chicos se acercaron.

- Minerva ¿Cómo te encuentras? – preguntó Dorea – Vimos como te llevaban a la enfermería.

- Estoy bien – respondió secamente ella.

- Debiste llevarte un gran susto. Dippet ya nos ha informado que el Hufflepuff solo esta petrificado – dijo Charlus.

- Así es. Y si ahora ya habéis terminado con vuestras paparruchas, tengo cosas que hacer.

Minerva les giró la espalda y enfiló el pasillo. Ambos chicos se quedaron frente a las puertas de la enfermería, sin saber que decir. Charlus trató de seguirla, pero Dorea le paró. Negó con la cabeza.

Minerva bajó las escaleras hasta llegar al vestíbulo. De allí, enfiló a las mazmorras, donde tenía pociones. Sintió una fría brisa y sonrió. Se giró y allí encontró a Tom.

- ¿Dormiste bien? – preguntó él sonriendo.

Ella sintió enrojecerse. Las palabras se atascaron en su garganta sin saber que decir. Asintió confusa. Él se rió.

- Vamos – dijo.

Ambos chicos caminaron hacia la clase de Pociones. Los Slytherins que había por allí les miraban extrañados. Los Gryffindors mostraban su estupefacción en sus caras, sin el disimulo ni la sutileza de las serpientes.

El profesor Slughorn se sorprendió al ver que, por primera vez, un Slytherin y una Gryffindor, aunque ambos fuesen prefectos, compartiesen mesa de trabajo. Aunque fuesen Tom Ryddle y Minerva Henderson.

Pronto, el rumor sobre una posible relación entre ambos chicos corrió por los pasillos del castillo. Los profesores miraban asombrados la complicidad de ambos adolescentes.

Pero ellos hacia oídos sordos y vista ciega a todo. Compartían las tardes de biblioteca y los silenciosos paseos por la orilla del Lago Negro.

Habían encontrado esa alma gemela, esa que todos dicen tener y que nadie encuentra, esa que pocas personas han logrado hallar en sus vidas.

Más aún no se habían dado un beso. No desde aquella noche en la enfermería.

* * *

A principios de diciembre, Hogwarts se levantó nuevamente con un sobresalto. Dos alumnos de primero de Ravenclaw, que habían estado merodeando por la noche sin permiso, habían sido hallados petrificados. La noticia había sorprendido al colegio, puesto que esta vez no había habido testigos.

Minerva fue una de las más afectadas. Aún recordaba nítidamente la noche en que halló a Graham, el muchacho Hufflepuff al cual había visitado alguna vez.

Aquella mañana, encontró algo extraño a Tom. El chico estaba silencioso y ojeroso. Ella supo que había algo que le preocupaba. Algo que ocultaba dentro de sí mismo.

* * *

Las cuatros casas se pusieron inmediatamente a comentar la noticia. El profesor Dippet acababa de anunciar un baile de Navidad.

De pronto, pareció multiplicarse el número de alumnas que hablaban de vestidos y peinados. También comenzaron las miradas a hurtadillas hacia los chicos más apuestos y codiciados de la escuela, y las preocupaciones de ellos por no recordar como se bailaba.

Minerva sonrió mirando hacia la mesa de Slytherin. Allí, Tom la miraba con su media sonrisa tan característica. Ella alcanzó a captar un brillo especial en sus ojos, siempre fríos.

De repente, un ramillete de azucenas apareció sobre su plato. Llevaba una pequeña nota.

"_De entre todas las azucenas la más bella del ramillete. Mi querida Nagini¿me concederías el inmenso honor de acompañarme al baile de Navidad? Tuyo, Tom". _

Minerva sintió su corazón estallar en su pecho. Y ahí estaba nuevamente aquel misterioso nombre que él le había dado. Nagini. Seguía sin conocer su significado.

La bruja se marchó del Gran Comedor oliendo el suave aroma del ramillete. Tom se levantó poco después de su mesa, pero en el vestíbulo le esperaban Charlus y Dorea.

- Ryddle – llamó Charlus - ¿Podemos hablar?

Tom suspiró. Debía controlar las ganas de estrangular al imbécil de Potter, porque aunque estuviesen enfadados, era el amigo de Minerva.

- ¿Qué quieres?

Dorea se estremeció ante la voz del chico. No le gustaba. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

- Quiero saber que pretendes con Minerva.

- ¿A ti debería contártelo? – rebatió Tom – No es asunto tuyo. Eso nos incumbe a ella y a mí.

- Es nuestra amiga – declaró Dorea.

- Creí que estabais enfadados – respondió con sorna el Slytherin.

- Puede que sea así, pero no deja de ser nuestra amiga por ello – respondió la bruja – Y nos preocupamos por ella.

- Se reconocer cuando estoy equivocado Ryddle – dijo Charlus – Y no puedo evitar ver que es feliz contigo, por mucho que tú no me gustes. Pero antes, quiero saber si realmente la quieres o no.

Tom se quedó en silencio. Nunca se lo había planteado. Simplemente disfrutaba de su compañía y era feliz, como nunca antes lo había sido. Sí, le gustaba. La quería…

- La amo – declaró.

Charlus y Dorea asintieron. Por primera vez, habían visto un sentimiento fuerte en sus fríos ojos. Hablaba en serio.

- Entonces le pediremos disculpas por nuestro comportamiento. Espero que no la hagas sufrir, porque entonces tendrás que vértelas conmigo¿entendido?

El mago asintió. Dio la vuelta y se marchó. Los dos Gryffindors, por su parte, fueron a buscar a Minerva.

La bruja bajaba los escalones de las habitaciones cuando se encontró a sus amigos en la Sala Común. Esperándola. Se quedó quieta, y sintió rabia.

- ¿Vas a darme una lista con los chicos que tengo prohibido ir al baile o me vas a dejar seguir con mi vida? – preguntó mordazmente.

- Venimos a pedirte disculpas. Los dos – dijo Charlus.

Eso descolocó a la bruja, que no esperaba dicha respuesta.

- Aunque Ryddle no nos guste, tampoco estamos ciegos a tu felicidad. Y una amistad vale mucho más que una simple pelea por chicos – dijo Dorea.

- Quiero que entendáis que para mí no es un simple chico – respondió Minerva – Siento que estoy enamorada de él. Y me gustaría poder compartirlo con vosotros, con mis amigos.

- Él te quiere – dijo Charlus – Y yo confío en ti. Solo quiero que sepas que vamos a estar aquí para lo que sea.

- Gracias.

Los tres amigos se fundieron en un abrazo. Volvían a ser ellos tres.

- Prométeme que no volverás a comportarte como un posesivo hermano mayor. No te pega el papel – se burló Minerva.

- Para con las dos ¿eh? – bromeó Dorea.

- Me limitaré a ser el fiel amigo que os escuchará cuando un tío os abandone después de habéroslo advertido – se rió, además de soportar dos golpes de sus amigas.

- ¿Vas a ponerte la túnica que te regalé? – preguntó Dorea.

- Necesito ayuda con el peinado – respondió Minerva.

Charlus se dejó caer en el sofá, a la vez que cogía una revista de quidditch. Cuando las mujeres hablaban de vestidos y esas cosas, mejor desaparecer. Lo sabía por experiencia.

* * *

La noche de Navidad, Hogwarts se revistió de gala para el baile. Los alumnos aguardaban impacientes el baile, donde se rumoreaba que el profesor Dippet había contratado a las _Flechas de Centauro_, el grupo más famoso del momento, para el baile.

Durante un par de horas, Hogwarts solo fue habitado por chicos. Todas las alumnas corrían entre las cuatro paredes de sus dormitorios ultimando los detalles de su vestuario.

Dorea había rizado su largo y sedoso cabello negro, dejándolo caer en suaves bucles sobre sus desnudos hombros. Llevaba una túnica en azul marino, acorde con el color de sus ojos.

Minerva, por su parte, se había recogido su corto cabello en un sencillo moño al cual había añadido unos mechones rizados con cintas en dorado, a juego con la túnica amarillo suave que su amiga le había regalado en su cumpleaños.

Charlus, vestido con su túnica de gala en negro, las esperaba en la Sala Común. No pudo evitar abrir su boca al ver a sus dos amigas tan guapas y elegantes.

Ambas tomaron sus dos brazos y salieron de la torre de Gryffindor en dirección al Gran Comedor, donde ya se estaban reuniendo todos los alumnos. Allí, al pie de las escaleras, esperaba pacientemente Tom, con una túnica de gala verde oscuro.

Minerva sonrió a sus amigos y se dirigió hacia su pareja de baile. Tom se inclinó y beso su mano. Luego prestó su brazo. Ella sonrió y juntos entraron al Gran Comedor.

* * *

Tras bailar tantos bailes que ya ni siquiera recordaban, y haber presenciado y silbado ante el inesperado beso de Charlus y Dorea en medio de la pista de baile, Minerva y Tom abandonaron el Gran Comedor tomados de la mano.

El chico la conducía hacía arriba. Ella se dejaba guiar con una sonrisa. Finalmente, llegaron a una pequeña puerta escondida tras una armadura.

- Te voy a enseñar un secreto – dijo él, abriendo la puerta.

Ella sonrió como una niña pequeña. Cogida de su mano, cruzó la puerta para entrar en una pequeña terraza iluminada por la luz de la luna. La terraza estaba llena de azucenas y una pequeña fuente en el centro.

Tom la abrazó por detrás.

- ¿Te gusta? – susurró a su oído.

- Es precioso – respondió ella.

- Es mi rincón. Aquí vengo cuando necesito respirar, sentirme libre.

Minerva se giró para quedarse frente a él. Cruzaron sus miradas. Oscuras. Con luz propia.

No dijeron nada. Cualquier palabra hubiese roto la magia silenciosa del momento.

Acercaron sus rostros lentamente. Sus ojos se cerraron. Sus labios se tocaron. Él la abrazó por la cintura y ella entrelazó sus manos alrededor de su cuello.

Y se besaron. Suavemente. Con ternura. Dejando fluir el amor que ambos sentían.

Poco a poco, el beso fue terminando y ambos jóvenes se separaron lentamente. Sonrieron.

- Llevo soñando este momento desde aquella noche en la enfermería – confesó ella.

- Y yo desde que te vi mirando por la ventana del Expreso de Hogwarts hace cinco años – respondió él.

La bruja sonrió. Se abrazaron con fuerza.

- Nagini – susurró Tom.

Ella le miró a los ojos.

- Te amo – dijo.

- Yo también te amo – respondió ella.

* * *

_Ya se que este capítulo es más corto que los anteriores, pero no me negareis que no mola, eh!! Ahí seguro que tenéis lo que muchos deseabais desde hace un par de capítulos jejeje_

_En fin, aquí está el cuarto capítulo y voy a empezar a escribir el quinto, pero sin presiones… de todas formas, ya sabéis que cualquier crítica, consejo, idea, teoría… lo que queráis, dejad un review haciendo clic en GO._

_Gracias como no, a Koumal Lupin-Nott, keena89, Lina Malfoy, Yedra Phoenix, rachel black87 y ArteMisa por sus reviews en el anterior capítulo, y como no, por seguir aguantando ahí capítulo tras capítulo. Un abrazo a tods. _

_Nos leemos en el quinto. Besos._


	5. Capítulo 5

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia, así como parte de la trama no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y yo simplemente los uso para ir más allá de la imaginación._

CAPITULO 5

Dos eran los grandes cotilleos que recorrían el castillo tras la Navidad. El primero era el noviazgo de Charlus Potter y Dorea Black. La verdad es que era una cosa de esperar. Todo el mundo conocía a los chicos y sabía que pertenecían a dos grandes familias mágicas, además de ser sangres limpias.

El otro cotilleo, la gran noticia que sorprendió tanto a alumnos como a profesores, fue saber que un Slytherin y una Gryffindor estaban saliendo juntos. Y es que ni Tom ni Minerva habían podido evitar que se enterasen hasta los fantasmas. Además, eran prefectos y buenos estudiantes, y todo el mundo les conocía.

Pero eso no era bastante para evitar las miradas de repulsión por parte de las serpientes o las de asombro de los leones.

- Déjales. Eso se llama envidia – le dijo Tom un día, mientras acompañaba a Minerva a clase de transformaciones.

La chica sonrió. ¡Merlín! Le quería tanto... El profesor Dumbledore esperaba en la puerta. Minerva le sonrió. Además de ser su profesor, era también el jefe de su casa, y mantenía una relación cordial y afable. Tom se despidió de su novia y saludó con respeto al profesor. Albus simplemente le miró. No se fiaba de aquel muchacho, tenía grabado en su mente el día que le conoció, en el orfanato.

Al finalizar la clase, le pidió a Minerva que esperase.

- Usted dirá profesor – dijo ella una vez sus compañeros habían abandonado el aula.

- Señorita Henderson, tome asiento – le pidió colocando una silla frente a su escritorio – He de decirle que me siento orgulloso de sus calificaciones en esta asignatura.

- Gracias profesor – respondió la chica sonrojándose.

- Es una de mis mejores alumnas en varios años, y eso que llevo más de quince años dando clase en esta escuela – dijo sonriendo – Y cuando tengo un alumno brillante como lo es usted, no puedo dejarlo escapar.

Minerva se preguntaba que pretendía el profesor alabándola.

- Además, tengo conocimiento de que ciertas tardes se convierte en profesora, y he decirle que con muy buenos resultados. El último trabajo del señor Ryddle supone un Supera las Expectativas.

La chica enrojeció aún más si podía ser y se sintió orgullosa. Le gustaba verse reconocida por su profesor.

- Así que, he de anunciarle que, obviamente si usted lo deseas, me gustaría presentar una carta de recomendación para su futura admisión en el Instituto Europeo de Transformaciones, cuya sede se encuentra en Madrid, España, para cuando finalice sus estudios en Hogwarts. Por supuesto, con calificaciones de Extraordinario en tus TIMO y EXTASIS de dicha asignatura. ¿Qué me dice?

La bruja estaba quieta frente al escritorio del profesor.

- ¿Me está ofreciendo una plaza en el IET?

- Becada por la escuela de Hogwarts – sonrió el profesor ante el asombro de su alumna.

- ¡Merlín! Yo... esto... bueno, no se que decirle – sonrió la chica – Es fabuloso. La verdad es que no sabía... bueno, tenía claro que me gustan las transformaciones... pero... bueno, no tenía claro dedicarme íntegramente a ellas.

- Con la titulación del IET podrás acceder a renombrados puestos en el Ministerio, y quien sabe, tal vez podría llegar a sustituirme como profesora en esta escuela. No siempre voy a estar aquí – dijo sonriendo.

- Gracias. De verdad, muchas gracias profesor.

- Supongo que ahora deseará ir a constárselo a sus amigos, y como no al señor Ryddle – dijo sonriendo – pero sepa, que esta oportunidad se la ha ganado usted misma. Enhorabuena.

Minerva se levantó contenta y salió corriendo del despacho del profesor. Y por no mirar, tropezó con alguien cayendo al suelo. Al mirar, vio que se trataba de Tom. Y lo primero que se le ocurrió fue besarle sin importarle estar en medio de un pasillo y en el suelo sobre él.

- Menudo recibimiento. ¿Debo tropezar siempre para conseguirlo? – bromeó el chico.

- ¡El profesor Dumbledore me ha ofrecido una beca para estudiar en el IET cuando termine Hogwarts! – exclamó emocionada.

Tom se quedó mirándola y sonrió.

- Eso es fantástico – sonrió, y la besó – Felicidades Nagini.

- Tengo que contárselo a Charlus y Dorea. Es genial – sonreía ella abrazándole.

- ¿Te imaginas dentro de varios años aquí en Hogwarts dando clases de Transformaciones a nuestros hijos?

- Que tonto eres – susurró ella besándole. Pero la bruja no podía negar que esa idea le gustaba, y mucho.

Tomada de la mano del mago, Minerva corrió por los pasillos de la escuela hasta localizar a sus amigos en uno de los bancos del jardín.

- ¡Van a concederme una beca para el IET cuando termine Hogwarts! – exclamó.

Dorea se abalanzó sobre su amiga con un grito de alegría. Charlus sonrió. Sabía que le tendrían que conceder una, no en vano era la mejor alumna de su promoción.

- ¡Felicidades! Estoy hay que celebrarlo – exclamó Dorea – Propongo una fiesta para la próxima vez que salgamos a Hogsmeade.

- Yo digo que esta noche nos bajemos a las cocinas – sugirió Charlus.

Las chicas se rieron. Potter era un loco de los dulces y no había noche que no volviese de sus excursiones con algún pastelillo.

* * *

A finales de marzo, justo antes de las vacaciones de Pascua, sucedió en Hogwarts la semana más trágica. En el plazo de aquellos siete días, once alumnos aparecieron petrificados. Eran magos y brujas de todas las edades, pero con una cosa en común que puso nerviosos a todos los estudiantes, eran sangres sucias y mestizos.

Aquello alarmó a los profesores, puesto que la amenaza de Grindewald estaba presente en Inglaterra, y se extendía por Europa.

Minerva fue una de las personas más afectadas por estos ataques. Aún recordaba la noche en que encontró petrificado a Graham, el Hufflepuff. Y porque temía que el atacante supiese que ella era mestiza, puesto que su madre Lily, era una bruja hija de muggles.

Por otro lado, estaba preocupada por Tom. El chico estaba últimamente muy silencioso y extraño. Había visitado la biblioteca varias veces, pero no para estudiar, sino para visitar los archivos de antiguos alumnos.

Un día, le abordó en los pasillos.

- Hola Tom – saludó ella dándole un beso.

El chico respondió al beso pero siguió encerrado en su mutismo.

- ¿Me vas a contar que te pasa, o debo aprender legeremancia para saberlo?

- No pasa nada – respondió él.

- Si que pasa – contestó ella, cruzándose de brazos – Te he visto varias veces en el archivo de antiguos alumnos y con libros genealógicos.

Tom la miró. No sabía que responder.

- Sabes que puedes confiar en mí – susurró ella, apretándole suavemente la mano y sin dejar de sonreír.

- Busco a mi familia. Tal vez alguno de mis padres fuera mago, y quiero saberlo. Tal vez pueda encontrar algún familiar en este mundo.

- ¿Y que tal ha ido la búsqueda?

- No muy bien – respondió el chico – Tal vez nunca hayan pisado Hogwarts. Podían haber sido simples muggles, o haber estudiado en otras escuelas de magia.

Minerva le abrazó. Sabía que su novio quería encontrar a su familia. Ella se enorgullecía de poder tener a su padre aún, y no quería imaginar lo duro que debería ser huérfano, y criado lejos de un ambiente familiar.

- Algún día les encontrarás – susurró ella, mientras Tom la abrazaba.

- ¡Henderson¡Ryddle!

Los chicos se separaron y vieron como Angus Norton, el prefecto de quinto de Gryffindor, se acercaba.

- El profesor Dippet ha convocado una reunión de todos los alumnos en el Gran Comedor a las cinco de esta tarde. Avisad a cuantos podáis.

Ambos prefectos corrieron a cumplir sus tareas, preguntándose el porque de la reunión.

* * *

- Estimados alumnos – comenzó el profesor Dippet – Supongo que todos estaréis al corriente de los ataques acaecidos esta última semana, sumados a los ocurridos el primer trimestre.

Todos los estudiantes estaban sentados en las mesas del Gran Comedor. Los profesores al completo ocupaban sus asientos en la mesa principal. Todos mostraban su preocupación en sus rostros.

- Esto se está convirtiendo en un tema preocupante. Además, he de anunciaros que anoche apareció una pintada de sangre en una de las paredes del castillo en donde se leía claramente _"muerte a los impuros"_.

Murmullos recorrieron las cuatro mesas. La inseguridad se hacía presente.

- Esto supone un grave peligro para nuestra escuela – prosiguió el profesor Dippet – Por lo cual, a partir de ahora, los alumnos marcharan acompañados de profesores y se prohíbe salir de las salas comunes a partir de las seis de la tarde. No me gustaría – prosiguió con voz más severa – encontrar alumnos desobedeciendo estas normas y poniendo en peligro sus vidas mientras que el atacante no sea capturado. Los prefectos patrullaran acompañados de un profesor y un fantasma por mayor seguridad. Gracias.

El director finalizo su discurso y los alumnos permanecieron en silencio. Ya no era un juego, ahora estaban en verdadero peligro.

Cuando los alumnos comenzaron a abandonar el Gran Comedor, Tom se acercó a Minerva.

- Dippet se ha callado información – susurró.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- ¿Has oído hablar de la Cámara de los Secretos?

- ¿La que creó Slytherin? – inquirió la bruja – Es una leyenda. No hay nada probado.

- La pintada añadía que la Cámara había sido abierta – dijo Tom.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó la chica.

- Los prefectos de séptimo de mi casa fueron los que descubrieron la pintada. Y ya sabes como funciona Slytherin.

- Ten cuidado Tom – susurró Minerva abrazándose al muchacho.

- Tranquila – respondió él con un beso – No me pasará nada. Ten cuidado tu también.

El chico se separó y se marchó con los miembros de su casa, mientras que Minerva se dirigió a la torre de Gryffindor acompañada de sus compañeros.

Una vez allí, se reunió con Charlus y Dorea.

- ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó su amiga.

- La Cámara de los Secretos ha sido abierta – contó la bruja – Es de allí de donde sale el atacante.

- Esa cámara es una leyenda – contestó Charlus – Se decía que Slytherin había dejado allí un monstruo que debía acabar con los sangre sucia y los mestizos para preservar la sangre limpia en Hogwarts. Puras pamplinas.

- Yo no me reiría tanto – respondió Minerva severa – Vosotros sois sangres limpias y no os tenéis que preocuparos. Pero si os fijáis, todos los petrificados son sangres sucias o mestizos de Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff. No hay ninguna serpiente.

- ¿Tienes miedo? – le preguntó Dorea.

Minerva asintió. No podía negarlo.

- ¿Vienes de familia muggle? – preguntó Charlus.

- Algún día deberías bajarte de tu escoba Potter – respondió Dorea – La madre de Minerva era hija de muggles. Pero me imagino que estás aún más preocupada por Tom que por ti.

- Pero si Ryddle es una serpiente – exclamó el chico.

- Fue criado en un orfanato muggle y no sabe nada de sus padres. Podría ser sangres sucia o mestizo – respondió Minerva.

- ¿Y está en Slytherin? Yo le hubiera puesto en Ravenclaw o Hufflepuff – respondió el mago.

- Quien sabe. Nadie sabe porque el sombrero nos selecciona así. Si tuviera que basarse en la sangre, Dorea sería una serpiente en toda regla – sonrió Minerva.

Los tres amigos se levantaron para subir a las habitaciones. Estaban cansados. Pero un alumno pequeño chocó con ellos. Bueno, pequeño no era precisamente porque medía ya un metro setenta al menos, pero cursaba tercero.

- Ten cuidado Hagrid – regañó levemente Charlus.

- Lo siento Potter, no os había visto. Perdón – se disculpó el chico.

- No pasa nada Rubeus – sonrió Dorea, que conocía un poco más al chico por la afición de ambos a la asignatura de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas – Pero procura no mirar al suelo siempre cuando camines.

- Gracias Dorea. Por cierto, he terminado mi ensayo sobre los dragones. Cuando puedas, me gustaría que lo leyeses.

- Lo haré. Buenas noches.

El chico se marchó y los tres amigos fueron hacia las escaleras.

- Mucha confianza tiene tu con ese "niño" – dijo Charlus.

Dorea y Minerva se rieron.

- Ya salió el celosillo – respondió Dorea mientras se abrazaba a su novio riendo.

- Yo me subo para arriba – se rió Minerva – Mejor no tener público.

Pero sus amigos ya no la escuchaban. Estaban más ocupados besándose. La bruja subió con una sonrisa y se acostó dispuesta a soñar.

* * *

Minerva no reconocía el lugar donde estaba. Era una sala oscura, sin iluminación alguna. Hacía frío.

Grandes columnas adornaban la estancia. Reprimió un escalofrío al descubrir que eran serpientes. No le gustaban aquellos animales.

De repente, oyó un siseo. Una gran estatua adornaba el fondo de la habitación, y una figura humana estaba frente a ella. Siseaba.

Minerva se acercó temerosa. De pronto, la estatua se abrió y algo grande y viscoso salió de dentro de ella. Quiso gritar y entonces, el chico se giró y ella vio unos brillantes ojos rojos.

Se incorporó de un salto sobre su cama. Estaba sudando y respiraba agitadamente.

- Minerva – oyó la soñolienta voz de Dorea - ¿Pasa algo¿Estás bien?

- Si... si, tranquila – respondió la bruja – Solo ha sido una pesadilla.

La chica se dejó caer sobre la cama nuevamente, y trató de recordar el extraño sueño. Pero lo único que lograba recordar eran unos brillantes ojos rojos envueltos en un siseo escalofriante.

* * *

_Siento haber tardado en actualizar, pero estoy veraneando en la playa y no he podido actualizar jejeje. Espero que este nuevo capítulo os guste. _

_Quería decir que estoy pensando si tomo en cuenta detalles del séptimo libro para esta historia, puesto que cuando comenzamos situé el inicio / final cuando termina el sexto libro. Tal vez en algún próximo capítulo veamos algún spoiler, así que luego no digáis que no aviso jejeje. _

_Muchas gracias a rachel black87, Koumal Lupin-Nott, keena89, Yedra Phoenix, Judith Malfoy, ArteMisa, Krissel Majere y Lina Malfoy por vuestros reviews en el último capítulo. Espero que os guste este. _

_Nos leemos en el sexto y espero ver críticas, consejos, teorías, ideas… lo que sea, ya sabéis donde, haciendo clic en GO. _

_Un abrazo y un besote para tods. _


	6. Capítulo 6

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia, así como parte de la trama no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y yo simplemente los uso para ir más allá de la imaginación._

CAPITULO 6

Los ataques habían disminuido desde Pascua. Es más, solo se había producido uno más, el prefecto de sexto de Ravenclaw. Aún así, todos estaban asustados.

Desde la dirección de la escuela, las noticias no eran menos preocupantes. Los rumores corrían por los pasillos y no eran nada alentadores. Se decía que podía llegar a cerrar el colegio.

Minerva estaba pasando una temporada extraña. Pero no por ella. Mas bien, se debía a Tom. El mago estaba silencioso y encerrado en sí mismo. Apenas quedaban y cuando estaban juntos, se imponía el silencio. La bruja ya no sabía que debía hacer.

Caminaba sola de vuelta a la torre de Gryffindor tras la ronda, tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta del cambio de escaleras y erró el pasillo, dirigiéndose a las mazmorras.

- ¡Mirad¡Una leona en las mazmorras!

- ¡La cachorrita se ha perdido de su manada!

Varios golpes hicieron que los libros que llevaba y su mochila cayesen al suelo. Estaba en medio de un grupo de Slytherins, que la zarandeaban mientras se reían.

- ¡Maldita mestiza¡Tu presencia ya es sucia aquí!

Minerva trató de divisar quienes eran los atacantes. Identificó entre ellos a Abraxas Malfoy, compañero suyo de curso, y Rannier Lestrange, un estudiante de séptimo.

- Dejadla en paz.

Una suave voz, fría y dura, hizo que las serpientes parasen. Minerva se quedó encogida en medio de ellos, temerosa. Alzo la cabeza y se encontró cara a cara con Tom.

El mago la levantó con suavidad del suelo y abrazándola, se la llevó.

- Es una asquerosa mestiza impura. No debería ir con esa clase de personas Ryddle. Podrías salir mal parado.

Era Gabriel Carrow, un alumno de sexto, de familia pura, como todos. Tom se giró y le miró fijamente.

- Ten cuidado con lo que dices Carrow. Nadie sabe como amanecerá el mañana.

Tom habló con voz suave, pero sonó amenazadora, tanto, que los estudiantes se estremecieron. Minerva caminó abrazada a él, en silencio. Finalmente, llegaron a las escaleras que llevaban a la torre de Gryffindor.

- ¿Puedo saber que hacías cerca de las mazmorras?

La bruja sintió miedo de su novio.

- No me di cuenta del cambio de las escaleras y me equivoqué – susurró.

- ¿En que estabas pensando? Podrían haberte hecho daño – dijo él enfadado.

- Bueno, lo hecho, hecho está. Lo siento¿de acuerdo? – respondió la chica molesta – No volverá a suceder.

Y dicho esto se dirigió sin volverse ni despedirse hacia su sala común. Estaba acercándose, cuando recordó que era cerca de la una de la mañana. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que aquel grupo de Slytherin no tenían permiso para merodear el castillo. El toque de queda hacía horas que había sonado. Mañana debería comunicárselo al director.

Un grito resonó por el castillo antes de que se volviese a hacer el silencio. Minerva se quedó quieta. Instintivamente, corrió hacia los lavabos, de donde creía que había salido el grito.

Entró lentamente en los baños. Su primera sorpresa fue ver que las piletas del baño estaban separadas, dejando entrever en medio de ellas un hueco. Luego, la bruja giró y miró hacia su izquierda.

Tendida sobre el suelo, blanca, estaba una estudiante vestida con el uniforme de Ravenclaw. Minerva se acercó, esperanzada de que solo estuviese petrificada. Pero la chica estaba muy pálida y laxa sobre el húmedo suelo del baño.

La bruja se agachó y la tocó. Fría. La reconoció, era Myrtle, una alumna de cuarto curso.

Minerva reprimió un gemido de angustia y salió temblando del baño. Entonces, se quedó observando el suelo encharcado. Sintió frío. Oyó un siseo estremecedor. El agua le transmitió el reflejo de un cuerpo grande y escamoso. Se giró lentamente y halló frente a ella la realidad del reflejo, esa gran serpiente, que la bruja supuso que sería un basilisco.

Al oír un segundo siseo, la chica reaccionó. Se giró y corrió por el pasillo en dirección contraria, asustada. El basilisco se deslizó tras ella, en busca de una nueva víctima.

Minerva lloraba asustada, llena de miedo. Había leído sobre los basiliscos. Matan con la mirada, además de tener unos colmillos venenosos, y son indomables, muy peligrosos.

La bruja tropezó y cayó al suelo. Sintió la presencia de la serpiente tras ella y supo que no tenía salida. Ahogó sus miedos entre lágrimas. Esperó.

Pero el ataque no llegó. La chica se giró sin mirar a los ojos de la serpiente, y la halló quieta tras de sí. Oyó un siseo y volvió a mirar al frente. Temió la llegada de otra serpiente.

Pasos. Pisadas suaves que resonaban en el silencioso pasillo. Una figura surgió de entre la sombras. Minerva sintió como se congelaba su sangre al reconocer a Tom.

- _Vuelve a la Cámara _– pronunció el chico.

Pero la bruja solo oyó el siseo de una serpiente de sus labios, e inmediatamente después vio como el gigantesco basilisco daba la vuelta y regresaba al baño. Minerva no daba crédito. Tom hablaba pársel, se entendía con la maldita serpiente y había una alumna muerta en los lavabos de chicas.

Tom se agachó hacia la bruja. Ella retrocedió instintivamente.

- Minerva – susurró.

- ¿Qué significa esto? – preguntó ella asustada - ¡No te acerques!

- _Nagini_ – susurró él.

- Hablas pársel – afirmo a media voz – Tú... tú... ¡maldita sea¡Tú eres el responsable de los ataques¡Tú controlas al basilisco¡Aléjate de mí!

De pronto, la joven se sintió inmovilizada. Tom la apuntaba con su varita.

- No pasa nada Nagini – dijo el chico. Minerva tuvo miedo. Había un destello rojo en sus ojos – Esto es solo el principio. Empiezo a comprender quién soy. ¡Obliviate!

Un rayo azul impactó en la bruja, que finalmente cayó desmayada al suelo. Tom sonrió. Luego la tomó en brazos y corrió hacia la enfermería.

* * *

La luz del sol molestaba en sus ojos. Parpadeó y los abrió con pesadez. Estaba sobre una cama blanda, envuelta en las sábanas blancas. Reconoció la habitación, la enfermería del castillo. 

Minerva miró a su lado. Allí estaba Dorea, sentada en una silla y enfrascada en la lectura del _El Profeta_. Se removió y su amiga levantó la mirada del periódico. Una gran sonrisa iluminó su rostro.

- ¡Minerva! – exclamó contenta mientras la abrazaba – ¡Por fin!

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó con voz ronca.

- Llevas una semana inconsciente en la enfermería. Tom te encontró desmayada en uno de los pasillos. Estaba muy preocupado. Madame Chevalier le ha permitido quedarse a dormir porque no quiere alejarse de ti. Ahora Charlus ha conseguido llevárselo a comer al Gran Comedor.

Minerva trató de analizar toda la información que su amiga le decía.

- Pero ¿qué ha pasado?

Dorea la miró extrañada.

- ¿No recuerdas lo que pasó esa noche¿Nada?

- Recuerdo que me despedí de Fawcett tras acabar la ronda y volvía a la torre. Luego... todo esta negro.

- Tom se ha batido en duelo con Fawcett. Estaba furioso porque no te acompañó. Creemos que te atacó el monstruo – contó la chica, triste.

- ¿Qué pasa Dorea?

- El monstruo mató una alumna esa misma noche. Myrtle, de cuarto de Ravenclaw. Y luego, Tom encontró el culpable.

- ¿Han atrapado el culpable? – preguntó incrédula la bruja.

- Rubeus – susurró su amiga.

- ¿Hagrid? Solo va a tercero, no puede haber sido él – dijo Minerva, asombrada.

- Al parecer Tom le halló tratando de esconder el monstruo, una acromántula gigante – relató Dorea – Se enfrentaron pero Rube... Hagrid logró que la araña escapase al Bosque Prohibido.

- ¿Le han expulsado?

- Sí, pero el profesor Dumbledore le ha permitido quedarse en Hogwarts. Ahora es el ayudante del guardabosque, pero tiene prohibido acercarse a los alumnos.

- ¡Merlín!

- Ya sabes como es. Estoy segura que encontró la araña y quiso cuidarla. No pensó en el gran riesgo. No lo hizo queriendo – dijo Dorea.

Minerva abrazó a su amiga. Conocía el cariño que sentía por el semigigante. Ambos estaban locos por las Criaturas Mágicas y eso era un vínculo fuerte.

Entonces entraron Tom y Charlus en la enfermería. El primero se quedó quieto al verla, sonriendo a medias. Charlus se adelantó y abrazó a su amiga. Tras ellos, los dos Gryffindors se marcharon para dejarles solos. El Slytherin se acercó entonces hasta el borde de la cama de la bruja.

Tom abrazó a Minerva. Ella lo agradeció. Hacía tiempo que no le daba ninguno. Sin soltarla, el chico se acercó a su rostro y la besó. Luego la abrazó más fuertemente, escondiendo su cabeza en su cuello.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Lo estoy, pero no recuerdo nada – respondió ella.

Tom se separó y acarició el rostro de la bruja con sus manos.

- ¿Black te lo ha contado?

- Me ha dicho que atrapaste al culpable – dijo ella – Hagrid.

- Estaba... tenia miedo. Cuando te vi en el suelo creí que estabas muerta. Pero aún respirabas. Te traje corriendo a la enfermería.

- ¿Cómo me encontraste? Acabábamos de reñir – dijo ella bajando la cabeza.

Tom cogió su barbilla y levantó su cara.

- Estaba preocupado por ti. Se que estas últimas semanas no me he comportado bien y lo siento mucho. Te seguí de lejos. Cuando te recogí, vi a alguien girar la esquina del pasillo, así que cuando te dejé aquí, fui en su busca. Le atrapé.

- No quiero volver a pasar una temporada así. No quiero que nos alejemos.

- No lo volveré a hacer – la miró fijamente – Te amo Minerva.

Y se besaron.

* * *

_Bueno, hasta aquí el sexto capítulo. Me gustaría mucho saber que opináis… yo creo que me ha quedado bien, no?? Recordad que quiero saber vuestra opinión, y como no hagáis clic en GO, va ser que yo no soy adivina (me borre de la clase de Trelawney jejeje)_

_Muchas gracias a Koumal Lupin-Nott, ArteMisa, rachel black87, Clau Felton Black, Yedra Phoenix… y a esa misteriosa "una de las muchas fans"… y también a aquellos que sin dejar reviews (que me gustaría que lo hiciesen) siguen leyendo._

_En cuanto a los spoilers del séptimo, por ahora no aparecerán, pero prometo que si en algún momento hubiesen de aparecer, avisaré con antelación y hago el Juramento Inquebrantable para que os quedéis tranquilos ;-) _

_Un besazo para todos. Nos leemos en el séptimo._


	7. Capítulo 7

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia, así como parte de la trama no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y yo simplemente los uso para ir más allá de la imaginación._

* * *

CAPITULO 7

- Adivina quién soy – dijo una voz cantarina y alegre mientras cubría con sus manos los ojos de un estudiante de séptimo curso.

- Minerva, déjate de tonterías – cortó la fría voz de Tom Ryddle.

La joven bruja se descolocó y se quedó mirando extrañada a su novio. Hacía ya casi dos años que estaban juntos e iban a comenzar su séptimo curso en Hogwarts.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

Tom relajó sus músculos al ver los ojos miel de su chica, y comprendió que había sido un poco rudo con ella. No pudo evitar sonreír y abrazarla.

- Lo siento cielo – dijo mientras la besaba dulcemente – ¿Qué tal el verano?

- Bastante bueno, aunque tuve que ir a hacer unas pruebas a Madrid para ingresar el año que viene el IET si sacó extraordinario en mi EXTASIS de Transformaciones…

- …que lo vas a sacar – la interrumpió el chico sonriendo, mientras la bruja bajaba la cabeza sonrojada y vergonzosa.

Y era verdad. Minerva era la mejor alumna de transformaciones que Hogwarts tenía la oportunidad de ver en muchos años, casi desde la época de estudiante del actual profesor, Albus Dumbledore.

- ¿Qué tal tu verano? – preguntó ella sonriente.

- Mi primer verano siendo mayor de edad – respondió el chico – Estuve haciendo un trabajo a media jornada en Borgin&Burkes, y no me fue mal. Aunque me hubiera gustado estar contigo.

Ella se rió. Tom podría ser frío y calculador, pero con ella era totalmente diferente. Era un chico distinto, sensible, dulce, atento, cariñoso…

- Nagini… - susurró él.

- ¡Hola chicos!

La potente voz de Charlus Potter, que venía acompañado de Dorea, interrumpió a la pareja. Tom saludó con la cabeza a ambos, mientras que Minerva lo hizo de forma afectuosa con sus amigos.

- ¿Qué tal os ha ido el verano? – preguntó Minerva.

- No me lo recuerdes. No pienso volver a invitar a Charlus a una cena familiar, ni dejar que ningún miembro Black se le acerque – dijo rápidamente Dorea.

- ¿Tan mal fue? – se burló su amiga.

- ¿Mal? Jamás en mi vida había pasado tanta vergüenza – se lamentó la bruja.

- Sinceramente, creo que las mujeres tienden a exagerar un poquito las cosas¿no crees? – susurró mientras Charlus a Tom.

- ¡Te he oído Charlus Potter! – le gritó Dorea - ¿Exagerar es para ti una conversación sobre uniones entre familias en mitad de la cena por parte de mi padre, mi madre y mi tía Belvina, sumando a mi abuela con las alabanzas a la noble y antiquísima casa Potter, mientras mi hermano Pollux iniciaba una discusión sobre la sangre-pura con mi tío Arcturus en presencia hermano Marius, añadiendo al plato a mi hermana Cassie defendiendo a los mestizos, sangre-sucia y squibs mientras mi tío Sirius amenazaba con desheredarla y borrarla del árbol? Y mientras mis primas Charis y Lycoris dándome una charla sobre protección sexual, que mejor olvidaré. Y da gracias que mi abuelo Phineas ya ha muerto, sus charlas eran muy interesantes según mis primos.

- Creo que me he perdido entre tantos parientes – susurró Tom a Minerva provocando que esta riera suavemente.

- En mi caso es bien fácil. Solo yo y mi padre – respondió la bruja.

En ese momento, el silbato del expreso de Hogwarts anunció a los alumnos su inminente partida, por lo que se apresuraron a subir y buscar un compartimiento vacío. Eso evitó que Minerva viese un destello de tristeza y rabia en los ojos del Slytherin.

* * *

- ¡Odio a la profesora Merrytought¡Vieja arpía! 

- Charlus, deberías controlar a tu novia, empieza a darme miedo – dijo Minerva, sonriendo.

Pero el mago simplemente se encogió de hombros.

- ¡Nah! Ya se cansará.

- ¿Cómo puede decirme eso a mí? – seguía diciendo Dorea - ¿Cree que soy una niña? He visto más maldiciones en una cena familiar que ella en toda su vida... ¡y se atreve a ridiculizarme!

La bruja interrumpió su discurso al observar que Charlus y Minerva habían comenzando a intercambiar cromos. Les dirigió una dura mirada y dijo:

- Se supone que deberíais escucharme y animarme.

Ambos amigos la miraron con una sonrisa y Charlus la abrazó cariñosamente dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- Minerva y yo sabemos que eres una magnífica bruja. No le das tanta importancia a lo que te ha dicho Merrytought – y dicho esto Dorea sonrió agradecida – Además, se rumorea que va a retirarse cuando termine este curso.

- ¿En serio? – se sorprendieron ambas brujas.

- Eso me comentó Ryddle, dijo que se lo oyó comentar a Dippet.

Minerva se quedó pensativa.

- ¡Hey! – la sorprendió su amiga - ¿Te has perdido por Camelot o que?

- Estaba pensando.

- ¿En que si puede saberse?

- No es nada – sonrió Minerva – Os dejo, voy a ver si encuentro a Tom.

Y dicho esto, se alejó de sus amigos. No había querido confesar la verdad de sus pensamientos. Llevaba soñando desde verano con unos ojos rojos, y no sabía porque. Y en el mes que llevaban en Hogwarts, Tom estaba muy distante con ella.

Tan perdida iba nuevamente en sus pensamientos, que chocó de repente, provocando que sus libros cayesen al suelo entremezclados con los de la otra persona.

- Lo siento – se excusó.

- La culpa ha sido mía. Iba distraído. Siento haber tirado tus cosas.

- Yo también iba distraída...

Minerva levantó la mirada y halló frente a ella un joven de cabellos rubios y ojos azules. El chico sonrió.

- Soy Edward McGonagall, de Hufflepuff – dijo extendiendo su mano.

- Encantada – respondió la bruja dando su mano – Minerva...

- Henderson, Premio Anual – completó el chico – Eres muy conocida.

Minerva se sonrojó.

- ¿Te gustaría asistir a un duelo de transformaciones?

- ¿Hay duelos de transformaciones? – inquirió la chica.

- Bueno, es un duelo que organizamos entre los estudiantes de Hufflepuff. El profesor Dumbledore nos cede una aula para realizarlos, y había pensando que tal vez te gustaría venir. Al fin y al cabo, eres la mejor alumna de transformaciones, según dicen, desde el propio profesor. Podrías animarte a participar.

Minerva se quedó en silencio, y Edward fue poniéndose rojo. Se miraron.

- Perdóname – se excusó el Hufflepuff – No quería ser... bueno, no era mi intención... siento haber sido tan directo, perdóname... yo... bueno, lo siento...

- Tranquilo McGonagall – interrumpió ella – No pasa nada. Agradezco la invitación. Me gustaría mucho asistir.

- ¿En serio? – exclamó asombrado el chico – No quiero haberte puesto en un compromiso.

- No lo has hecho tranquilo – sonrió ella – de verdad.

- Bueno... pues... esto... el sábado a las doce hay duelo. Podríamos quedar en el Gran Comedor y de allí vamos.

- Allí estaré – agradeció ella – Estoy segura que será divertido.

- Gracias...

- ¡Minerva!

Ambos jóvenes se giraron. Tom Ryddle avanzaba hacia ellos por el corredor, con su habitual deslizamiento.

- Hola Tom – sonrió la bruja - ¿Conoces a Edwa...?

- McGonagall, de Hufflepuff – interrumpió él, con una voz fría.

Edward avanzó su mano para saludar al Slytherin, pero la retiro suavemente al notar la expresión del mago.

- Nos vemos Henderson – se despidió – Ryddle.

Cuando el Hufflepuff se perdió tras la esquina del corredor, Minerva se giró hasta encarar a su novio, con absoluta confusión. Tom, sin embargo, le dirigió una mirada de indiferencia, provocando malestar en la bruja.

- ¿Que narices te pasa?

- No me gusta ese tejón.

- ¡Merlín Tom¿Es que te has vuelto paranoico? Solo hablábamos.

- Ha chocado contigo y te ha invitado – siseó él.

- ¿Acaso es un delito¡Es solo un duelo de transformaciones, no una cita! No soy nada tuyo para que trates de controlarme de esta forma. ¡Es mi vida!

- Eres mi novia – respondió él.

- Pero eso no te da derecho a tratarme así – respondió fríamente, y se decidió – Y más aún cuando tu no estas dejándome formar parte de tu vida.

Y dicho esto, permaneció en silencio a la espera de una respuesta por parte del chico. Pero Tom siguió en silencio, y Minerva, dolida, se giró y trató de marcharse.

Pero Tom la agarró por el brazo y la giró bruscamente.

- No me des la espalda Minerva – siseó.

- Suéltame, me haces daño – dijo ella.

- Valiente Gryffindor – se burló Tom mientras la soltaba.

- Estoy harta Tom – dijo entonces ella, y el mago aprecio un deje de tristeza en los ojos de la chica – No se que te pasa, pero desde que empezó el curso has estado muy extraño. Y no has sido capaz de confiar en mí y contármelo. Y estoy cansada. Siento que nos hundimos y no se que más hacer para seguir a flote, porque yo sola no puedo.

Hizo una pausa y observó al chico. Tom permanecía mudo y sin cambiar su expresión de indiferencia en el rostro. Minerva sintió un dolor en el pecho. Sintió rabia, desesperación, tristeza, resignación, miedo y amor.

- Bien – susurró – El sábado a las doce he quedado con McGonagall en el Gran Comedor. Bajaré a las diez. Si estos dos últimos años han significado algo para ti, estaré allí. Si no, no volveré a cruzarme en tu camino.

Ahora sí, Minerva se giró y se marchó conteniendo las lágrimas en sus ojos.

Tom la siguió con la mirada, sin cambiar su rostro. Pero dentro de sí, sintió por primera vez un vacío. Y luchó entre salir corriendo tras ella o permanecer quieto. Y decidió no ser débil, no ahora que conocía su pasado y su destino.

* * *

- ¿Estás segura Minerva? 

Dorea observa a su amiga mientras se vestía en silencio. Llevaba así desde su pequeña discusión con Tom. Ambos se ignoraban en clase y en el Gran Comedor, y los rumores sobre su separación había corrido por todo el castillo. Tom evitaba ir por los corredores por donde sabía que iba la bruja, y esta hacía lo mismo.

Además, Minerva había prohibido a sus amigos que interviniesen. Esta vez, era cosa de ellos dos.

- ¿Minerva? – llamó la bruja.

La chica se giró ante el llamado de su amiga, y Dorea pudo observar una ligeras ojeras y unos ojos llenos de tristeza. Sonrió.

- Estoy bien – respondió en un susurro.

Dorea se acercó y la abrazó. Minerva correspondió con fuerza y la joven Black temió por un momento que su amiga fuese a derrumbarse. Pero la prefecta se separó y sonrió nuevamente.

Y tras esto, salió de la habitación. Dorea bajó poco después, y halló en la sala común a Charlus, mirando fijamente el hueco del retrato por donde debía haber salido su amiga. Se acercó y le abrazó por detrás.

- Más le vale a esa maldita serpiente aparecer – dijo él.

Su novia suspiró y le abrazó. También ella tenía miedo.

* * *

Edward McGonagall subió los escalones procedente de las bodegas en donde se ubicaba la casa de Hufflepuff. Había avisado a sus amigos de que llevaría una amiga a los duelos, pero no había querido decir quien era. Aún no se creía que Minerva Henderson hubiese aceptado ir con él. Todo el colegio conocía a la prefecta y Premio Anual, y, aunque ella lo ignoraba, era objeto de sueño de muchos chicos. A diferencia de muchas chicas, Minerva llevaba el pelo corto y tenía un aire atractivo diferente a las demás. 

Edward llegó al Gran Comedor y divisó a la joven sentada en la mesa de Gryffindor, con las manos cruzadas sobre la mesa y mirando el infinito perdida. Y se sintió mal. Era consciente de los rumores que circulaban por el castillo de su separación de Ryddle, y él sabía que eran verdad. Había sido el último en verles juntos y, escondido tras la pared, había oído su discusión. En un principio deseó que él no apareciese, pero luego, al verla tan triste, deseó que cuando él llegase al Gran Comedor el sábado, ella ya no estuviese.

Pero no era así, ella estaba allí, sentada en silencio y sola en su mesa. Edward suspiró y se acercó con una dulce sonrisa.

- ¿Lista para el duelo?

Minerva levantó el rostro y al ver a Edward, sonrió. Pero el mago fue capaz de observar sus ojos rojos por refrenar las lagrimas.

- Lista – y dicho esto, la bruja se levantó.

- Henderson...

- Minerva – interrumpió ella – Mi nombre es Minerva.

- Minerva – repitió él - ¿Estás segura?

- Por supuesto – dijo ella – Me he preparado a conciencia. Voy a ganar ese duelo.

Edward quiso ignorar otro significado en la frase de la chica, que no fuese referido a las transformaciones.

- Vamos – dijo él, consciente de las miradas de los otros alumnos – Por el camino te explicaré las reglas.

Y ambos salieron en dirección al cuarto piso, sin advertir, que en las escaleras que llevaban a las mazmorras, unos ojos rojos como los que perseguían a Minerva en sus sueños, les observaba fijamente.

* * *

_Terminé. Y antes que nada, quiero pedir disculpas a todos los fans de esta historia, por todo el tiempo de retraso, pero que es que me había bloqueado y no sabía como seguir. Espero que os guste el resultado. _

_Gracias a todos lo que seguís la historia, y a los reviews del sexto: Judith Malfoy, Koumal Lupin-Nott, Clau Felton Black, rachel black87, Yedra Phoenix y ArteMisa. _

_Por cierto, ya sabéis que estoy abierta a sugerencia y nuevas ideas, así que dadle clic al GO, y dejad un review con lo primero que se os pase por la cabeza._

_Un beso, y gracias por seguir ahí._

_PD: Prometo actualizar pronto, el capítulo 8 ya esta en marcha._


	8. Capítulo 8

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia, así como parte de la trama no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y yo simplemente los uso para ir más allá de la imaginación._

CAPITULO 8

El rumor recorrió el castillo en poco tiempo. Minerva Henderson y Tom Ryddle, prefectos y Premios Anuales, habían roto. Los días posteriores a aquel sábado de octubre fueron miradas dirigidas a ambos estudiantes, mientras ellos se ignoraban y procuran no cruzarse.

Además, el duelo que protagonizaron el domingo por la mañana Charlus Potter y Tom en el Gran Comedor se convertiría pronto en un hito. Un duelo digno que solamente se libró de males mayores por la intervención del profesor Dumbledore.

Resta decir, que Minerva se enfadó con su amigo por dicho duelo, hasta que una noche, cuando Charlus regresaba de su castigo, la bruja no pudo más y se abrazó a él llorando.

Dorea y Charlus crearon entonces un círculo protector en su amiga, y procuraban no dejarla sola. Temían una estupidez, como el ocurrido una semana después.

**FLASHBACK**

Minerva había vuelto a despertarse con una pesadilla. Dorea, preocupada, bajó a las cocinas a pedir una taza de manzanilla. Pero a su vuelta, tuvo un mal presentimiento. Tras pasar el retrato de la Dama Gorda, Dorea encontró a sus tres compañeras de habitación en la sala común, preocupadas.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó.

- Dorea, menos mal – dijo una de sus compañera – Minerva se ha vuelto loca.

- No vuelvas a decir eso – amenazó la joven Black.

Otra de las compañeras salió en ayuda de la primera.

- Lo que queremos decir es que Minerva ha empezado a romper sus cosas. Creo que hasta ha roto uno de los postes de la cama. Se ha encerrado en el baño luego y...

Dorea dejó caer al suelo la taza, que se rompió, y subió corriendo las escaleras. Abrió la puerta de su habitación y no dejo pasar por alto el desorden que había en ella. Golpeó con fuerza la puerta del baño.

- ¡Minerva¡Minerva¡Maldita sea, abre la puerta¡Minerva!

Ni siquiera se fijó en que algunas lagrimas habían aparecido en su rostro, de pura rabia y desesperación.

- ¡Aparta¡Minerva abre! _¡Bombarda!_

Dorea había sido apartada rápidamente por Charlus, que había entrado como un vendaval con el pijama revuelto.

La puerta del baño explotó y ambos entraron. Se quedaron quietos, llenos de miedo en el lindar de la puerta. Minerva permanecía sentada en el alféizar de la ventana, abierta, llorando. Su habitación estaba situada a gran altura.

- Minerva... – susurró Charlus.

La chica giró su rostro, con los ojos rojos e hinchados.

- Minerva, por favor... – suplicó el chico – No lo hagas. Baja de ahí.

- No puedo – sollozó la bruja - ¿Por qué no puedo¡Estoy harta¡No soporto los cuchicheos y las miradas¡Ya no puedo más¡¿Por qué?!

- Minerva... cariño... se que lo estas pasando mal... y créeme que lo siento... pero baja de ahí – suplicó Dorea.

- Sería fácil... – dijo la bruja.

- Eso no es fácil, es cobarde – respondió duramente Charlus – Y le daría el gusto de ver que te ha afectado. Habrá ganado porque tu estás mal mientras él sigue tan feliz por ahí.

Minerva permaneció en silencio, llorando, con la vista perdida en el firmamento. Charlus, se acercó lentamente a su amiga, hasta atraparla y bajarla. La bruja se aferró con fuerza a su cuello y lloró.

Dorea, temblaba mientras observaba la escena. Y decidió averiguar porque. Y así, al día siguiente, la joven Gryffindor, como buena Black, se introdujo en la sala común de Slytherin, con la ayuda de su sobrina Lucretia, la hija de su primo mayor Arcturus, de su misma edad.

Divisó a Tom Ryddle sentado frente al fuego, y se acercó. Él no se giró, pero habló.

- ¿Una Gryffindor en el nido de las serpientes? – preguntó siseando.

- Soy Black, llevo una serpiente dentro de mí por muy Gryffindor que sea – respondió altivamente Dorea.

- ¿Qué quieres? – cortó él - ¿Otro duelo como el de tu novio?

- En realidad, solo quiero una respuesta.

Tom siguió mirando el fuego, pero con su silencio la invitó a proseguir.

- Minerva... ¿alguna vez la has querido¿la has amado de verdad?

- ¿Qué importa eso ahora? – respondió él tras aguardar un momento.

- Anoche – dijo la bruja – Minerva se subió al alfeizar de la ventana de nuestra habitación. Lloraba. ¿Sabes porque lo hizo? Porque le has hecho daño y ella te sigue amando, porque es incapaz de olvidarte y le duele.

Tom Ryddle se levantó del sillón, pero no se giró. Ocultó su rostro a los ojos de la bruja.

- ¡Vete! – siseó duramente – ¡Lárgate de aquí¡Fuera!

Dorea dio media vuelta, acompañada de su sobrina. No se giró, y tal vez debió hacerlo. Porque Tom clavó su mirada en ella, y la bruja podría haber advertido lágrimas en sus ojos, mezcladas con rabia y amor.

Cuando salieron de la sala común, Lucretia paró a su tía.

- Dorea, Ryddle es muy solitario – dijo – Nos sorprendió a todos que tuviese novia, ya fuese ella quien fuese. Conozco a tu amiga, y créeme cuando te digo que lo siento mucho por ella – hizo una pausa – Pero tal vez deberías saber que Ryddle pasa muchas horas frente al fuego, en silencio. Estoy segura que él también lo está pasando mal. No se si esto sirve de algo, pero quería decírtelo.

- Gracias – murmuró Dorea.

Ahora si, la bruja se sintió más perdida que nunca. Ese chico quería a Minerva. Y entonces¿por qué?

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Con la llegada del frío los alumnos se refugiaban en sus salas comunes, pero Minerva prefería salir a los terrenos y sentarse bajo el sauce que había a las orillas del lago. En esos momentos podía escapar un poco al cerco de sus amigos. Allí podía relajarse lejos de las miradas y murmuraciones de sus compañeros. Podía permitirse el lujo de soñar.

Un día, poco antes de Navidad, Minerva estaba tan ensimismada con su redacción de transformaciones, que no se percató de una presencia.

- ¿Te apetece un chocolate calentito?

La bruja se asustó al oír la voz, y su mano trazó una línea que cruzó el pergamino. Se giró, y sonrió al ver a Edward McGonagall.

- Hola – sonrió.

El chico, abrigado con su bufanda Hufflepuff, tenía entre sus manos una taza de humeante chocolate caliente, que le tendió sin dejar de sonreír. Minerva la cogió, y dio un sorbo.

- Gracias. Esta muy bueno.

- Siento haberte asustado. He estropeado tu redacción.

- No pasa nada – respondió ella – No tiene importancia.

- No se como puedes estar aquí. Yo ya estaría congelado – rió él.

- Bueno, el frío me gusta – se rió ella – O mejor, la soledad que provoca. Siempre me ha gustado esta época. Con este frío, nadie viene aquí a molestarme con sus miradas y sus susurros.

Minerva miró el suelo nevado y Edward se sintió un poco mal.

- Si te incomodo dímelo, y ya nos vemos en otro momento – dijo él.

- ¡No! – exclamó la bruja – Me gusta que estés aquí... conmigo.

Edward sonrió y sin darse cuenta tomó la mano de la chica, dándole un suave apretón.

- Me alegro que no te moleste. A mi también me gustar estar aquí... contigo.

Minerva enrojeció, y ambos fueron conscientes que estaban cogidos de la mano y se soltaron con rapidez, avergonzados.

- Lo siento – dijo él.

- No yo... no quería... – trató de decir ella.

- No se que... no pretendía... bueno sí pero no... – decía él a la vez.

Se callaron. Sus miradas se cruzaron. Ella le miró interrogantemente. Y él se decidió. Edward se acercó lentamente, eliminando los centímetros que los separaban y la besó. Fue un roce de labios, pero ella abrió los labios y correspondió su beso.

Minerva paso sus manos por el cuello del chico, y Edward abrazó la cintura de la chica. No les importaba nada más, ni el frío, ni que alguien pudiese verles. Eran solo ellos dos.

Lentamente, el beso termino y ambos se separaron. Minerva bajó la cabeza, sonrojada. Edward, tomándola por la barbilla, la obligó a mirarle.

- Yo... bueno, no soy muy bueno con las palabras, ya lo sabes... pero quiero que sepas... que... bueno... que no lamento este beso.

- Edward yo... – trató de decir ella, pero fue interrumpida.

- Se que tu sigues pensando en Ryddle, y lo comprendo. Llevabas dos años con él, y a mí apenas me conoces de hace dos meses. Pero aún así... bueno, desde que te conozco has cambiado mi vida. Y creo... creo... creo que me he enamorado de ti. Y me gusta. Me gusta sentirme así.

Minerva no pudo reprimir unas lágrimas. Un cúmulo de sensaciones la invadían. Y el chico no supo reaccionar a sus lágrimas.

- Yo... Minerva... no quería... no llores por favor.

Ella trató de frenar sus lágrimas y le sonrió. Se inclinó sobre el chico y le besó de nuevo, pillándole por sorpresa.

- A mi también me gusta sentirme así – dijo ella, y luego siguió – Sigo pensando en Tom, y es algo que haré siempre porque ha formado parte de mi vida... pero quiero seguir adelante, y él está detrás y tu estás aquí.

- ¿Seguirías adelante conmigo? – preguntó él.

- Sí – respondió Minerva.

Edward abrazó a la bruja y la besó feliz.

* * *

Al principio nadie notó nada extraño, pero pronto corrieron los rumores hasta que quedó clara la cosa. Minerva Henderson salía con Edward McGonagall. Rápidamente los cotilleos se esparcieron por el colegio. Las miradas se dirigían a la pareja y a Tom Ryddle, que desde la mesa de Slytherin, era testigo de muestras de amor que la pareja se prodigaba en el Gran Comedor.

Minerva sabía que la gente murmuraba a sus espaldas. Que si había hecho algo para atrapar a uno de los más guapos miembros de Hufflepuff, después de que Tom Ryddle la dejase hacía solo dos meses... Incluso alguien se atrevió a mencionar la posibilidad que ella jugase con ambos chicos.

Edward, quien congenió rápidamente con Charlus y Dorea, se irguió como defensor de su novia ante los comentarios, pero él mismo era victima de ellos, hasta en su propia sala común.

- Lo siento Ed – dijo ella – Esto es insoportable.

- No lo sientas cielo – respondió él abrazándola – Mientras estés tu aquí, no me importa nada más. Ya lo sabes¿no? Te quiero, y eso es lo único que me importa.

Y dicho esto la besó.

- Estaba pensando – dijo ella – Podría venir unos días ahora en Navidad a mi casa, así conocerías a mi padre. Estoy segura que le gustaras.

- ¿Tu padre? – se asustó el chico – Min, apenas llevamos unas semanas.

- Ya lo se – dijo ella – Pero soy tan feliz contigo que necesito compartirlo con mi padre. Además, estoy segura que él se pondrá muy contento con conocer a mi novio.

- Pero... ¿él sabe lo de Ryddle?

Minerva dudó un instante, y luego bajó la cabeza, como hacía cada vez que tenía miedo o se sentía mal.

- Sabía que salía con él, pero nunca le llevé a casa. No le conté la verdad de cómo terminamos, simplemente le dije que se acabó. Pero contigo es distinto.

Edward acarició el rostro de la chica, colocándole un mechón tras su oreja.

- Esta bien, iré a tu casa, y luego tu vendrás a la mía.

- ¿Qué? – exclamó ella.

- ¿Acaso pensabas que no vendrías tu a conocer a mis padres?

- Bueno... es diferente – explicó ella.

- ¿Por qué? - sonrió él.

- Porque yo solamente es mi padre... y tu... bueno, tienes una gran familia.

Edward se rió.

- No te rías – dijo ella molesta – Por Navidades van a estar tus abuelos, tus tíos, tus primos, tus padres, y tus cinco hermanas. ¡Y no creas que no me asustan!

Edward carcajeó mientras ella hacía un mohín.

- ¿Tienes miedo de mi familia? No seas tonta – la abrazó – No te van a comer. Pero tienen muchas ganas de conocerte. Mi abuela siempre dice que quiere verme con novia antes de morirse, no la podemos decepcionar¿no?

Minerva gruñó por lo bajo. Edward, riéndose aún, la besó en la punta de la nariz.

- Les vas a gustar. Simplemente se tu misma.

- Pero primero vienes tu a mi casa – dijo ella rápidamente.

- Vale, primero a tu casa y luego a la mía. Trato hecho – rió Edward – Te quiero Min.

- Yo también te quiero Ed.

* * *

_Bueno, este es mi octavo capítulo. Hasta aquí llega mi imaginación por hoy, porque aún queda mucho más y muy emocionante, espero que no os lo perdáis, porque seguramente será ya en el próximo. ¡Y no digo nada más! Que a ver si desvelo la emoción._

_Gracias a los reviews del capítulo anterior, a Koumal Lupin-Nott, Yedra Phoenix, Ely Potter Black, ArteMisa, Nailahcris y Angela Alissa Black, y a todos aquellos que leen pero no dejan review (que ya podrías animaros¿no?)_

_Espero que este nuevo capítulo os guste tanto como el anterior. _

_Un beso muy fuerte a tods._

_Pd: nos leemos en el noveno!!_


	9. Capítulo 9

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia, así como parte de la trama no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y yo simplemente los uso para ir más allá de la imaginación._

**CAPITULO 9**

- Toc toc – dijo una suave voz, a la vez que se oía llamar a la puerta.

Minerva se giró. Estaba sentada en el alféizar de la ventana de su habitación. En el marco de la puerta, estaba su padre.

- Pasa papá – sonrió ella.

Patrick Henderson entró en la habitación de su única hija, y se sentó junto a ella.

- ¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas? Eddie ya se ha dormido.

- No le llames así – rió la bruja – Sabes que no le gusta.

- Tu lo llamas Ed¿no? Pues que se aguante, para mí es Eddie.

Padre e hija rieron. Él puso un corto mechón detrás de la oreja de su hija y la miró, sintiéndose orgulloso de ella.

- ¿Me cuentas que te pasa?

Minerva suspiró. Su relación era muy estrecha, a ambos les faltaba la presencia de Lily, una madre y una esposa, y por eso, estaban tan unidos.

- Cariño... – susurró su padre - ¿Es por Eddie¿O tal vez por Tom?

- No lo se papá – dijo ella finalmente – Quiero mucho a Ed, ha cambiado mi vida. Apareció cuando más sola estaba y ha sido un apoyo constante.

- ¿Pero?

- Aún pienso en Tom. Él ha sido... ni tan siquiera se como describirlo. Aún le amo papá. Y no quiero hacerlo... No quiero hacerle daño a Ed, ni hacerme daño a mi misma. Me siento perdida.

Patrick acarició el rostro de su hija y sonrió. _"Benditos diecisiete"_ pensó. Su niña era una mujer perdida en un mundo nuevo.

- Cuando tu madre murió – empezó el hombre. Minerva le miró sorprendida, su padre no solía hablar de eso – también me sentí perdido. Ella era todo para mí. Y yo no sabía que hacer, y más contigo, tan pequeña. Pero, al cabo de unos años, sucedió algo que no te conté porque tenía miedo que te enfadaras.

- ¿A que te refieres? – inquirió ella.

- Conocí a otra mujer. Se llamaba Jillian, y lo pase muy bien con ella. Me sentía feliz porque por fin volvía a sentirme bien. Pero ella me dejó.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque, según ella, no podía competir contra el recuerdo de Lily – dijo sonriendo el hombre – Y yo le dije que nunca le había pedido que compitiese con ella. Pero Jillian no lo quiso ver así, y se marchó.

Minerva esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Lo sentía por su padre.

- Con esto te quiero decir, que no tienes que olvidar a Tom. Él siempre formará parte de tu vida y si lo olvidas, estarás olvidando parte de tu vida. Simplemente se trata de sonreír al recordar esos buenos momentos, y continuar caminando hacia delante, un delante donde ahora esta Eddie.

Minerva se abrazó a su padre. Se sentía feliz.

- Gracias papá.

- Y ten en cuenta también, que del único hombre que te puedes fiar es de tu padre – rió el hombre.

- ¡Papá! – exclamó la chica divertida.

- Anda, acuéstate y descansa. Mañana te vas a casa de Eddie – le guiñó un ojo – Ya me contarás.

- Te quiero papá.

- Y yo a ti pequeña Min. ¿Sabes? Me alegra que hayas venido a pasar las Navidades en casa.

* * *

Minerva se miraba al espejo. Llevaba puesta un sencilla túnica en rojo suave, y era ya la octava vez que se miraba al espejo nerviosa. Muy nerviosa.

Aquella mañana habían llegado a casa de Edward, pero solo estaba su hermana inmediatamente mayor, el resto estaban trabajando, así que sería para la cena cuando conocería a la familia McGonagall.

Se oyeron unos suaves golpes, y Edward entró con una amplia sonrisa en los labios.

- Estás preciosa – susurró.

- Gracias – respondió ella – Ed – llamó al cabo de unos instantes - ¿Habrá mucha gente?

El chico se rió.

- Tranquila. Esta noche estarán mis padres y mis hermanas solo. Acuérdate de los nombres, Elizabeth, Sarah, Elleanor y Shopie. ¿Vale?

- Elizabeth, Sarah, Elleanor y Shopie – repitió la chica – Vale, me acuerdo.

- Lo vas a hacer muy bien – sonrió él, acercándose a la chica y apoyando su frente en la suya – simplemente se tu misma.

Y la besó suavemente en los labios.

- Vamos – susurró.

Ambos muchachos salieron de la habitación y bajaron las escaleras de la casa hasta llegar al salón. Allí les esperaban los señores McGonagall con sus hijas. Minerva esbozó una pequeña sonrisa de nerviosismo que hizo sonreír a la señora McGonagall.

- Feliz Navidad Minerva. Me alegro mucho de conocerte – dijo ella.

- El placer es mío señora McGonagall. Feliz Navidad a usted también – respondió la chica.

- Mi marido Shaun – indicó la señora McGonagall.

El hombre se adelantó y apretó la mano de la joven bruja. Era un hombre alto y grande, imponente. Minerva deseó no verle nunca enfadado.

- Yo soy Sarah – se presentó una de las hermanas de Ed. Minerva rápidamente la asoció con la hermana más dicharachera, con la que Ed hacía sus travesuras.

Las otras hermanas también se presentaron a la bruja, aunque a Shopie ya la había conocido por la mañana, y juntos se sentaron a cenar.

- Bueno Minerva – inquirió el señor McGonagall - ¿Qué planes tienes para cuando salgas de Hogwarts?

- ¡Papá¿Es preciso eso? – inquirió Edward.

- Que tu aún estés indeciso no significa que ella deba estarlo. Además, quiero conocerla un poco.

- Tengo una beca para estudiar en el IET para empezar el próximo septiembre. Fue el profesor Dumbledore quien me ofreció la posibilidad.

- ¿En serio? Felicidades – exclamó una de las hermanas.

- ¿Qué es el IET? – inquirió la madre.

- Instituto Europeo de Transformaciones – explicó Minerva.

- Minerva es la mejor alumna de Transformaciones del colegio – dijo Ed, orgulloso de su chica – Incluso se decir que no había habido otro como ella desde el mismo profesor Dumbledore.

La bruja enrojeció un poco. Sabía que era buena, pero siempre se sentía incómoda con los halagos.

- ¿Y donde esta ese instituto?

- Su sede está en Madrid. Tendría que estar fuera por unos cinco años.

- Yo recuerdo a Edward quejándose de Transformaciones la primera Navidad después de entrar en Hogwarts. Realmente la odiaba – dijo la mayor de las hermanas.

- Seguro que le ayudaras¿no Minerva? – preguntó quisquillosamente otra de las hermanas.

- ¡Elleanor! – exclamó el chico, rojo de vergüenza.

- ¿Fuisteis también a Hufflepuff? – preguntó Minerva en un intento de cambiar el tema.

- Yo fui Ravenclaw – explicó Elizabeth – Pero el resto han sido Hufflepuff, excepto mi padre también, que fue Gryffindor. ¿De que casa eres tu?

- Gryffindor – sonrió la chica.

- La casa de los leones – dijo orgulloso el señor McGonagall, alzando su copa.

Todos rieron, y Minerva se sintió cómoda junto a la familia. Esa misma noche le escribiría a su padre, contándole la velada.

* * *

- Al final no fue tan mal¿no?

Minerva y Edward estaban sentados en un compartimiento del Expreso de Hogwarts. Ella se apoyaba en su pecho, y él aprovechaba para acariciarle el pelo.

- Han sido unas Navidades divertidas – rió ella mientras le besaba.

- ¿Se puede?

Ambos chicos miraron a la puerta y encontraron allí a Dorea y Charlus.

- Adelante – sonrió Minerva.

- ¿Qué tal las Navidades?

- Muy bien, las pasamos en casa de Charlus – respondió Dorea – Mejor que en mi casa.

- Mejor, porque sino ahora estarías criticando a todos tus parientes – rió Minerva recordando cuando su amigo paso el verano en casa de su novia.

- Mucho mejor. Al menos no hay tantos familiares como en su casa – comentó Charlus – Aún me equivoco con algunos nombres.

- A mi me pasa con las hermanas de Ed.

- ¿En serio? – inquirió el chico – No me lo habías dicho.

Los cuatro adolescentes se rieron. Siempre era bueno estar con la familia, pero ninguno cambiaría esos momentos en que volvían a reunirse para ir a Hogwarts.

- ¿Una partidita de snap explosivo? – preguntó Charlus sacando un mazo de cartas.

* * *

Minerva reprimió un bostezo. Había sido un día agotador. El primero tras la vuelta de las vacaciones, y al profesor Dippet no se le había ocurrido otra cosa que convocar a los prefectos para una reunión. Y eso no era lo peor.

Lo peor había sido tener que soportar la presencia de Tom en la misma habitación. A excepción de las clases, no coincidían para nada.

La chica sacudió su cabeza para desquitarse de esos recuerdos y se esforzó por llegar pronto a su sala común. Había parada en el baño y antes había hablado con una prefecta de Ravenclaw, y su compañero ya había regresado a la sala común sin esperarla. Ahora tenía que hacer el trayecto a solas.

Un ruido la hizo ponerse alerta. Sintió miedo. El pasillo, adornado con cuadros cuyos personajes ya dormían y armaduras, apenas tenía luz y daba un aspecto tétrico. Además, había cuatro puertas, y Minerva tuvo el estúpido temor que una de ellas se abriese y sucediese algo como lo que ocurrió hacía dos años, con todo el asunto de la Cámara de los Secretos.

Se giró y chocó contra algo. Fue a gritar del susto pero una mano le tapó la boca. La bruja trató de resistirse. En ese momento su lógica le decía que pelease por huir de allí.

Minerva fue empujada dentro de una de las aulas. Se asustó cuando oyó cerrarse la puerta. El aula estaba a oscuras.

- ¿Quién es?

La luz se prendió. Y Minerva se relajó en cuanto reconoció a la figura, para inmediatamente ponerse nuevamente en guardia. Era Tom.

- Hola Nagini.

- No tienes ningún derecho a llamarme así ni a retenerme aquí. Déjame irme.

El chico se rió. Minerva miró a su alrededor. Era un pequeño salón con una chimenea y varios sofás a su alrededor.

- Déjame irme – exigió nuevamente.

- ¿Y si no quiero? – respondió Tom – Puedes gritar todo lo que quieras, nadie te va a oír – el chico se fue acercando peligrosamente – Además, yo quiero que hablemos.

Minerva siguió quieta y firme en su posición. No iba a dejarse asustar por esa estúpida serpiente.

- ¿Qué demonios has visto en el estúpido de McGonagall?

- Supongo que todo aquello que vi en ti y luego resultó que no tenías. Es un caballero, al contrario que tu.

- Ya claro – rió él – Pero aun así estuviste dos años conmigo.

- Dos años tirados a la basura – replicó ella, enfadada.

- No es verdad – rió él – No piensas eso.

- ¿Y tu que sabes?

- Te conozco Nagini, más de lo que tu tal vez quisieras.

Minerva advirtió un brillo rojo en sus ojos. Y tuvo el presentimiento de que ya había visto esos ojos en alguna parte. Miedo.

Pero Tom la sorprendió. La cogió con fuerza por los brazos y la besó.

Minerva jadeó sorprendida. La había cogido por sorpresa, y no pudo evitar el contacto entre sus labios. Y sintió nuevamente esa sensación que no había sido capaz de olvidar. Sin ser consciente abrió sus labios, permitiendo a Tom la entrada en su boca.

El chico profundizó el beso y ella, libre de la presión en sus brazos, rodeó al chico hundiendo su dedos entre los cabellos del mago. No pensaban, no querían hacerlo. Simplemente siguieron sus instintos.

* * *

_Hola a todo el mundo... he vuelto!! En fin, aquí traigo una nueva entrega de esta historia, que espero que os guste. Y si alguien se ha quedado con mas al final, os puedo decir que continuará en el capítulo diez... no voy a dejarlo así tal cual jejeje a partir de ahora, la relación de Minerva y Tom tomará un giro inesperado (o a lo mejor no tanto)_

_Gracias, como siempre, a todos aquellos que leyeron el último capítulo (o toda la historia) y en especial a Koumal Lupin-Nott, Nailahcris, Ely Potter Black, Yedra Phoenix, ArteMisa, rachel black87 y lunatik.black, por sus reviews._

_Espero que disfrutéis del noveno. Prometo traer pronto el décimo y no tardarme demasiado jejeje_

_Besos!!!_


	10. Capítulo 10

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia, así como parte de la trama no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y yo simplemente los uso para ir más allá de la imaginación._

**CAPITULO 10**

Sus lenguas chocaron con fuerza en un violento beso en el que tanto Minerva como Tom pusieron todo su odio y rabia. Las manos de la chica se enredaron en los cabellos del chico, para luego tratar de abarcar toda su espalda. Las manos de él rodearon con fuerza su cintura. Una de sus manos bajó hacia el trasero de Minerva mientras otra se deslizó hasta uno de sus pechos.

La bruja no pudo reprimir un gemido de placer y sorpresa que hizo que ambos se separasen y se mirasen. Minerva estaba totalmente sonrojada y Tom respiraba agitadamente.

- Esto... esto no esta... bien – dijo ella.

Tom no dijo nada.

- No podemos – repitió ella – No puedo hacerle esto a Edward. No podemos. Terminamos.

Tom abrazó a Minerva, haciendo que esta callase. Pocas veces eran las que Tom abrazaba a alguien, y siempre lo hacía con sencillez y ponía atención especial, como si fuesen frágiles piezas de cristal. Ella adoraba sus abrazos. Suspiró.

- ¿Sabías que los suspiros son besos no dados? – preguntó él, antes de acercarse a su rostro y besarla con ternura esta vez.

- Esto esta mal Tom – indicó ella.

- No te preguntes Nagini, actúa – dijo él.

Pero ella no se movió. Entonces el chico se apartó de ella y la miró.

- Sabes lo que hay – dijo fríamente haciendo que ella le mirase – Sabes lo que te ofrezco y me conoces. Elige. Si te vas no volveré a molestarte. Pero luego no me pidas explicaciones si te quedas.

Minerva le miró. Si se iba, podría ser feliz con Ed y olvidarse de Tom para siempre.

- Debería irme, pero no puedo.

Él sonrió maliciosamente y la besó posesivamente. Minerva no pudo reprimir un par de lágrimas. Se había condenado a sí misma, porque no era capaz de vivir sin él. Y mientras él la besaba y comenzaba a desnudarla, ella se recriminó que nunca debió confiar en él.

* * *

Los días daban paso a las semanas, pero Minerva no se daba cuenta del paso del tiempo. Dorea comenzaba a preocuparse, pues su amiga llegaba más tarde de lo habitual de las rondas y muchas veces con los ojos aguados. Y alguna noche la había oído llorar en la cama.

Los encuentros que Minerva sostenía con Tom tras las rondas nocturnas siempre tenían lugar en la misma aula. Y siempre se basaban en sexo. Algunas veces sobre el sofá, y si daba tiempo, la bruja lo transformaba en una cama, pero muchas veces yacían sobre la alfombra, frente al fuego de la chimenea.

Unas veces Tom era cariñoso y otras veces la tomaba con violencia. Pero Minerva no decía nada, no podía. Había aceptado su juego y ya no podía echarse atrás.

Aquella tarde, Minerva estudiaba en la biblioteca, sentada en su lugar favorito, con vistas al Lago Negro. Por eso, aquella tarde aún no había prestado atención a sus deberes. Porque allí, junto al lago, estaba Tom. Sabía que el chico la miraba, y ella no podía apartar su mirada.

De pronto, sintió que alguien le tapaba los ojos y susurraba en su oreja.

- Feliz San Valentín.

Minerva se giró. Sonriente y tras ella se hallaba Edward, sosteniendo un ramo de rosas.

- ¿Qué...? Yo... – trató de decir ella. No había recordado que aquel día era 14 de febrero.

- ¿Estás bien cielo? – sonrió él, acariciando su mejilla.

Minerva se sintió sucia y embustera. No era justo lo que le hacía a Edward, no a él, que tan bien se portaba con ella, que la quería de verdad.

- Lo siento Ed, no recordé que hoy era San Valentín – respondió ella apenada.

- Últimamente pasas mucho tiempo en la biblioteca. Deberías relajarte. Tu media de EXTASIS para el IET no va a bajar porque reduzcas el tiempo de estudio.

La chica sonrió levemente, y entonces él le hizo entrega del ramo. Ella olió las rosas y cuando levantó el rostro, Edward la besó con suavidad.

- Vámonos de aquí – susurró él.

Minerva recogió sus libros y pergaminos y los puso en la mochila, y con esta en el hombro y el ramo de rosas en una mano, salió de la biblioteca cogida con la otra mano del chico.

Ignoraba a donde se dirigían. Edward subió al sexto piso, y la condujo hasta un pequeño salón de estudio.

Edward abrazó a la chica y la besó. Minerva no se fijó en donde dejaba caer el ramo y su mochila, y se abrazó al mago devolviéndole con fuerza el beso. Él acarició las caderas de su novia y con suavidad la empujó hacia una de las mesas. Bajo sus manos hasta su trasero.

Entonces Minerva se tensó. Recordó a Tom, vigilante en el lago, recordándole que ella era suya.

Edward notó como su chica se tensaba y se paró. Minerva respiraba agitadamente y estaba roja. El chico acarició su rostro y le apartó los mechones de su cara.

- ¿Sucede algo¿Estas bien? – preguntó.

- Lo siento Ed... yo... no... lo siento – murmuró ella.

- Hey tranquila – respondió él abrazándola y notando como ella sollozaba en su hombro – No pasa nada, tranquila.

- Lo siento... no es que no quiera, es que... no puedo Ed... lo siento.

- Tranquila – respondió él meciéndola con suavidad – Te quiero Min.

Minerva sollozó más fuerte. Se sintió débil.

* * *

Aquella noche, Minerva se encogió en forma fetal sobre la alfombra en busca de calor por parte de la chimenea. Estaba desnuda, y a su lado, Tom recuperaba el ritmo de la respiración.

No se asustó al sentir la fría caricia del chico en sus caderas. Tampoco pudo evitar que lágrimas cayesen por sus mejillas.

- No llores Nagini¿no te gusta? – dijo él, con voz burlona.

- Debería estar en brazos de Edward, no en los tuyos.

- Sin embargo estás aquí – replicó él – Tu aceptaste el trato.

- Hoy traté de estar con él – confesó ella – Pero no pude. No me dejaste.

Tom sonrió y la encaró para mirarla. Tomó sus manos y las apresó sobre su cabeza, mientras se situaba sobre ella. La chica notó la erección del mago.

- Eres mía Nagini, recuérdalo siempre.

- ¿Entonces porque me dejaste? – replicó ella – Estábamos bien. Éramos novios. ¿Por qué Tom?

- Porque podría haber sido un obstáculo en mi carrera.

Minerva fue a responder, pero en cambio, de su garganta salió un grito de dolor. Tom la había tomado por la fuerza y sin avisar. Y dolía.

La bruja trató de imaginar que estaba en una cama, que era Edward quien le hacía el amor, y que el ramo de rosas reposaba en un jarrón con agua en la mesilla. Pero su mente la devolvía a la realidad, a aquella alfombra y a Tom.

* * *

Comenzó a sospechar a mediados de mayo. Al principio creyó que se trataba del nervio por la proximidad de los exámenes y de la culpabilidad por seguir con Edward y engañarle con Tom. Decidió no asustarse y esperar, pero aún así, compró aquella caja.

La llegada de los exámenes hizo que se olvidase de aquel asunto, hasta la salida de su último EXTASI, Pociones. Minerva se desmayó.

Dorea, Charlus y Edward se asustaron mucho, pese a que la chica recobró la conciencia un minuto después.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó tras beber un vaso de agua.

- Te has desmayado – explicó Dorea.

- Vamos, te acompaño a la enfermería – dijo Edward.

- No hace falta, estoy bien. Debe de haber sido este calor y luego el vaho de las pociones – se excusó Minerva.

- Insisto – dijo Edward.

- Estoy bien – volvió a decir Minerva.

- No cuesta nada que Madame Chevalier te haga un chequeo – dijo Charlus.

- Nosotros te acompañamos – añadió Dorea.

- ¡Estoy bien! – gritó Minerva, sobresaltando a sus amigos – Estoy bien – repitió más calmada.

Y dicho esto, la chica se levantó y salió corriendo por entre medio de los curiosos y mirones de sus compañeros. En su huída, alcanzó a ver a Tom parado en los escalones que observaba la escena con gesto imperturbable.

Minerva no paró hasta llegar a su habitación y encerrarse en el baño. Y al encerrarse, lo hizo con la caja que había comprado hacía un mes. La miró con temor, asustada y nerviosa.

Inspiró profundamente y la abrió. Sacó una botellita que contenía un líquido amarillo, y sin pensárselo dos veces, se lo tragó.

Luego se levantó la camisa dejando al descubierto su barriga. Los dos minutos de espera se tradujeron en dos horas, o incluso dos días, en su mente. Finalmente un círculo se formó sobre ella.

Minerva ahogó una exclamación y tapó su boca con la mano. Las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas. Estaba embarazada.

* * *

_Bueno, este es más cortito que otros. Y la verdad es que aunque hoy mi muso estaba inspirado (en medio de la clase de matemáticas) he pensado que es mejor cortar aquí el capítulo y dejar otras cosas para el siguiente. Y el siguiente si que será largo así que lo compensaré._

_Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo. La verdad es que llegado a este punto, tuve muchas dudas con lo que hacer, pero al final me he decido por esto. Solo quiero me digáis vuestra opinión. Ya sabéis que es lo que más valoro, así que solo se trata de hacer clic en GO jejeje_

_Gracias como no a Koumal Lupin-Nott, mustachi, Nailahcris y Rowen de la H (nuestra querida ArteMisa jejeje)_

_Nos leemos en el undécimo. Un beso muy fuerte a todo el mundo. _


	11. Capítulo 11

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia, así como parte de la trama no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y yo simplemente los uso para ir más allá de la imaginación._

**CAPITULO 11**

- ¿Minerva¿Estás ahí?

Dorea golpeaba con suavidad la puerta del baño. Habían buscado a Minerva por todas partes, hasta que una chica de quinto año de su casa les dijo que la había visto subir a las habitaciones.

- ¿Minerva? Soy Dorea, por favor, ábreme.

Un suave clic indicó que la puerta del baño se abría. Minerva salió con los ojos rojos e hinchados. Dorea se extrañó.

- ¿Sucede algo? Minerva¿qué pasa?

La chica negó con la cabeza y salió de la habitación sin decir nada. Tampoco le dirigió palabra a Charlus que la observó salir de la sala común sin hacer nada por retenerla.

- ¿Qué le pasa? – le preguntó a su novia cuando esta bajó los escalones.

- No ha dicho nada – repuso esta con una expresión indefinible – Pero he encontrado esto y ha estado llorando.

- ¿Qué es?

Dorea le había mostrado a Charlus la botellita vacía y la caja que Minerva había olvidado en el suelo del baño.

- Es una prueba de embarazo.

* * *

Minerva bajó las escaleras de las mazmorras. Sabía que no iba a poder entrar en la sala común de Slytherin, pero si hacía falta, estaba dispuesta a derribar aquella pared para hablar con él.

Una vez más, él la sorprendió. La esperaba en uno de los corredores.

- ¿Me buscabas Nagini?

- Decide Tom – pidió ella fríamente – Decide si solo soy un objeto con el que jugar o soy algo más.

El chico no dijo nada.

- Estoy dispuesta a dejarlo todo para seguirte a donde tu quieras, pero necesito algo de tu parte. Queda una semana y luego ya no volveremos más a Hogwarts, decídete de una vez Tom. O me quieres o esto se acabó.

- Esto no se puede acabar Nagini. Hicimos un trato. ¿O ya te has cansado de ser mi chica?

- No soy tu chica Tom. Soy una estúpida por creer en ti.

- No querida Nagini – susurró él mientras se acercaba – No eres estúpida, lo que tu eres se llaman putas.

Tom la cogió fuertemente por el brazo, haciéndole daño. Minerva aprovechó su cercanía y le escupió en el rostro. Enfurecido, Tom la golpeó. La chica se tambaleó hacía atrás, pero no cayó al suelo porque alguien la sujetó. Al girarse, se le cayó el mundo a los pies. Era Edward.

- Ed... yo... lo siento... Ed – trató de decir ella.

- ¿Desde cuando?

Minerva trató de esconder el rostro. Edward había hablado con voz fría y distante.

- Desde que volvimos de Navidad McGonagall – respondió Tom con una sonrisa maliciosa – Ya ves, ni un mes pudo serte fiel la leona.

- Lo siento Ed – Minerva lloraba en silencio – Ed por favor, mírame... Ed.

El chico no la miró, pero sacó su varita y apuntó a Tom, que veloz también sacó su varita.

- ¿Dolorido McGonagall? – se burló Tom.

- Eres un canalla Ryddle – escupió Edward.

De las varitas de ambos chicos salieron rayos tratando de dar en el contrario. Un duelo se desenvolvió en aquel lóbrego pasadizo de las mazmorras.

Minerva gritó desesperada que parasen. Tenía miedo que ambos resultasen heridos. Gritaba y lloraba de impotencia.

- ¡Basta¡Parad!

Un rayo perdido golpeó en ella lanzándola hacia atrás para golpearse contra la pared y caer al suelo inconsciente. Los dos chicos interrumpieron su duelo.

- ¡Minerva! – gritó asustado Edward.

Un charco de sangre se formó entre las piernas de la bruja. Edward reaccionó y la tomó entre sus brazos para salir corriendo en dirección a la enfermería. Tom se quedó quieto en su posición, sin dejar de mirar el charco de sangre que se había formado en el suelo donde antes había estado ella.

* * *

Minerva se removió en la cama. Con lentitud abrió los ojos y advirtió que se encontraba en la enfermería.

- Buenas noches señorita Henderson.

La chica se sobresaltó al ver al profesor Dumbledore a su lado. El hombres le sonreía y ella terminó por devolverle la sonrisa.

- Supongo que ya imagina porque está aquí.

Ella bajó la cabeza y puso sus manos en su barriga.

- Uno de los rayos proveniente del duelo de los señores Ryddle y McGonagall dio en usted. Fue una suerte que el señor McGonagall reaccionará rápidamente y la trajese a la enfermería.

Minerva siguió sin decir nada. Estaba totalmente avergonzada, y sentía que había defraudado a todo el mundo.

- Hablé con ambos para poder entender lo sucedido esta tarde en las mazmorras – el profesor Dumbledore la miró a través de sus gafas de media luna – Me duele decirle que me ha decepcionado señorita Henderson.

Minerva soltó un par de lágrimas.

- Lo lamento profesor Dumbledore – respondió ella – Supongo que le he fallado a mucha gente.

- Sí, es cierto que ha decepcionado a muchas personas, pero siempre hay tiempo para redimirse de los actos cometidos – dijo el profesor, con un tono melancólico – Tal vez lo mejor que puede hacer ahora es marcharse a Madrid al IET, sacar unas brillantes calificaciones, y volver cuando las cosas estén más tranquilas. El profesor Dippet ha tenido que colocar vigilancia sobre el señor Ryddle y el señor McGonagall por miedo a que ambos vuelvan a atacarse.

- ¿A Madrid? Pero profesor... – Minerva se interrumpió, y la mirada del profesor, serena y tranquila, la invitó a proseguir – Yo... estoy embarazada y no voy a poder...

No quiso decirlo. Porque no quería asumirlo, no quería asumir que sus aspiraciones se truncaban.

El profesor Dumbledore puso una mano en su hombro.

- Lo lamento mucho Minerva.

La chica se asustó. El profesor la había llamado por su nombre.

- ¿Mi bebé? – preguntó asustada.

- Lo perdiste – dijo simplemente el profesor.

Ella rompió a llorar. No pudo evitarlo. Sabía que ese bebe rompía sus sueños y aspiraciones, pero aún así, ella ya lo quería, ya esperaba ansiosa el momento de tenerlo en sus brazos.

El profesor apretó su hombro con suavidad, en un intento de compartir su tristeza. Minerva le miró y le sonrió.

- Gracias por todo profesor – murmuró.

- Duerma un poco, le vendrá bien. Madame Chevalier quiere tenerla unos días en observación.

El profesor se retiró y ella se durmió entre sollozos y lágrimas que mojaban la almohada.

* * *

Dorea y Charlus fueron las primeras visitas que recibió. Simplemente le preguntaron si estaba bien y ella asintió. No dijeron nada. O por lo menos, nada relacionado con el bebé, Tom y Edward. Minerva supuso que el profesor Dumbledore había hablado con ellos.

Ambos chicos estuvieron con ella toda la mañana, hablando de exámenes y otras tonterías, o simplemente, en silencio.

Por la tarde, Minerva recibió la visita de Edward. Al principio ninguno de los dos supo que decir.

- ¿Qué tal estás? – preguntó él.

- Bien, gracias – respondió ella.

- El profesor Dumbledore nos contó... bueno... lo del bebé – ella bajó su rostro avergonzada – Siento mucho que lo perdieses.

- ¿Lo sientes? – preguntó ella – No era tuyo Ed, deberías de estar furioso, no decirme que sientes lo ocurrido.

El chico la miró, y ella pudo ver una mirada de infinita ternura y tristeza.

- Sí que lo siento. Porque ante todo era tu hijo, y yo a ti te quiero más que nada en este mundo – confesó él.

- ¿Después de todo lo que he hecho? Harías bien en odiarme.

- Lo he intentado¿sabes? – respondió él – Pero no puedo.

Volvieron a guardar silencio.

- ¿Cuándo te vas a Madrid?

- La última semana de julio – respondió ella – Quiero adaptarme antes de comenzar las clases. De paso practicaré algo de castellano.

- Si quieres, podría ir a verte en Navidades.

Minerva le miró. No pudo evitar tomar su mano y darle un pequeño apretón.

- Creo que será mejor que no nos veamos por un tiempo. Yo voy a tener que concentrarme mucho en el IET y todo esto está muy reciente. Necesito olvidarlo.

- Bien – respondió él.

- ¿Tu que vas a hacer?

- Voy a ingresar en la Academia de Aurores – explicó él.

- Seguro que serás un magnífico auror – sonrió ella.

- Y tu una estupenda profesora de transformaciones – dijo él.

Edward se levantó de su silla y se acercó a Minerva para depositar un beso en su frente.

- Cuídate mucho Minerva.

- Tu también Edward.

El chico se dio la vuelta para marcharse, y antes de salir por la puerta se giró para ver a la chica. Ella le miraba desde su cama y sonrió. Edward le devolvió la sonrisa.

* * *

Minerva trató de dormir. Ya era de noche, y un elfo doméstico se había llevado su bandeja de la cena, que apenas había tocado. No había querido decírselo a sus amigos, pero cuando dormía, soñaba con el llanto de un bebé.

Un ruido la sobresaltó. Se giró rápidamente y se incorporó sobre su cama. Una figura se acercaba a ella. La reconoció instantes después. Tom.

El chico se acercó hasta los pies de su cama y la miró.

- ¿Qué tal estás?

La pregunta sorprendió enormemente a la chica. No se lo esperaba.

- Bien – respondió.

- El profesor Dumbledore me dijo que estabas embarazada. Y que perdiste el bebé – relató - ¿Era ese el motivo porque el que viniste a hablar conmigo?

Minerva asintió. Luego clavó su mirada en él.

- Puede que el bebé fuera lo que determinó que fuese a hablar contigo, pero quiero que sepas que lo que dije era cierto. Estaba dispuesta a dejarlo todo por ti.

- ¿Ya no? – inquirió Tom.

- Debería decir que no – dijo Minerva sonriendo tristemente – Pero aún así, si me lo propusieses, iría contigo hasta el fin del mundo.

Tom se aferró con fuerza a los barrotes de la cama y clavó su mirada al suelo. Minerva le miró interrogantemente, puesto que no entendía su actitud.

- Olvídame Minerva – dijo él entonces – Deshazte de cualquier recuerdo en el que esté yo, olvida que me quieres, ódiame. Es lo mejor. Para los dos.

- ¿Por qué me dices esto Tom?

El chico levantó la cabeza y se acercó a ella. Minerva no se movió, y Tom la besó. Fue un besó tierno, dulce, como los primeros que él le daba hacía ya dos años. Un beso en el que Minerva sabía que Tom ponía su amor. Un beso de verdad.

- Porque te quiero Nagini.

El chico dio media vuelta para marcharse, pero el grito de ella le hizo parase.

- ¡Tom!

El chico se giró y sonrió.

- La próxima vez que nos veamos, ya no habrá ningún Tom – dijo – Y de corazón hoy espero que no haya próxima vez.

Tom se marchó, y dejó a Minerva confundida en la cama. La chica pasó su mano por sus labios, por aquellos labios que él acababa de besar. Y lloró.

* * *

Minerva miró a su alrededor. Su traslador acababa de llegar a la terminal española de viajes internacionales del ministerio. Los otros viajeros se encaminaron hacia la salida, así que la chica, cargando su maleta, les siguió.

Seguía pensando en su despedida en Londres. Su padre había asumido en silencio los hechos ocurridos aquel año, y simplemente le había dado un beso para decir adiós. Desde que Minerva volviese a casa, Patrick había estado más callado, como si fuese diez años más mayor.

Dorea y Charlus habían ido finalmente a despedirla. Simplemente se dijeron buen viaje. Su relación había cambiado mucho y Minerva sabía que no volvería a ser la de antes.

Edward se había limitado a enviarle un pequeño diccionario de bolsillo inglés-castellano con un pergamino en el cual se podía leer la palabra suerte. Fue un simple detalle que para Minerva significó mucho.

De Tom, poco sabía. El profesor Dumbledore le había notificado que el chico se había puesto a trabajar en Borgin&Burke, ante la sorpresa de todo el mundo, que esperaban que obtuviese una buena posición en el ministerio. Desde aquella noche en la enfermería, no le había visto ni vuelto a hablar con él. Mejor así.

- ¿Minerva Henderson?

La bruja salió de sus pensamientos. Ante ella había una mujer madura que la miraba con una sonrisa.

- Soy la profesora Carla Miralles, del Instituto Europeo de Transformaciones – sonrió – Bienvenida a Madrid.

* * *

_Bueno, hasta aquí llega el capítulo once. Este ya es más largo jeje._

_Espero que lo disfrutéis, porque hasta pasado el 15 de febrero no actualizaré porque empiezan los exámenes de la universidad y tengo que centrarme en ellos. Pero sabed que ya estoy maquinando nuevos planes. Además, me vendrá bien porque el séptimo libro saldrá el día 21 y seguramente ya habrá spoilers en el próximo capítulo. _

_Gracias por leer esta historia. Gracias también a mustachi, dey-san, Yedra Phoenix, lunatik.black, Koumal Lupin-Nott, Judith Malfoy y Ely Potter Black, por sus reviews y su apoyo. _

_Un beso._


	12. Capítulo 12

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia, así como parte de la trama no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y yo simplemente los uso para ir más allá de la imaginación._

_Aviso: en este capítulo no hay spoilers explícitos, pero si eres de los que se forma teorías puede que encuentres algunos implícito y mezclado entre las frases. Quien avisa no es traidor... pero bueno, mañana ya tendrás el libro en tus manos. Disfruta!! _

**CAPITULO 12**

- Venga Minerva, vamonos.

La chica terminó de recoger sus pergaminos. Se colgó la mochila en su hombro y salió tras sus compañeros. Era un soleado día de otoño, y ella acababa de cumplir veinte años.

Minerva estaba en su segundo curso del IET, y ya era una firme promesa de las transformaciones. Sus maestros estaban impresionados con sus conocimientos, y sus compañeros la admiraban.

- ¿Quieres darte prisa? El partido empieza a las seis.

Minerva sonrió y salió tras su amiga Giulia. Iban a ver un partido de quidditch de la liga española. Eran un buen grupo de amigos, todos de diferentes países pero con la pasión por las transformaciones en común. Minerva echaba de menos a sus amigos de Inglaterra, pero no podía negar que estar en Madrid le sentaba bien. Había conseguido olvidar lo sucedido a finales de séptimo curso.

- ¿Quién creéis que va a ganar? – preguntó Paolo.

- ¡Los _Toros de San Fermín_! Tienen el mejor equipo. Sus cazadores son los mejores de la liga – dijo Raquel, instigadora de ir a ver el partido porque era seguidor acérrima del equipo.

- Pues yo prefiero al _Puerta del Sol_ – dijo Pascal – Su buscador fue el mejor de la última Euroquidditch.

- Pues te llevarás una decepción – dijo Raquel.

- Haya paz chicos, hay que ver lo obsesos que podéis ser con el quidditch – se rió Ahmed.

- Pueden ser peores – intervino Carmen – Les he visto protagonizar buenas discusiones.

- ¿Y tu a quien apoyas? – inquirió Ahmed.

- Donde esté _El Micalet_, que se quiten todos los demás, por algo vamos en la cabeza de la liga – respondió Carmen con una sonrisa.

- ¿Y tu Minerva¿Por qué estás tan callada? – inquirió Paolo.

Todos se giraron a ver a la chica, que no había pronunciado palabra. Es más, estaba quieta en su posición, con los ojos fijos en un punto.

Todos los compañeros siguieron con la mirada hasta ver a un hombre mayor, de cabellos blanquecinos (entremezclados con alguno aún pelirrojo) y gafas de media luna.

- Ese... ese... ¿es Dumbledore? – inquirió Carmen.

- ¿Albus Dumbledore? – se sorprendió Giulia.

- ¿Quién? – dijo despistado Paolo – No puede ser¿es él?

- Dicen que es un experto de transformaciones.

- Y de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, no hay que olvidar que el año pasado venció a Grindewald.

- ¿Qué hará aquí? – preguntó Raquel - ¿Creéis que vendrá a darnos clase?

- Creía que daba clases en Hogwarts – mencionó Ahmed, mirando de reojo a Minerva, puesto que era la única inglesa del grupo.

Minerva se alejó entonces del grupo de amigos sin decir nada. Lentamente se acercó al profesor.

- Buenas tardes profesor Dumbledore.

El hombre sonrió. Seguía teniendo unos profundos ojos azules, pero había algo distinto en él.

- Buenas tardes señorita Henderson.

Ninguno de los dos añadió nada. No sabían que decir.

- ¿Qué...¿Qué hace aquí? – inquirió entonces ella, preguntando torpemente.

- Sentí la necesidad de alejarme un poco de Inglaterra – confesó el profesor sonriendo – Decidí venir a comprobar si es cierto lo que mi buen amigo, tu profesor Brahms, dice de ti, que eres la mejor del IET.

Minerva enrojeció. Sabía que era muy buena, y los profesores no dejaban de hacérselo ver, pero aún así, se sentía incómoda.

- ¿Le apetece que vayamos a dar una vuelta? Tal vez podría ponerme al día de cómo van las cosas por Hogwarts e Inglaterra – ofreció la bruja.

- Creo que sus amigos la están esperando – declinó amablemente el profesor – Yo solo quería ver como estaba.

- No les importará – sonrió ella, y haciendo una señal a sus amigos para que se marchasen sin ella – Insisto en dar ese paseo profesor.

- Con una condición – sonrió el hombre – No me llame profesor, hace ya tiempo que no lo soy – le dijo con un guiño.

- Bueno... yo... esto va a resultar un poco extraño... Albus – dijo ella tímidamente – Insisto pues en que me llame por mi nombre, sin la formalidad del señorita.

- Tu mandas Minerva – respondió el hombre.

Minerva se ajustó su cazadora y emprendió el camino junto a Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

- Así que Charlus y Edward ya son aurores. Me cuesta un poco imaginármelos – rió la bruja.

- De McGonagall no me es tan extraño, pero con Potter aguardaba la esperanza de que se dedicase al quidditch – comentó Albus.

- No creo que Dorea le permitiese. No le gustaba verle hacer piruetas ni nada extraño – comentó ella, y tras un silencio añadió – Me escribieron diciéndome que se iban a casar.

- Así fue – confirmó el profesor – Se casaron el pasado mes de agosto, tras terminar él sus estudios y ella ser ascendida en el departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas. Me invitaron, y lamenté mucho que no asistieses Minerva.

La bruja miró fijamente su bebida, como si en ella pudiese encontrar la solución.

- Tuve miedo – confesó – Tuve miedo de que en cuanto llegase allí, los recuerdos volviesen a mí. Hasta que no llegué a Madrid, todas las noches... soñaba... con el llanto de un bebe.

- A veces, retrasamos las cosas por miedo, y ese es un error – respondió el profesor – Porque cuanto más tiempo dejamos pasar, más cuesta enfrentarse a él.

Minerva clavó su mirada en la de Albus.

- ¿Usted...? – se interrumpió - ¿Tu también tienes miedo?

- Todos tenemos miedo de algo – respondió con franqueza el hombre - ¿A que tienes miedo en realidad Minerva?

Minerva bajó la mirada. Era verdad, tenía miedo.

- A volverme a equivocar – respondió la chica – A volver a decepcionar a todas aquellas personas que me quieren. Sigo algo confusa. En verdad, no he dejado de querer ni a Tom ni a Ed.

- Tom desapareció el año pasado – comentó el profesor, atrayendo la atención de la chica – Nadie sabe a donde ha ido. De repente, abandonó su trabajo en _Borgin&Burke_ y desapareció.

A continuación, permanecieron en silencio.

- ¿Volverías a Inglaterra, Minerva?

- No me lo pidas – respondió inmediatamente ella.

Albus pudo observar miedo en sus ojos.

- No te lo voy a pedir – respondió él – Esperaré a que me lo pidas tu, y entonces volveremos.

Ella sonrió levemente y él apretó su mano tratando de transmitirle compresión y seguridad.

* * *

Era Navidad. El mundo muggle celebraba la fiesta un año y tres meses después de la conclusión de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. El mundo mágico, lo hacía después de la derrota de Gellert Grindewald.

Albus Dumbledore seguía en Madrid. Friederick Brahms, director del IET, le había ofrecido una plaza de profesor, pero él la había rechazado por un puesto de investigación, que le fue concedido. Aún así, el profesor Brahms le convenció para dar algunas charlas, puesto que su fama en transformaciones se había visto incrementada tras ganar su duelo con Grindewald.

Minerva, por su parte, siguió con sus estudios. Pero muchas tardes se desplazaba al despacho de su antiguo profesor para ayudarle en sus investigaciones. Fue allí donde la joven consiguió convertirse en animaga, adoptando la forma de una gata.

- ¿Me permites que te invite a cenar esta noche? – preguntó Albus, el día de Nochebuena, mientras ambos trabajaban en su despacho.

Minerva alzó la mirada, sonrojada. Jamás habría esperado una proposición por parte de su profesor.

- Claro, me encantaría – respondió ella.

Un par de horas más tarde, Minerva terminaba de arreglarse en su apartamento. Junto a ella estaba su amiga Giulia, que la miraba pícaramente.

- Así que te vas a cenar con Dumbledore – le picó.

- Solo es una cena de Navidad. Ha sido mi profesor – respondió la bruja.

- Ya claro – ironizó la italiana – En fin, tu verás. Pero tal como lo veo yo, está coladito por ti.

- ¡Giulia! – exclamó Minerva.

Su amiga salió riendo de la habitación, y Minerva volvió la mirada al espejo. ¿Podría ser que su amiga hubiese detectado lo que ella aún no era capaz de discernir?

Albus Dumbledore fue puntual. La recogió y se aparecieron en un pequeño restaurante de la costa mediterránea. Era un pequeño restaurante mágico a orillas del mar.

- Es precioso – dijo Minerva.

- Me alegro que te guste – respondió Albus.

La cena transcurrió en un ambiente apacible, lleno de risas y recuerdos. Ambos disfrutaban de la compañía.

Tras la cena, Albus insistió en dar un paseo por la playa antes de regresar. Cualquier persona hubiese dicho que no, puesto que hacía frío, pero habiendo vivido por años en el clima nevado y frío de Escocia, aquella noche de invierno en Valencia era suave.

Ambos magos se quitaron los zapatos para caminar sobre la fina arena. Albus le ofreció el brazo y Minerva se cogió a él con una sonrisa.

- Me encanta el mar Mediterráneo – dijo Minerva.

- Es uno de los mares más importantes. El más antiguo.

- Todos existen desde siempre – respondió la bruja.

- Pero el Mediterráneo es el primero – dijo Albus – Las grandes civilizaciones han nacido en estas orillas, y la leyenda cuenta que fue en una pequeña isla de este mar donde nació la primera bruja.

- Me gusta mirar al horizonte. Me da tranquilidad – confesó la chica.

Albus pasó su brazo por encima de los hombros de Minerva, abrazándola. Así permanecieron varios minutos, sin ser conscientes del paso del tiempo.

- Hace un poco de frío – comento Minerva.

- Será mejor que volvamos a casa – respondió Albus.

- No – suplicó ella como si fuese una niña pequeña – Aún no.

Albus sonrió divertido al ver su expresión.

- ¿Y porque no¿Acaso quieres escaparte jovencita? – se rió.

- Baila conmigo – pidió ella.

- No hay música – observó él.

- ¿Qué más da?

Albus y Minerva se pusieron a bailar sobre la arena al compás de una música inexistente para todos, pero que ellos dos podían oír perfectamente en sus cabezas.

Que extraña situación. Albus Dumbledore tenía ya sesenta y cinco años, su pelo comenzaba a ser blanco, y sobre él cargaban las acciones y decisiones de su vida. Minerva Henderson tenía veinte años y estaba en el comienzo de la vida.

Y sin embargo allí estaban. Los dos. Juntos.

Albus y Minerva se miraron. Seguían abrazados tras su baile. Acercaron sus rostros. Y se besaron.

* * *

_Bueno, iba a esperar a mañana o pasado para actualizar, pero ya no aguanto más. Espero que os guste este cambio, si no, decídmelo... la verdad es que pese a los exámenes, tengo echo un esbozo de toda la historia... pero si no gusta lo que va saliendo, me lo decís y pensare otras cosas._

_Gracias a Koumal Lupin-Nott, Yedra Phoenix, elisabetweasley, Steya brief, Nailachris, mustachi, Rowen de la H, Maria I, Judith Malfoy, lunatik.black, Ely Potter Black, Clau Felton Black, y Jass Weasley. Gracias por vuestros reviews en el último capítulo y seguir la historia con tanto ahínco y cariño. Espero nuevamente reviews vuestros jejeje_

_Bueno, ya no molesto más. Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. Besos._

_PD: Ya sabéis, clic en GO!!! jejeje_


	13. Capítulo 13

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia, así como parte de la trama no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y yo simplemente los uso para ir más allá de la imaginación._

**CAPITULO 13**

Cuando más lento quieres que pase el tiempo, más rápido se mueve este. Y eso era lo que le sucedía a Minerva. Se acercaba ya su graduación en el IET, tras cinco años de estudio, y cuando terminase, volvería a Inglaterra. Y seguía sin estar segura.

Y más ahora que su vida parecía estar resuelta en Madrid. Albus Dumbledore seguía en la capital española, desde hacía ya un poco más de tres años. Y ambos mantenía una extraña relación.

Se querían, se besaban y pasaban las noches juntos en su propio apartamento. Hacía vida de pareja sin serlo, más bien seguían siendo buenos amigos.

Aunque Minerva tenía sus reservas. Y se referían todas al misterioso pasado de su compañero. Apenas sabía nada de él. En realidad, no sabía nada. Pero si estaba segura de una cosa, había algo que le atormentaba y le perseguía sin descanso.

Sin embargo, cuando le preguntaba acerca de sus pesadillas, él respondía con evasivas. Y ella se sentía insegura otra vez.

El mes de junio de 1949 estaba resultando muy caluroso. Minerva finalizaba sus exámenes aquel día, y Albus preparaba una comida a modo de celebración. La puerta del apartamento se abrió cerca del mediodía.

- Ya estoy aquí – dijo Minerva colgando su mochila.

- Estoy en la cocina – respondió Albus.

Minerva se desplazó a la estancia y saludó al hombre con un beso.

- ¿Qué has preparado?

- Un gazpacho andaluz que me enseñó tu profesora Rocío Ventura¿qué te parece?

El hombre mostró la fuente donde estaba el gazpacho, con un atrayente color rojo. La pareja se sentó en la mesa para comer.

- Oye Minerva – comenzó casualmente Albus – Ayer por la tarde hablé con el profesor Dippet.

- ¿Ah sí? – se sorprendió la chica - ¿Y que te dijo?

- Me pide que vuelva a Hogwarts como profesor de Transformaciones – explicó él.

- Bien – dijo simplemente Minerva.

- Me llegó a comentar que si yo rechazaba el puesto, te lo ofreciese a ti.

- ¿A mí?

- ¿No te gustaría? – preguntó Albus – Ser la profesora de Transformaciones en Hogwarts, siempre lo has soñado¿no?

Minerva enrojeció.

- Bueno, pero no esperaba ahora, y además, tu eres el profesor. Sería quitarte el puesto, y no lo voy a hacer.

- Si yo renuncio, queda vacante. No me estarías quitando el puesto – razonó Albus.

- No – dijo tajantemente Minerva – No quiero ser profesora en Hogwarts. No puedo... no puedo volver al colegio.

Albus la miró. Sabía en que estaba pensando. En séptimo curso.

- ¿No crees que aquello quedó atrás? Han pasado cinco años – dijo Albus.

Minerva se levantó furiosa.

- ¿Y me lo dices tú? Desde que te conozco has vivido atormentando por algo. Y son más de cinco años¿por qué no lo dejas atrás también? – le rebatió – Tal vez si lo hicieses esto funcionaría mejor.

- No seas así Minerva.

- ¿Qué no sea como Albus? – respondió la bruja enfadada – Estoy harta. No quiero seguir así.

El mago no dijo nada. Se quedó sentado en su silla, mirando su plato, incapaz de alzar la mirada.

- Decídete Albus, de una vez – siguió Minerva – Si quieres seguir con esta relación, o volver a anclarte en tu pasado.

- Tu no lo entiendes – murmuró él.

- ¡Pues déjame entenderlo! – exclamó ella.

Albus Dumbledore se levantó sin decir nada, dejando a Minerva plantada en la cocina. El hombre se dirigió hacía la puerta.

- ¡Huye cobarde! – gritó la bruja furiosa.

Albus Dumbledore aguardó unos instantes en la puerta. Minerva esperó que se girase, pero finalmente, se marchó sin decir nada. La bruja no pudo más que llorar.

* * *

Albus había desaparecido. Sus colegas del IET preguntaron por él, y Minerva no supo que responder. Se inventó la excusa de que había tenido que partir inmediatamente a Hogwarts porque habían habido problemas.

Los resultados de los exámenes llegaron, y Minerva aprobó todos con Extraordinarios. Recibió un premio honorífico en la ceremonia de graduación y las felicitaciones de todos sus amigos.

- Señorita Henderson.

La chica interrumpió su algarabía para mirar al director del IET, el profesor Brahms.

- Enhorabuena – dijo estrechando su mano.

- Gracias señor – respondió ella.

- Quería hacerle una propuesta.

Minerva aguardó, sabiendo que sus amigos atendían.

- Me gustaría que ingresara en la comunidad del IET como profesora.

Se hizo un silencio. Todos aguardaban expectantes la reacción de la chica.

- Yo... yo... bueno, no se que decir – rió ella nerviosa.

- Tranquila, tiene tiempo para pensárselo.

- Gracias por la oportunidad profesor.

- Se la ha ganado usted misma señorita Henderson – sonrió el hombre.

Una vez el director se marchó, los compañeros de Minerva se acercaron a ella contentos.

- ¡Que pasada Min! – exclamó Raquel.

- ¡Es estupendo¡Trabajar en el IET! – se alegró Ahmed.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer? – le preguntó Paolo.

- No lo se – respondió Minerva – Me ha pillado por sorpresa.

- ¡Y tanto! – rió Giulia.

- Bueno, yo creo que mejor nos vamos de fiesta y ya pensaremos en ello cuando nos calmemos – sugirió Carmen - ¿Quién se apunta de fiesta?

Todos rieron. Carmen era conocida por su espíritu fiestero. Los chicos se apresuraron a recoger, cuando Minerva se quedo quieta. Albus Dumbledore acababa de aparecer allí detrás.

Todos comprendieron la situación y se marcharon sin decir nada.

- Felicidades – dijo el hombre cuando quedaron a solas – Estoy orgulloso de ti. He visto como te daban el premio.

- Gracias – susurró ella - ¿Dónde has estado?

- Es curioso – sonrió el hombre – Hacía cuarenta y nueve años que no iba allí, y tu has conseguido que volviese en unos minutos.

Minerva guardó silencio. No quería interrumpir.

- Volví al Valle de Godric, donde me crié. El mismo lugar donde perdí a mi familia.

- Albus... – trató de decir la chica.

- No espera – paró el hombre – Me dijiste que había que dejar el pasado atrás, y voy a hacerlo. Y quiero explicártelo.

- Bien – aceptó ella.

- Nos mudamos al Valle de Godric cuando mi padre fue encarcelado en Azkaban – empezó a relatar – Había atacado a unos chicos muggles – hizo una pausa – Estos habían abusado de mi hermana pequeña, provocándole una inestabilidad mágica que la persiguió toda su vida. Mi madre se volcó en cuerpo y alma a protegerla. Y yo... yo hice como si no existieran. Quería triunfar, y mi familia no tenía lugar en ese triunfo.

Minerva no dijo nada. Solo siguió escuchando.

- Mi madre murió y yo tuve que volver al Valle de Godric. Allí conocí a Gellert Grindewald. Era sobrino de Batidla Bagshot. Nos hicimos grandes amigos, y yo... terminé enamorándome de él.

Minerva no dijo nada ante tal revelación. Se vio incapaz de hacerlo. Simplemente tomó su mano para infundirle ánimos. Él sonrió.

- Gellert ya tenía muy claras sus ideas de supremacía, y yo me dejé llevar. Descuidé a mis hermanos, que estaban a mi cargo. Y por mi error, mi hermana pequeña murió – siguió relatando – Se llamaba Ariana, y tan solo tenía diez años. Y con ella, perdí también a mi hermano. Hace años que no hablo con él, y le echo de menos.

- Lo siento mucho Albus – dijo ella.

- No volví a saber de Gellert hasta que empezó sus ataques contra muggles. Y tuve miedo, como tú. Retrasé cuanto pude el encuentro, hasta que fue inevitable. Y luego, huí.

Ambos magos quedaron en silencio. Minerva asumía lo que Albus le acababa de contar. Y Albus aguardaba en silencio.

- Somos dos tontos por temer al pasado – respondió la chica.

- Tal vez – sonrió él.

- ¿Vas a volver a Inglaterra? – preguntó.

- ¿Me lo estás pidiendo? – sonrió el hombre, recordando un lejano día de hacía cinco años.

- Tal vez.

- Voy a volver al colegio – respondió finalmente Albus - ¿Y tu que vas a hacer?

Minerva sonrió.

- Supongo que ya es hora que vuelva a casa – sonrió ella – Volveré con mi padre, y buscaré trabajo. Supongo que en el Ministerio habrá algún lugar para mí.

- Seguro que sí – respondió él.

- ¿Nos volveremos a ver? – preguntó entonces ella.

- Claro que sí. En Hogwarts siempre serás bien recibida, ya lo sabes. Y en verano siempre podemos venir a alguna playa española.

- Entonces está bien.

Permanecieron unos instantes en silencio.

- Además – añadió ella – Tengo que resolver algunos asuntos pendientes.

Albus la entendió sin más necesidad de palabras. Sus ojos volvían a brillar con fuerza y decisión.

- Cuídate Min – dijo Albus, llamándola por primera vez por su diminutivo.

- Igualmente Al – respondió ella.

El hombre se acercó hasta depositar un suave beso en los labios de la chica.

* * *

Su padre se alegró de volverla a tener en casa. Aunque el hombre la había ido a visitar en verano, Minerva advirtió como había envejecido. Ella tenía la imagen de un hombre fuerte en su mente, y ver a un anciano débil y cansado la hizo sentir triste por haber estado lejos de casa.

Con todo, Patrick Henderson volvía a sonreír por tener a su pequeña en casa.

El domingo, sin embargo, Minerva se despidió de su padre y salió. No había avisado, quería dar una sorpresa. Sabía por su padre, que Dorea y Charlus comían con Edward en casa de este último, junto con la hermana pequeña de Ed y su marido, y un par de amigos más.

No sabía como la recibirían, y tenía miedo. Pero ya hacía tiempo que había decidido dejar el miedo atrás.

La casa estaba situada a las afueras de Liverpool, alejada de los muggles. Cuando Minerva se acercó, oyó risas y sonrió. Llamó al timbre.

- ¿Quién puede ser? – inquirió una voz.

- ¿Falta alguien? – preguntó la voz de Charlus.

- ¡Que alguien abra la puerta! – gritó otra voz.

- ¡Voy! – dijo la voz de Edward.

Minerva aguardó nerviosa. La puerta se abrió, y ella reconoció a Edward. Apenas había cambiado en cinco años. Seguía llevando el cabello largo, rubio, y sus ojos brillaban con la misma fuerza, igual de azules. Estaba un poco más alto, y con más músculos, tal vez por su trabajo de auror.

- Hola Ed – sonrió la chica.

- Min – susurró él.

Ella sabía que había cambiado. Ya no llevaba el pelo corto, y sabía que ahora era más mujer que hacía cinco años.

- ¿Qué...¿Cuándo has vuelto? – pudo preguntar.

- El martes – respondió ella – Terminé mis estudios, y he comenzado a trabajar en el departamento de Accidentes Mágicos y Catástrofes, y...

Pero él no le dio tiempo a decir nada. Se abalanzó sobre ella y la besó. Y ella no pudo evitar abrazarle con fuerza y responderle. Ahora se daba cuenta de que lo había echado de menos.

Cuando se separaron, él la miró fijamente.

- Te eché de menos – susurro él – Estuve a punto de ir a buscarte pero no me atreví.

- Yo también te eché de menos – sonrió ella.

- Min – dijo él, seriamente – No he podido olvidarte, ni odiarte. Te sigo queriendo. Te amo.

Ella no supo que decir. Hacía mucho tiempo que nadie le decía eso.

- Ed... yo... yo también te quiero – respondió ella.

Ed volvió a tomarla entre sus brazos y besarla. Estaba feliz, y ella también. Juntos de nuevo.

- ¿Ed¿Quién es?

La pareja se separó. Detrás de ellos había aparecido Sarah, la hermana de Ed, con la que tenía mejor relación.

- Sarah¿te acuerdas de Minerva? – dijo el mago feliz.

- Si claro – respondió ella recelosa. No por nada, su hermano había sufrido mucho – ¿Que tal estás?

- Bien gracias. Me alegro de verte de nuevo – respondió ella.

- Vamos a dar una sorpresa a todo el mundo – dijo Edward, asiéndola de la mano hacía el salón - ¡Atención todo el mundo¡Mirad quien ha venido a comer!

Se hizo un silencio en el salón. Minerva hizo el amago de sonreír levemente. Allí estaba Sarah junto con su marido y un niño pequeño, un mago que cogía cintura a una bruja los cuales le resultaban conocidos de su época en Hogwarts, un par de magos y otra bruja que no conocía, y finalmente, Charlus y Dorea.

- Hola – dijo Minerva tímidamente.

- ¿Minerva? – inquirió Dorea, sorprendida.

- ¿Qué tal todo Dorea? – respondió ella, visiblemente nerviosa.

- ¡Minerva!

Ambas amigas se abrazaron con fuerza. Había vuelto, estaban otra vez juntas. Charlus no pudo evitarlo y se acercó también. Y abrazó fuertemente a su amiga.

Otra vez juntos. Todos.

* * *

Lo prometido era deuda. Y esa Navidad, Minerva se desplazó a Hogwarts. Le debía una visita a Albus Dumbledore.

La chica dudó cuando llegó a las puertas del colegio. A su mente llegaban recuerdos de los años vividos allí, tanto los buenos como los malos. Cerró los ojos e inspiró.

- Buenos días señorita Henderson.

Minerva abrió los ojos y halló frente a sí a Rubeus Hagrid. El chico que ella recordaba era todo un hombre ahora, y sobrepasaba los dos metros de alto.

- Bienvenida de nuevo a Hogwarts. El profesor Dumbledore la espera en su despacho. ¿Quiere que la acompañe?

- No te preocupes Hagrid, no hay problema – respondió ella con una sonrisa – Se llegar.

La chica caminó por los jardines cubiertos de nieve hasta llegar al castillo. Era Navidad y quedaban muy pocos alumnos. Minerva no podía dejar de mirar todos los rincones, y cada uno le devolvía un recuerdo, un instante. Caminó lentamente hasta llegar al despacho de su profesor. Llamó con suavidad.

- Adelante.

Minerva entró en la habitación.

- Hola Albus – saludó ella.

El hombre se levantó de su butaca y la recibió con un cálido abrazo.

- ¿Qué tal estás? Te veo muy guapa – dijo él.

- Anda ya – se rió ella – Hola Fawkes – saludó ella al fénix que entraba en ese mismo instante por la ventana.

- ¿Qué tal te va en el ministerio?

- Muy bien, con mucho trabajo, pero contenta. Dirijo mi propio equipo y eso me gusta – sonrió ella.

- Puedes llegar muy lejos, lo sabes¿no?

- Ya veremos, por ahora estoy muy bien – contestó – Además, tengo algo que contarte.

- ¿Algo que ver con un rubio Hufflepuff que es auror? – inquirió puntilloso Albus.

- Podría ser – respondió ella enigmáticamente antes de sonreír ampliamente – Bueno sí, tiene que ver con Ed y conmigo.

- ¿Y es?

- Vamos a casarnos. El próximo mes de abril.

- Felicidades Minerva – sonrió Albus levantándose y abrazándola. Se sentía feliz por ella.

- Gracias Albus – respondió ella.

- ¿Y como lo lleváis¿Lo tendréis listo todo en cuatro meses?

- Espero que sí – se rió – Charlus y Dorea han aceptado ser nuestros padrinos, y nos están ayudando mucho. Además, mi padre y los de Ed también nos ayudan. Por no hablar de sus hermanas.

- ¿Has avisado a toda la tropa del IET? - preguntó Albus.

- Me han prometido no fallar – respondió ella – Pero bueno, yo quería decirte una cosa y nos estamos yendo por las ramas.

- Tu dirás – respondió el mago sentándose en su butacón.

- Eres una persona muy especial para mí, lo sabes ¿verdad? – dijo ella – Y... bueno, yo quería... yo quería pedirte... ¿me llevarías al altar?

Por primera vez, Albus se quedó sin respuesta. No supo que decirle en ese instante. Pero luego sonrió.

- Será todo un honor.

* * *

_La verdad es que sin quererlo le di un giro muy grande a la historia. Así que he tenido que estar pensando que hacer, y he hecho y deshecho muchas hojas de Word jejejejeje así que espero que el resultado os guste._

_Y si no os gusta, pues lo decís. Ya sabéis que me gusta leer vuestras críticas, opiniones, ideas... y es tan fácil como hacer clic en GO... jolines, esto cada vez se parece más a un anuncio de tele tienda. _

_En fin, espero que hayáis disfrutado._

_Gracias a Ely Potter Black, Yedra Phoenix, Clau Felton Black, Rowen de la H, Nailachris, mustachi, Koumal Lupin-Nott y Jass Weasley. Gracias por estar ahí leyendo siempre. Aunque no lo veáis, siempre sonrío al ver vuestros nombres en el listado de reviews. Un beso muy fuerte y que sepáis que os quiero mucho. _

_Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. _


	14. Capítulo 14

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia, así como parte de la trama no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y yo simplemente los uso para ir más allá de la imaginación._

**CAPITULO 14**

La boda tenía lugar en los jardines de la Mansión Potter. Los invitados ya se distribuían por las sillas. Además de sus amigos de Hogwarts, también estaban sus compañeros de trabajo y los amigos de ella del IET. 

La familia de ambos chicos se sentó en primera fila. Edward y Charlus estaban ya en el escenario, junto al delegado del ministerio encargado de oficiar las ceremonias. 

Mientras, Dorea terminaba de colocar el velo sobre su amiga. Estaban tras una cortina que las separaba de la carpa principal. 

- ¿Lista? – le preguntó.

- Estoy nerviosa – sonrió Minerva.

- Tranquila – respondió Dorea – Tu solo piensa en Ed y verás como todo va bien. Voy a ver si los peques están listos. Enviaré al profesor Dumbledore a buscarte.

Dorea salió de allí. Y Minerva se quedo mirándose al espejo. Llevaba un vestido blanco, de cuello barca y bordado con motivos florales en un dorado suave. Y sujetaba un pequeño ramo de margaritas. 

El suave aleteo de una lechuza la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Era un lechuza negra, y llevaba un pequeño sobre entre sus patas. Minerva lo cogió con suavidad y advirtió una pequeña rosa negra. Abrió el sobre, y extrajo un pequeño pergamino. Escrito con tinta verde, podía leer una simple palabra: _Nagini_. 

Supo inmediatamente de quien era. Tom. 

Tembló. Tuvo que cogerse con fuerza del tocador, porque sus latidos se habían acelerado. La cabeza le daba vueltas. 

Justo entonces, Albus Dumbledore entró y sonrió a la novia. 

- ¿Estás lista?

Minerva se giró y sonrió. Dejó caer la nota y la rosa al suelo, con decisión. Era su momento, y él no iba a estropeárselo. Iba a olvidarlo para siempre. 

- Lista – sonrió.

El hombre ofreció su brazo y ella se cogió sonriente. Salieron. Delante de ellos desfilaron cuatro de los cinco sobrinos de Ed, y tras ellos la madrina, Dorea. Tras la comitiva, salieron Albus y Minerva. 

Ambos avanzaron por el pasillo. Albus sonrió a los invitados, pero Minerva no apartó la mirada de Edward. Quería mirarle, y saber que estaba haciendo lo que le dictaba su corazón. 

Finalmente llegaron al final del corredor, y Albus entregó a la chica a un sonriente novio. Luego se sentó junto al padre de Minerva. Y les observó. A ambos les había dado clase, y se sentía orgulloso. Además, seguía queriendo mucho a la chica. 

Minerva y Edward se miraron. Se querían. Apenas fueron conscientes de la ceremonia. 

- Permítanme presentarles al señor y la señora McGonagall – anunció el delegado al finalizar la ceremonia.

Ambos chicos sonrieron a sus invitados antes de besarse en medio del aplauso de todos ellos. 

* * *

El tiempo fue pasando. Los días daban paso a las semanas, y estas a los meses, y los años. 

Edward y Minerva cumplieron cinco años de matrimonio. Y ambos eran felices. Él dirigía su propio equipo de aurores, una cuadrilla de seis magos y brujas. Y ella dirigía el departamento de Transformaciones Accidentales en el departamento de Accidentes y Catástrofes Mágicas del Ministerio. 

Pero no habían tenido hijos. 

Al principio ninguno de los dos le dio importancia, estaban felices de volver a estar juntos. Además, eran los tíos consentidores de sus sobrinos, los hijos de las hermanas de Ed. Pero tras la muerte del padre de Minerva, dos años después, ella se sintió triste por no haberle dado nietos. Y llegaron las preocupaciones. 

Minerva tenía miedo que aquel aborto que sufrió a finales de séptimo curso fuese la causa de no haber vuelto a concebir. Y ahogaba sus penas en su amiga Dorea, que al igual que ella, tampoco había tenido hijos con Charlus, pese a llevar más años de matrimonio. 

Y así pasaba el tiempo. 

Una noche de febrero, Edward regresó más tarde de lo normal. Minerva, preocupada, le esperaba en pijama sentada en las escaleras. 

- ¡Edward! ¿Qué ha sucedido? – exclamó nerviosa al verle llegar.

- Tranquila, estoy bien – susurró él abrazándola con fuerza.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – inquirió ella nuevamente.

- Ha habido un ataque – explicó él – Un tal Lord Voldemort y sus mortífagos. Atacaron una pequeña aldea de ocho viviendas muggles al norte de Plymouth. Los mataron a todos, incluidos los niños. Fue horrible.

Minerva se tapaba la boca horrorizada. No podía creer lo que oía.

- Al parecer – siguió diciendo Ed – El tal Voldemort es un loco que defiende la pureza de la sangre. Y puede ser peligroso. 

- ¡Merlín! – exclamó la bruja - ¿Y que hacemos?

- Por ahora nada – dijo él – Los aurores vamos a tratar de hacernos con él. Acabará en Azkaban, no lo dudes.

El hombre abrazó a su mujer, asustados ambos. Se acercaban tiempos difíciles. 

* * *

Desde aquel mes de febrero, Lord Voldemort y sus mortífagos habían seguido atacando. Nadie sabía quienes eran. Y en tan solo seis meses, atacaron varias familias muggle y a magos y brujas de sangre muggle. Los ánimos en el mundo mágico estaban revueltos. 

Minerva temía por ella y por Ed. Al trabajar en el Ministerio, y ser su marido auror, estaba más al corriente de lo que sucedía, y no podía evitar vivir con temor y miedo. 

Y también por sus amigos. Y sobretodo por Dorea, que finalmente había conseguido quedarse embarazada.

Un domingo, los McGonagall fueron a comer a casa de los Potter. Dorea estaba ya de siete meses, y todos aguardaban con impaciencia el nacimiento de este pequeño.

A mitad de la comida, un grito les interrumpió. 

- ¡Potter!

En la chimenea estaba la cabeza del jefe de los aurores.

- ¡El loco de Voldemort esta montando una batalla a las afueras de Londres! ¡Te necesito con tu equipo! ¡Y tu también McGonagall!

Ambos hombres tomaron sus varitas y salieron por la chimenea sin perder tiempo. Dorea y Minerva se quedaron preocupadas en casa de la primera, sin poder hacer nada.

Y así transcurrieron las horas. Dorea había encendido la radio, pero esta no había dado ninguna noticia sobre el ataque. Finalmente, desesperadas, ambas mujeres fueron a San Mungo. 

Y allí encontraron el caos. Había centenares de heridos y los sanadores corrían por los pasillos sin dar abasto. Ambas mujeres se dirigieron a recepción.

- Buscamos a nuestros maridos – dijo nerviosa Dorea, a quien Minerva sujetaba.

- Charlus Potter y Edward McGonagall – dijo Minerva. 

- Ambos están ingresados. Deberán esperar en la sala – les dijo la recepcionista.

Sabiendo que por ahora no les dirían nada más, las dos mujeres esperaron junto a otros magos y brujas a recibir información sobre sus maridos. 

- Familiares de Edward McGonagall – llamó un sanador, al cabo de cuatro horas.

Minerva se levantó presurosa, seguida de Dorea y de dos de las hermanas de Ed que había acudido al hospital. 

- ¿Todas son familiares? – inquirió el sanador.

- Yo soy su mujer. Ellas son sus hermanas – respondió Minerva. Sin darse cuenta incluyó a Dorea también, pero necesitaba saber como estaba. 

- Señora McGonagall, su marido ingresó ya cadáver en el hospital. No hemos podido hacer nada. Lo siento mucho – dijo fríamente el hombre. 

Sarah y Elleanor tuvieron que sujetar a Minerva, que de pronto sintió que sus piernas ya no la sujetaban. Ni siquiera podía llorar, como empezaron las hermanas. Estaba blanca, en shock, sin asimilar aún las palabras del sanador. No podía ser real, no podía ser...

Un grito la hizo despertar. Dorea se sujetaba con fuerza su barriga. Bajo ella, había un pequeño charco. El sanador se acercó rápidamente. 

- ¿De cuanto estás? – preguntó.

- Siete meses – respondió ella dolorida. 

Minerva se desasió del abrazo de sus cuñadas para correr al lado de su amiga. 

- Te has puesto de parto – indicó el sanador – Será mejor que vengas conmigo. 

Minerva se sintió inútil al ver como se llevaban a su amiga. Y entonces sintió rabia, dolor, desesperación... se dejó caer en el suelo y lloró. Lloró amargamente. 

Al poco tiempo le pidieron que entrase a identificar el cadáver para cerciorarse que se trataba de Edward. Entró acompañada de Sarah y no pudo evitar llorar otra vez al verle allí, inerte, con los ojos cerrados, durmiendo. Y entonces se dio cuenta de que ya no volvería a casa como estos últimos cinco años. Que ya no volvería a hacerle el amor o simplemente hacerla reír. 

Elleanor había avisado a la familia, así que cuando ambas mujeres salieron de la morgue del hospital, toda la familia estaba allí reunida. Shaun abrazó inmediatamente a su única nuera. Ambos se habían llevado siempre muy bien, y se comprendían mutuamente. 

- Familiares de Charlus Potter – llamó otro sanador.

Minerva saltó. Dorea estaba en el paritorio, y Charlus no tenía familia, tras la muerte de sus padres. Se acercó al sanador.

- Soy su amiga – respondió la chica.

- Necesito un familiar – dijo el sanador.

- Su mujer acaba de ingresar en el paritorio y no tiene más familia. Por favor, dígame como está.

El sanador la miró. Minerva estaba desesperada. Acababa de perder a Edward, y no quería que se repitiese con Charlus.

- Esta fuera de peligro. Hemos tenido que operarle de urgencia pero se pondrá bien. Lamentablemente, ha perdido el brazo izquierdo. Si quiere, puede pasar a verle. Habitación 417.

Minerva caminó como una autómata por los pasillos del hospital hasta llegar a la habitación de su amigo. Entro temerosa.

Charlus descansaba sobre la cama. Tenía cortes por toda la cara y justo bajo el codo izquierdo se encontraba su muñón. 

- Minerva – susurró él.

- Hola Charlus – respondió ella - ¿Qué tal estás?

- Lo siento – dijo él, con lágrimas – Lo siento, traté de impedirlo, pero no pude... perdóname.

Ella sabía a que se refería. A la muerte de Edward.

- ¿Quién fue? – pudo preguntar finalmente.

- El propio Voldemort – dijo el mago, llorando – Lo siento, perdóname.

Minerva se abrazó a su amigo. Y lloró. No le culpaba. El único culpable aquí era ese maldito de Voldemort. 

- Tranquilo – dijo ella más calmada – Siento lo de tu brazo.

- No pasa nada – sonrió él, también más tranquilo – No podré volver al campo de batalla, pero esta bien. ¿Qué tal tu familia? ¿Ya saben...?

- Están todos aquí – dijo Minerva – Y... bueno... estamos destrozados, pero hay que seguir adelante. No podemos permitir que ese... maldito, nos destroce la vida. 

- ¿Dónde está Dorea? – preguntó de repente el hombre, extrañado por la ausencia de su mujer.

- Se puso de parto hará un par de horas. Acababan de decirnos que Edward había... y bueno, un sanador se la llevó corriendo. No he vuelto a saber nada – relató Minerva.

- ¿El bebe...? ¿Crees que... habrá problemas? – preguntó Charlus, preocupado.

- No lo se – respondió con sinceridad su amiga.

Pasaron las horas, y ambos magos siguieron sin tener noticias de Dorea. Minerva trató de preguntar, pero el hospital era un caos. 

Finalmente, el sanador que la había atendido acudió a la habitación. 

- ¿Es usted el marido de Dorea Potter? – preguntó seriamente.

- Si. ¿Cómo está mi mujer?

- Está fuera de peligro. El parto se ha adelantado y hemos tenido que hacerle una cesárea. Ahora descansa. Voy a intentar traer su cama hasta esta habitación para que puedan estar juntos.

- ¿Y mi hijo? – preguntó nuevamente Charlus.

- Lo siento mucho. Ha sido prematuro y ha nacido muerto – respondió el sanador – Era una niña – añadió poco después. 

Charlus no dijo nada, y Minerva simplemente lo abrazó. Sabía como se sentía. Ella también lo había sentido con su bebé. 

Charlus se durmió finalmente, y Minerva, tras despedirse de sus cuñadas y suegros, se adormeció en un sillón de la habitación. 

Siendo ya de madrugada, la puerta se abrió. Una sanadora empujó la cama sobre la que Dorea iba dormida, y la colocó al lado de Charlus. Minerva se había despertado y lo vio. Luego, se despidió con un gesto de cabeza de la sanadora y se quedó mirando a sus amigos.

No le costaba imaginárselos como padres. Les conocía desde siempre. Eran los tres amigos de Gryffindor. Y a nadie sorprendió que se pusiesen a salir juntos. Estaban predestinados. 

Minerva sonrió. Se querían y mucho. Y ella no podía dejar de lamentar la muerte de esa pequeña niña, una niña que ambos deseaban desde hacía mucho tiempo. 

Y luego se sintió triste. Porque no había tenido hijos con Edward, y ahora no los tendría nunca. Se había ido y no volvería jamás.

Dorea se despertó la primera, cuando los primeros rayos de sol entraron por la ventana.

- Hola – susurró.

- Hola – respondió Minerva. 

- ¿Qué tal estás? – preguntó.

- Bien, supongo – respondió ella.

- Siento mucho lo de Ed – dijo Dorea.

- Y yo lo de tu hija – respondió su amiga.

Las dos amigas se abrazaron. 

- ¿Cómo está Charlus?

- Triste. Siente mucho lo de la niña. Además, se siente culpable por la muer... por Ed – dijo Minerva – Un mortífago acababa de arrancarle el brazo, y no llegó a tiempo para ayudarle. 

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? – preguntó Dorea.

- Seguir luchando. Por un mundo mejor para nuestros hijos, un mundo donde no tengan que sufrir lo que estamos sufriendo nosotros – dijo Minerva.

El sol ascendió junto con la promesa. 

* * *

_Y hasta aquí el nuevo capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado. Se que hay mucha gente que me ha dicho que no les acaba de gustar porque no sale Tom, bueno, pues aquí ya tenéis trocitos de él, y además, estoy respetando el canon oficial y Tom pasa un tiempo alejado. Pero a partir de ahora le veréis mucho más, lo prometo._

_Gracias a Yedra Phoenix, Nailachris, Koumal Lupin-Nott, Romi, Ely Potter Black, ALVEN, Warios y Rowen de la H. Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios._

_Nos leemos!!_


	15. Capítulo 15

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia, así como parte de la trama no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y yo simplemente los uso para ir más allá de la imaginación._

**CAPITULO 15**

Tras el ataque de Londres, Voldemort y sus mortífagos reducieron la cantidad de ataques, y por un momento, todos creyeron que había vuelto la normalidad. Pero la amenaza seguía estando ahí.

Minerva vivía ahora en un pequeño apartamento del centro de Londres. Desde el entierro de Edward, se había negado a volver a la casa familiar. No se hacía el ánimo de entrar y continuar con su vida sin él.

Pasó tres meses viviendo en Roma con su amiga Giulia, y tras volver a Inglaterra, Albus Dumbledore se encargó de buscarle el apartamento donde ahora vivía.

Pese a todo, no podía estar sola. Sus cuñadas no dejaban pasar una tarde sin visitarla con sus hijos, y por supuesto, Charlus y Dorea seguían estando ahí. Charlus tenía ahora un trabajo de oficina en el cuartel, pero continuaba siendo optimista. Los tres amigos superaban los problemas juntos, como habían hecho siempre.

Aquel año de 1956, marzo se presentó realmente frío. Minerva había bajado al supermercado muggle de la esquina a comprar un par de botellas de leche y algo de carne. Salió de la tienda sin fijarse y no pudo evitar chocar.

- Lo siento – se disculpó inmediatamente.

- No pasa nada – respondió una voz masculina.

Minerva levantó la mirada. Frente a ella se alzaba un hombre realmente alto, de piel muy blanca y cabellos oscuros. Y tenía unos ojos negros y profundos. Y eso fue lo que ella reconoció.

- ¿Tom?

El hombre la miró.

- ¿Minerva?

- Sí – respondió ella asombrada – Hola... yo... cuanto tiempo. No sabía que estabas en Londres.

- Volví hace unos meses – respondió él – No sabía que vivías aquí. Oí que te habías casado con McGonagall y que dirigías tu propio departamento en el Ministerio.

- Si bueno... – respondió ella – Vivo aquí desde principios de año. Edward… murió en el ataque de Londres.

- Lo siento mucho Minerva – respondió él con una sonrisa amable.

Ella no pudo evitar responder a su sonrisa. Era la misma sonrisa que la enamoró en Hogwarts.

- Gracias, ahora ya estoy mejor – respondió ella.

- ¿Te ayudo? – se ofreció él a verla cargada de bolsas – Y si quieres te invito a un café. Así me cuentas tus éxitos de transformaciones.

Minerva se quedó mirándole, sin saber que hacer. Aún recordaba todo el daño que le hizo. Pero al verle, solo pudo ver a ese chico que una vez amó, y sin saber como, decidió volver a confiar en él.

- Vamos.

* * *

- ¿Te has vuelto loca?

- No hace falta que grites Dorea.

Minerva estaba en casa de su amiga. Había ido a hacerle una visita, y decidió contarle que llevaba un par de meses viéndose otra vez con Tom Ryddle.

- ¿Qué no grite? ¡Merlín Minerva! ¿Ya has olvidado todo lo que te hizo ese maldito? – Dorea estaba confusa – Te dejó, luego volvió a ti y se comportó de la forma más ruin posible, te dejó embarazada y por su culpa perdiste el bebé...

- No fue culpa de nadie – intervino Minerva.

La bruja nunca supo de qué varita provino el rayo que la golpeó y le provocó el aborto, y tampoco quería culpar a ninguno de los dos.

- Me da igual – respondió Dorea – No puedes confiar en él.

Minerva no respondió. Sabía que no debía hacerlo, no se le olvidaba lo sucedido, pero no podía negar que disfrutaba con esos cafés en la cafetería del parque y sus charlas. Y porque negarlo, no podía evitar amarle, porque nunca había dejado de hacerlo.

- ¿Y que hay de Edward? – preguntó entonces fríamente Dorea.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver él? – rebatió Minerva, un poco dolida.

- ¿Ya te has olvidado de él? Y encima, con tu ex novio, el mismo que no te dejó ser feliz con Ed en Hogwarts.

- No eres nadie para echarme eso en cara – respondió la bruja, enfadada.

- Soy tu amiga.

- ¡Pero no te da derecho a juzgarme! – explotó Minerva - ¿Crees que no sigo amando a Edward? Estás muy equivocada, no pasa un día sin que piense en él. ¡Era mi marido!

Minerva se había levantado de su asiento y estaba alterada. Dorea lamentó lo que había dicho. Sabía que su amiga lo había pasado francamente mal.

- Perdóname Minerva, no tenia derecho a dudar de ti – dijo ella – Pero como amiga tuya te digo que vayas con cuidado con Ryddle. Ya te falló una vez, puede volver a hacerlo.

* * *

- ¿Al final has conseguido el empleo?

Nuevamente, Minerva y Tom tomaban un café junto al parque.

- ¿Tu que crees? – preguntó el mago haciéndose el misterioso – Pues claro que sí – se rió – Tienes ante ti a la ultima incorporación del departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, en relación con los Ministerios de la Europa del Este.

- Presumido – rió ella.

- De alguien lo aprendí – respondió Tom.

- De mi no será.

- ¿Estás segura?

Ambos se rieron. Volvían a sentirse como dos adolescentes, y estar entre muggles les protegía de miradas indiscretas.

- Estaba pensando que el domingo podríamos ir de excursión a la costa y bañarnos en alguna playa si hacer buen tiempo – comentó él.

- No puedo Tom – se disculpó ella – Tengo comida en casa de mis suegros, y prometí a mis sobrinos llevarles luego al cine muggle.

- Bueno, no importa, otro día – resolvió él con rapidez.

- ¿No te molesta? – preguntó ella temerosa de que se hubiese enfadado.

- No, claro que no – dijo él quitándole hierro al asunto – Es tu familia. Yo habría dado lo que fuera porque mi tía me llevase al cine de pequeño.

- Bueno, si quieres te llevo – sonrió ella.

- Anda ya – se rió él – Mejor no, no creo que sea muy bien recibido en esa familia. No me deben de guardar muy buen recuerdo.

Minerva no insistió. Sabía a que se refería, los McGonagall conocían los hechos ocurridos en séptimo curso, excepto lo del bebé.

- ¿Vamos a pasear? – preguntó él para apartar de su mente los malos recuerdos.

Ambos adultos pagaron sus cafés y salieron a pasear por el parque. Disfrutaron de la mutua compañía, y caminando, llegaron a un pequeño claro, donde había un banco de madera.

- El banco del amor – rió Minerva.

- ¿El banco del amor? – preguntó extrañado Tom.

- Lo llaman así – explicó ella – Es una leyenda del barrio. Dicen que si grabas las iniciales de una pareja, el amor perdurará eternamente en ellos.

Tom se acercó al banco. Habían multitud de iniciales, algunas recién hechas y otras que ya tendrían bastantes años.

- ¿Grabamos las nuestras? – preguntó.

Minerva se rió.

- Venga ya, nosotros no nos queremos. Solo somos amigos.

- ¿Y quien dice que no te quiera? – preguntó él, acercándose a ella.

- Tom por favor – trató de decir Minerva, asustada.

- ¿Sabes que no he podido olvidarte en todos estos años?

Tom se había acercado a ella hasta abrazarla y había hablado en susurros. Minerva estaba quieta, sin saber que hacer o que decir.

- ¿Sabes que he soñado con abrazarte todas las noches? – siguió él – Nagini.

Al oír ese nombre, Minerva levantó la mirada hasta fijarla en él. Era su nombre. Hacía tantos años que no lo oía, que creía haberlo olvidado.

- Tom...

Ya no pudo decir nada más. Porque él acercó su rostro y la besó. Y ella no pudo evitar corresponder el beso.

Tom la abrazó más fuertemente, y Minerva hundió sus manos entre su pelo. Se besaron con fuerza, con pasión.

Se separaron con suavidad. Entonces, Minerva tomó conciencia de lo sucedido.

- No – pudo murmurar – Esto no esta bien. No puede volver a suceder Tom.

- Minerva...

- No – volvió a decir ella – Aún no hace un año que soy viuda. Además, lo nuestro no puede funcionar, nunca lo ha hecho.

- Que no funcionara en Hogwarts no quiere decir que ahora no pueda hacerlo – rebatió Tom.

- ¿Tu crees? Tom, ya no se si puedo confiar en ti – dijo ella con tristeza – Ya me fallaste una vez, ¿quién dice que no lo volverás a hacer?

- Yo – respondió el mago – Porque no he dejado de lamentar ese error todos los días de mi vida. Porque te sigo amando como el primer día. Porque quiero despertar todos los días junto a esa niña que un día conocí en el Expreso de Hogwarts.

Minerva no pudo decir nada. Recordó cierta noche en la enfermería, en la que él la previno diciéndole que la olvidara, que sería mejor que no hubiese próxima vez. Pero allí estaba, frente a ella, real y consistente.

- Te amo Nagini – dijo él.

- Yo también – respondió ella entonces – Jamás he dejado de quererte.

Tom la besó nuevamente y se abrazó con fuerza a ella. Minerva correspondió. Se sintió plena otra vez.

- ¿Qué me dices? ¿Grabamos ahora nuestras iniciales? – preguntó Tom.

Ella sonrió tontamente.

- Sí – dijo.

Cogidos de la mano se acercaron al banco, y tras encontrar un pequeño hueco, Tom sacó su varita.

- Juntos – dijo.

Minerva colocó su mano en la varita del hombre, y trazaron sus iniciales en aquel viejo banco del parque.

"T&M"

Sonrieron. Y abrazados, salieron caminando de aquel claro.

* * *

_Supongo que os preguntaréis porque actualizo tan pronto. Mañana salgo de viaje por cinco días, y teniendo el capítulo terminado, decidí publicarlo para que tuvieseis un poco de ansias e intriga, porque aquí aparece nuevamente Tom, y las cosas van a cambiar, y mucho._

_Minerva vuelve a confiar en él. ¿Qué me decís? =)_

_Gracias a los reviews del capítulo anterior, a rachel black87, a lunatik.black, a keena89 y a Nailahcris. Y a todos los que leéis mis historias._

_Por cierto, he publicado un one-shot de James y Lily, espero que os guste. Se llama "Un Beso"_

_¡¡Nos leemos!!_


	16. Capítulo 16

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia, así como parte de la trama no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y yo simplemente los uso para ir más allá de la imaginación._

**CAPITULO 16**

Dorea y Charlus pasaban tranquilamente la tarde del sábado, cuando la puerta sonó con impaciencia. La bruja se levantó preocupada para abrir. Frente a ella apareció una sonriente Minerva.

- Hola – saludó ella.

- Hola – respondió una asombrada Dorea - ¿Por qué tan feliz?

- Ahora te contaré – sonrió ella, entrando al salón para saludar a su amigo - ¿Qué tal manco?

- Parece que alguien vino hoy graciosilla – rió la broma Charlus.

- Se la ve muy contenta – añadió Dorea.

Minerva se había sentado en uno de los sofás de sus amigos y les miraba con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Venga cuéntanos – animó Charlus.

- Me caso en cinco meses – anunció.

Sus dos amigos permanecieron en silencio. Eran incapaces de pronunciar palabra.

- ¿Qué tú que? – preguntó Dorea.

- Voy a casarme. Antes de Navidad.

- ¿Con quién? – inquirió Charlus.

- ¿Con quien va a ser? – sonrió ella – Con Tom.

- ¡No! ¿Te has vuelto loca? – gritó Dorea.

Minerva se puso seria.

- Creía que ya habíamos hablado de ello. Además, hace un año que estoy con él. Y en septiembre hará dos que murió Edward. Tengo derecho a rehacer mi vida.

- Y yo soy la primera que te anima a ello – respondió Dorea – Pero, ¿con Tom?

- ¿Y que hay de malo? – dijo Minerva – Si yo he podido perdonarle lo sucedido en Hogwarts, no veo porque tu no haces lo mismo. Ha cambiado.

- ¿Tu no vas a decir nada? – dijo Dorea buscando ayuda en su marido.

- ¿Para que? – respondió él serio, mirando a su amiga – Diga lo diga no va a hacerme caso. Así que lo único que le puedo decir es que ya la avisé, y que no cuente conmigo esta vez.

Minerva no pudo reprimir que sus ojos se llenasen de lágrimas. Sabía de sobra cual era la opinión de sus amigos hacia Tom, pero ambos habían aceptado su relación. Incluso habían comido juntos un día. Así pues, no entendía porque ahora se ponían así.

- ¿Has hablado con tus cuñadas? – preguntó entonces Dorea.

- Aún no – respondió Minerva, aún dolida – He preferido que fueseis los primeros en saberlo. Pero ya veo que no vais a apoyarme.

- Lo siento mucho Minerva – respondió Charlus – Esto no es porque prefiera a Edward antes que a Tom. Esto es porque me preocupo por ti. Y aunque se que amas a Tom, no creo que puedas ser feliz con él. No creo que resulte. Lo siento.

Minerva admiraba la franqueza de su amigo. Y lamentó sinceramente sus palabras. Se levantó del sillón con tristeza.

- Siento haberos molestado – dijo ella – De todas formas, me gustaría que asistieseis.

Dorea y Charlus no respondieron, y Minerva se marchó de la casa sin decir adiós. Cuando la bruja llegó a su apartamento, no pudo evitar llorar. Había vuelto a perder a sus amigos.

* * *

Únicamente sus amigos del IET y algún compañero de trabajo asistieron a la boda. El resto no fue.

Los McGonagall le había dicho a Minerva que era libre de hacer lo que quisiese, y que ellos no iban a culparla ni castigarla, ni a prohibirle formar parte de su familia, pero que no querían ver a Tom. Y Dorea y Charlus no dijeron nada.

Albus Dumbledore la felicitó por su matrimonio de forma muy escueta y excusó su asistencia.

Aún así, Minerva disfrutó de aquel día. Porque se había casado con Tom, su primer amor. Ya era la señora Ryddle.

Tras una pequeña luna de miel en Roma, el matrimonio se instaló en una casa en el norte de Escocia. Y allí pasaron sus primeras vacaciones de Navidad juntos.

En poco tiempo, Minerva se acostumbró a su nueva vida. Tom y ella trabajaban en el ministerio, y habían establecido una agradable convivencia en la casa.

Después de Navidades, Tom la sorprendió un día.

- Nagini, he organizado una cena para este sábado, ¿te parece bien?

- ¿A quien has invitado? – inquirió la mujer, sorprendida ante el anuncio de su marido.

Pese a que conocía a los amigos de Tom, pocas veces se relacionaban.

- A los Malfoy y a los Lestrange. Vendrán con sus hijos también. En total siete. No te importa, ¿verdad? – respondió él.

- Claro que no – sonrió Minerva – Me sorprende porque hasta ahora no habías invitado a nadie.

- Bueno, quería disfrutarte un tiempo a solas – susurró Tom abrazándola por detrás.

Ella rió y se apoyó en él. Realmente disfrutaba esos momentos en los que Tom se volvía cariñoso con ella.

El sábado por la noche, Minerva vio como su casa se llenaba de gente. Abraxas Malfoy acudió con su esposa Eurídice, y su único hijo, Lucius, de tres años y medio. Rannier Lestrange llegó con su esposa Elladora, y sus dos hijos, Rodolphus, que acababa de cumplir los nueve años, y Rabastan, de tres años y medio.

La cena fue amena. Después de cenar, Minerva se sentó en el salón con las señoras Malfoy y Lestrange, mientras los pequeños jugaban sobre la alfombra y el mayor leía un libro. Tom se encerró en su despacho con Abraxas y Rannier.

- Es una lástima que no fuésemos amigas en Hogwarts – dijo Elladora.

- Bueno, entonces las cosas eran diferentes – sonrió Minerva.

Eurídice era francesa y había ido a Beuxbatons, pero Elladora había sido compañera suya en Hogwarts. Tan solo era un curso mayor pero había estado en Slytherin.

- Es sorprendente como vuestro amor apenas minó con todos los años que estuvisteis separados – comentó Eurídice – Aunque la verdad, Abraxas y yo nos conocimos siendo niños en París, y no nos volvimos a ver hasta que no fuimos mayores.

- Pero tu no estuviste casado con otro hombre antes Eurídice – respondió Elladora – Es sorprendente ver como no le importó a Tom que no le fueses fiel todos estos años.

- Bueno – dijo turbada Minerva – Tuvimos nuestras diferencias en Hogwarts, y cuando nos volvimos a ver yo ya era viuda. De todas formas, no me hubiese importado que él hubiese estado casado. Cuando nos separamos, seguimos cada cual con su vida.

- Si claro – sonrió Elladora – Pero lo que cuenta es que al final estáis juntos de nuevo.

Minerva sonrió. Las dos mujeres eran simpáticas, pero ella no terminaba de adaptarse. Echó de menos a Dorea, y la buena relación con su cuñada Sarah, que ahora casi había desaparecido.

- ¿Qué estás leyendo Rodolphus? – preguntó Minerva, para tratar de desviar el tema.

El niño levantó la cabeza del libro. Primero miró a su madre, y luego a Minerva.

- Es sobre animagos – dijo el niño – Me gustaría ser animago algún día.

Minerva sonrió. Eran transformaciones.

- ¿Te cuento un secreto? – dijo ella pícaramente.

El niño asintió.

- Yo soy animaga – y dicho esto Minerva se transformó en una gata.

Rodolphus abrió los ojos, impresionado. Los dos niños pequeños, dejaron sus juegos para centrarse en la gata.

Tras unos pequeños juegos, Minerva volvió a su apariencia.

- Que pasada – sonrió Rodolphus.

- Cuando seas más mayor, y si tu madre lo permite – dijo Minerva mirando a la madre del chico – Te enseñaré como se hace. Pero para ello tendrás que estudiar mucho Transformaciones.

Pasada la medianoche, las dos familias se despedían. Tom y Minerva agradecieron su visita desde la puerta.

Minerva se limpiaba la cara delante de su tocador, cuanto Tom entró en la habitación proveniente del baño con su pijama.

- El mayor de los Lestrange le gustaría ser animago – comentó Minerva, casualmente.

- ¿Ah sí? – dijo Tom - ¿Y le enseñarás?

- Aún es muy pequeño – respondió la bruja – Pero le he dicho que cuando sea más mayor le enseñaré.

- Bien – sonrió Tom.

- Oye cariño – volvió a decir Minerva tras acostarse en la cama.

- Dime – respondió él.

- He estado pensando – dijo ella – Y al ver a Eurídice y Elladora con sus hijos... no se... ¿te gustaría tener hijos?

Tom la miró. Minerva le miraba con expresión anhelante.

- No lo había pensado, pero ¿por qué no? Siempre y cuando sean contigo – dijo él.

- ¡Tonto! ¿Con quien si no? – se rió ella.

- ¿Y cuando empezamos? – preguntó él.

- Cuando quieras – respondió ella colocándose sobre él.

* * *

Minerva corría. Era un bosque. Las ramas arañaban su cara y sus brazos. Seguía corriendo.

Huía. Sintió gritos de dolor a su espalda. Sintió miedo.

Tropezó con una rama y cayó al suelo. Trató de arrastrarse por el suelo, pero su pie estaba enredado. Se dio la vuelta, y vio unos grandes ojos rojos.

Minerva se incorporó en la cama, sudada. Miró a su lado, y vio que Tom dormía. Se levantó y se acercó a la ventana.

Había sido un sueño, solo un estúpido sueño. Pero Minerva aún tenía grabados esos ojos rojos. Brillaban.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la mujer. Recordaba unos ojos así, de otro sueño. Pero hacía muchos años que no soñaba con ellos. Se preguntó si su sueño querría decir algo.

Mareada y confusa, Minerva volvió a la cama y se acostó junto a su marido, sin saber, que en unas horas, durante el desayuno, el Profeta traería la noticia de que Voldemort y sus secuaces habían vuelto a atacar.

* * *

_Gracias por vuestros reviews en el anterior capítulo. No sabéis la alegría que he tenido al volv__er de mi viaje. Gracias a keena89, rachel black87, Lady Orapma, Warios, Yedra Phoenix, Clau Felton Black, Rowen de la H, Ely Potter Black, mustachi, y Danyhogg._

_Espero que este nuevo capítulo os haya gustado. No quiero entreteneros más, así que ya sabéis, dejad un review haciendo clic en GO. _

_Nos leemos en el próximo._

_Besos!!_


	17. Capítulo 17

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia, así como parte de la trama no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y yo simplemente los uso para ir más allá de la imaginación._

**CAPITULO 17**

- Maldita sea – masculló Minerva.

Se acababa de cortar el dedo con un cuchillo. Porque aunque era bruja, no podía evitar hacer ciertas cosas sin magia, como la comida.

La mujer buscó la varita y se lanzó un hechizo curativo a su dedo. El corte despareció, dejando una pequeña marca que desaparecería en unas horas. Luego, aparto los tomates que había estado cortando. Se apoyó en el banco de la cocina y miró por la ventana.

El corte había sido una estupidez. Por culpa de estar pensando en otras cosas. Porque Minerva llevaba un tiempo dándole vueltas a la cabeza. Hacía poco más de dos meses que había cumplido un año de matrimonio, y toda la magia de este parecía haberse evaporado.

No lo entendía. Con Edward, todos los días habían sido maravillosos. En cambio, con Tom... ya hacía algún tiempo que notaba extraño a su marido. Había dejado de ser cariñoso, de sorprenderla con algún detalle... volvía a ser como en Hogwarts. Y Minerva tenía miedo.

Oyó la chimenea. Tom debía de haber vuelto del trabajo. Y así era. El hombre entró en la cocina dejando un periódico sobre la mesa y el abrigo en la silla. Cuando levantó los ojos se sorprendió al verla allí.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó.

Ella trató de fingir sorpresa.

- ¿Está no es mi casa? ¿Me he equivocado?

- No digas tonterías Minerva – dijo Tom - ¿Hoy no terminabas tarde?

- Te lo dije ayer cariño – respondió la bruja – Han aplazado la revisión del estatuto de animagia, así que he terminado pronto y esta tarde no trabajo. ¿No te acordabas?

- No, lo siento.

- No pasa nada. ¿Has comido?

- Pensaba hacer un sándwich – respondió el hombre.

- Déjalo, que realmente eres un desastre en la cocina – se rió la mujer – He preparado una ensalada y ternera.

- Bien – respondió secamente Tom.

El matrimonio se sentó a comer. Minerva advirtió que Tom estaba nervioso.

- ¿Te sucede algo?

- ¿Qué? No, ¿por qué? – dijo él.

- No por nada – respondió Minerva – Es que me da la sensación que estás algo nervioso. ¿Algún problema en el trabajo?

- No tranquila – dijo el hombre – Un poco de lío con unos trasladores de Albania, y un encuentro de altos mandos en Bulgaria.

- Bueno, seguro que lo solucionas sin problemas – sonrió ella.

Siguieron comiendo.

- ¿Tienes algo previsto para esta tarde? – preguntó la mujer.

- Tengo trabajo – respondió Tom.

- Pues te dejo trabajar. Había pensando en acercarme a ver a Charlus y Dorea – respondió ella.

Pese a que sus amigos no la habían apoyado en su matrimonio, Minerva seguía viéndose con ellos y yendo a visitarles. Eso sí, siempre sin Tom.

- Me parece bien. Hace ya tiempo que no vas a verles – repuso su marido.

* * *

Minerva llamó a la puerta. Fue Dorea la que acudió a abrirle.

- Hola – saludó.

- Hola – respondió Dorea - ¿Qué tal estás?

- Muy bien – sonrió su amiga - ¿Tu que tal?

- Bien, pero pasa anda, no te quedes ahí parada.

Minerva sonrió. Al menos, seguía siendo la misma Dorea de siempre.

Ambas amigas se sentaron en el salón.

- ¿Y Charlus? – preguntó Minerva.

- No creo que tarde en venir – respondió su mujer - ¿Y tu que? Hacía tiempo que no venías, creía que nos habías olvidado.

- Eso no – rió Minerva – He estado un poco liada con lo del estatuto de animagia y enseñando algo de transformaciones a Rodolphus.

- ¿El mayor de los Lestrange? – inquirió su amiga – Su padre es un alto cargo del departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica.

- Al niño le gustan mucho las transformaciones, así que me ofrecí para enseñarle alguna que otra cosilla antes de que fuera a Hogwarts. Entrará en septiembre y por lo menos, Albus no tendrá un ignorante al que enseñar.

A Dorea no se le escapó el detalle de que su amiga llamaba por el nombre a su profesor de transformaciones. Minerva nunca había mencionado la relación que sostuvo con el hombre, pero su amiga era lo bastante perspicaz.

- Me alegro – sonrió su amiga - ¿Qué tal va todo con Tom?

- Bien – respondió Minerva – Llevamos un tiempo pensando en tener niños.

No supo porque, pero decidió ocultar a su amiga la mala racha que estaba pasando. No era lo más oportuno, teniendo en cuenta la relación existente entre ellos.

- Charlus quiere que lo volvamos a intentar – comentó Dorea – Pero aún no me siento segura.

- Dorea, han pasado cuatro años – razonó Minerva – Además, no puedes negar que lo deseas. Los dos.

La puerta se oyó. Charlus acababa de regresar de su trabajo. Dorea vio que sucedía algo, por la cara extremadamente seria de su marido.

- Hola Charlus, ¿sucede algo? – preguntó inocentemente Minerva.

- Ryddle te está mintiendo – dijo él.

Minerva y Dorea se quedaron en silencio. Sobretodo la primera, que no esperaba que su amigo le dijese eso.

- ¿A que viene eso Charlus? – preguntó ella, ligeramente enfadada.

- Ryddle es un mentiroso. No trabaja en el ministerio.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo?

Ahora si que estaba confusa. Entonces, ¿de donde salía el dinero que traía a casa todos los meses? ¿Y su trabajo en el despacho?

- Que no hay ningún Tom Ryddle en el departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional. Te ha engañando – dijo Charlus serio.

- Debe de ser un error – farfulló la bruja.

- No hay ningún error – repitió el mago – Te ha mentido.

Minerva se levantó algo mareada. No sabía que pensar. Dorea trató de acercarse a ella, pero la bruja la rechazó y salió apresuradamente de la casa. Se apareció en la suya, y comprobó que Tom no estaba. ¿Dónde estaría?

Respiró con tranquilidad para relajarse, y tomando fuerzas, se apareció en el Ministerio. Como ella trabajaba allí, sabía que había un registro de los empleados.

No podía ser mentira, puesto que Tom la había llevado a su oficina, cuando aún eran novios. Así pues, cuando llegó al registro, solicitó consultar los archivos del departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional.

Una menuda bruja le sacó los documentos, que ella se apresuró a consultar. Finalmente lo encontró. Era una ficha de Tom Sovorlo Ryddle, en la cual constaba como empleado en el departamento entre junio de 1956 y febrero de 1958.

Minerva sintió que su vida se desmoronaba. Ella se había casado en diciembre de 1957, hacía poco más de un año. ¿En que había estado trabajando Tom desde entonces? ¿Era su vida una mentira?

Aquella noche, Minerva preparó la cena de forma automática. Tom llegó a la hora de siempre y ella se comportó como siempre. No sabía como actuar con lo que conocía. Y tampoco quería reconocer que sus amigos volvían a tener razón en cuanto a Tom.

Aquella noche, a Minerva le costó dormirse.

* * *

Minerva dejó pasar un par de meses. Durante ellos, estuvo observando el comportamiento de Tom. Su marido seguía con su rutina, aunque ciertos días volvía más tarde o incluso pasaba un fin de semana fuera.

Y eso comenzó a asustar a la bruja. Sobretodo cuando se dio cuenta que algunas de esas desapariciones de fin de semana coincidían con algunos ataques de Voldemort y sus mortífagos.

Empezó a tener miedo. Miedo de que Tom estuviese mezclado con esos asesinos.

Los ánimos en la comunidad mágica estaban alterados por culpa de este mago tenebroso, y aunque Grindewald no había tenido mucho eco en Inglaterra, todos temían una guerra.

Una noche, en mayo, Minerva decidió seguirle. No supo que fue lo que le impulsó a hacerlo, pero estaba harta de vivir con la sospecha y el miedo. Además, llevaba una semana soñando con esos ojos rojos.

Así pues, cuando Tom le dijo a media tarde que se volvía al ministerio porque habían problemas con la organización de un encuentro de expertos en encantamientos en Eslovenia, Minerva salió tras él.

No se sorprendió al ver que desviaba su ruta. Si le sorprendió ver que su destino era la mansión de los Lestrange, en Essex.

Minerva se acercó lentamente a la mansión, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Finalmente, llegó hasta uno de los ventanales que correspondían al salón. Por un instante se sintió como una ladrona, pero luego recordó porque estaba allí y miró.

Y lo que vio la dejó sin palabras.

Era una asamblea. No eran muchos, pero Minerva reconoció a Lestrange, Malfoy, Avery, Carrow, y par de muchachos jóvenes que no reconocía. Y Tom estaba al frente de ellos.

No oía sus palabras, pero Minerva dudaba que se tratase de algo bueno. Y sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando les vio vestirse con túnica negras y colocarse unas máscaras blancas.

Ya no había lugar a dudas. Eran mortífagos.

Y entonces la verdad le cayó como una losa a Minerva. Tom, su marido, su Tom... era Lord Voldemort.

* * *

Voldemort salió de la mansión junto con sus mortífagos. Tenían un nuevo objetivo. De repente, un pequeño ruido le sacó de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Ocurre algo mi Señor? – preguntó Avery.

Voldemort miró los jardines de la mansión.

- Id delante y seguid con el plan – indicó a los mortífagos.

Inmediatamente, estos acataron sus órdenes.

Por su parte, Voldemort caminó hacia el lugar donde había oído el ruido. Lentamente se acercó a una gran ventana, que daba al salón.

Pero allí no había nadie.

Voldemort miró a su alrededor, buscando algo. Entonces, su nariz captó un pequeño olor. Una fragancia que él conocía muy bien. Olía a lilas.

Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, y sus ojos rojos brillaron. Se desapareció.

* * *

_Bueno, ¿que os ha parecido? Aquí ya hay algo más de acción... ¿os esperabais esto? En fin, espero que os haya gustado, así que dejadme un review. Si no ha gustado, dejad también un review jejejeje_

_Gracias a Lady Orapma, rachel black87, Koumal Lupin-Nott, Danyhogg, Yedra Phoenix, Warios y Nailahcris por vuestros reviews del capítulo anterior._

_Por cierto, __**Warios**__, me gustaría que me dejaras una dirección para poder responderte las dudas y charlar. Mi correo esta en mi profile, si tienes messenger, agrégame. _

_¡¡Nos leemos en el próximo!! _


	18. Capítulo 18

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia, así como parte de la trama no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y yo simplemente los uso para ir más allá de la imaginación._

**CAPITULO 18**

Minerva colocaba la ropa en las maletas sin atender al orden. La embutía en bolsas sin tener el menor cuidado. Pero eso ahora no le importaba. Tenía que salir de allí.

No podía evitar llorar. Había sido tan estúpida. Había vuelto a confiar en él, y él había vuelto a traicionarla.

Al sacar una de sus camisas del armario, está se rasgó. Minerva no pudo más y se derrumbó en el suelo de su habitación. Lloró amargamente. No podía creer que Tom fuese así en realidad. Que ciega había estado...

Fue el propio Voldemort, el mismo Tom, quien mató a Edward en aquella batalla de Londres. Lo tenía todo previsto, matar a Ed y acercarse luego a ella. Había estado fingiendo todo este tiempo.

Un ruido seco la hizo ponerse en pie. Era el ruido de una aparición. La bruja tomó su varita con fuerza.

Poco después, aparecía por el marco de la puerta su marido. Tom Ryddle. Lord Voldemort.

- ¿Que haces cielo?

- Aléjate de mí.

- Déjate de estupideces Nagini – silabeó él mientras se acercaba.

- Aléjate de mí – repitió ella apretando con fuerza su varita – No te acerques a mí.

- ¿Me tienes miedo?

- Eres un maldito bastardo Tom Ryddle – lloró la bruja – Me has mentido y engañado. He vuelto a cometer el mismo error, confiar en ti. Nunca debí hacerlo.

- Pero has vuelto a ser estúpida – se rió el mago – Igual que en Hogwarts.

- ¡Maldito sea! – gritó ella. Estaba dolida, enfadada, triste y decepcionada – Tu mataste a Edward, ¿no es cierto?

Tom, o Voldemort, se rió. Era una risa fría.

- No sabes como disfrute. ¿Sabes que le torturé primero? Le dije quien era, y lo que iba a hacer. Le dije que iba a casarme contigo, que volverías a mí como en Hogwarts. Le hice sufrir antes de matarle.

Minerva no podía decir nada. Simplemente llorar.

- Esperé a que tu amiguito Potter pudiese verlo – siguió diciendo – Resultó enternecedor ver como Potter, con el brazo ensangrentado, llamaba a tu marido a gritos. Lloraba por él. Realmente patético.

- ¿Por qué Tom?

- Tom ya no existe. Ahora soy Lord Voldemort.

Minerva se serenó. Tom ya no estaba. Ante ella tenía a un loco.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿No eras feliz? ¿Qué fue lo que falló?

- Este era mi destino Nagini – dijo él – Soy el heredero de Slytherin, el más grande de los cuatro fundadores de Hogwarts. Y tengo que culminar con su tarea de librar a la magia de esos muggles.

- No sabes lo que dices – dijo Minerva – Mi madre era hija de muggles, y no por ello dejó de ser una gran bruja. ¡Maldita sea, tu propio padre era muggle!

- No vuelvas a decir eso, asquerosa mestiza – siseó Voldemort.

- ¡Vete a la mierda Tom! – gritó ella.

Estaba desesperada. Cogió una de las bolsas y trató de salir de allí, pero Tom la cogió del brazo y la empujó dentro de la habitación.

- ¿Dónde te crees que vas?

- Lejos de ti – respondió ella firmemente – No quiero volver a verte nunca más.

- Lo dudo mucho Minerva – respondió el hombre – Eres mi esposa.

- Yo no soy nada tuyo – escupió ella – Tu no eres mi marido.

- Ya lo creo que sí – sonrió él.

Y sin que ella pudiese verlo, Tom descargó una sonora bofetada sobre su mejilla. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, la tomó con fuerza del brazo antes de estamparla contra el armario.

Minerva dejó escapar un grito de dolor.

- No temas mi querida Nagini, no hay nada que temer – susurró él.

- Por favor, déjame ir – lloró ella – No me hagas daño, Tom, por favor.

Él la volvió a golpear. Minerva cayó al suelo.

- Soy Lord Voldemort – repitió, y levantando su varita dijo – _Crucio_.

Minerva gritó de dolor al sentir el efecto de la maldición en su cuerpo. Cuando cesó el dolor, Minerva siguió en el suelo, llorando.

- No llores Nagini – siseó él – _Nagini_.

Al oír el siseó de serpiente, Minerva abrió los ojos. Y entonces recordó una noche, en el castillo de Hogwarts. La noche en que murió Myrtle, la noche en que Hagrid fue acusado... la noche en que ella descubrió a Tom. Ojos rojos.

- Fuiste tú – susurró ella – Tu abriste la Cámara de los Secretos, cuando estábamos en Hogwarts. Yo te descubrí, con el basilisco.

- ¿Lo recuerdas querida? – preguntó él – Me costó un buen obliviate que lo olvidaras. No me convenía que me descubrieras entonces.

Minerva seguía llorando. ¿Dónde estaba el Tom que ella conoció? ¿Existió alguna vez?

- ¿Qué debo hacer ahora contigo? – dijo él – Tendré que encerrarte, no me conviene que me denuncies, así que...

El mago no pudo terminar su frase, porque Minerva, en un acopio de valor y fuerza, había tomado su varita y le había lanzado un hechizo. Tom voló hasta chocar con la pared del pasillo.

Le tomó un tiempo situarse, y fue ese tiempo el que la bruja aprovechó para salir corriendo de la casa, y desaparecerse.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore paseaba por los jardines de Hogwarts. Era una de sus aficiones cuando hacía buen tiempo. Además, le venía bien para pensar. El profesor Dippet le había anunciado que pensaba renunciar al puesto de director al finalizar el curso, y le proponía que fuese él quien ocupase su lugar.

Fue por ello que oyó el ruido de una aparición en las puertas de la escuela. Intrigado se acercó.

- ¡Albus!

El hombre no había reconocido la figura que se había aparecido en la puerta, pero si conoció la voz. Era la voz de Minerva.

Se acercó a la verja, hasta el punto de distinguir a su amiga. Y lo que vio le dejó parado. La bruja estaba cubierta de moraduras y algún que otro corte. Y lloraba.

- ¡Minerva! – exclamó sorprendido, mientras abría las puertas para dejarla entrar - ¿Qué ha pasado?

La bruja entró corriendo en los jardines de Hogwarts, sintiéndose protegida. Luego, se arrojó en brazos de su amigo.

- He sido una estúpida – lloraba.

Albus la abrazó con fuerza, y la guió con suavidad hacia la enfermería. Había una nueva enfermera, pero no dudaba de sus capacidades.

Finalmente llegaron a la enfermería. Madame Pomfrey se asustó al ver a la mujer, pero Albus la tranquilizó. Minerva seguía llorando.

- ¿Con que la han atacado? – preguntó la enfermera.

- Me golpeó... y también... me lanzó un... un crucio – pudo decir Minerva entre lloros.

Albus sintió rabia e impotencia.

- ¿Ha sido Tom?

La bruja no pudo más que asentir.

- Lo mato – declaró el hombre.

- ¡Albus no! – gritó desesperada Minerva. Aún no se lo había contando todo.

- No puedes impedirlo Minerva – razonó - ¿Tu te has visto? No puedo consentir que te maltrate de esta forma. Un marido no le hace eso a su mujer.

- Escúchame por favor – pidió ella – Hay algo que debo decirte.

Ahora estaban los dos solos en la enfermería. Madame Pomfrey le había hecho las curas superficiales, y les había dejado solos.

- Es él... él – trató de decir Minerva.

- ¿Quién? – preguntó desconcertado Albus.

- Tom – dijo Minerva – Lo he descubierto hoy. Por eso me golpeó. ¡Merlín! Creí que iba a matarme.

- ¿Qué es lo que has descubierto? – preguntó ella.

- Voldemort.

Albus no dijo nada. Sabía de ese mago tenebroso, no en vano, había matado ya a muchos magos y brujas que él conocía.

- Es él Albus – volvió a decir Minerva – Tom es Voldemort.

Y entonces, como si de piezas de un puzzle se tratara, Albus comprendió muchas cosas.

- ¡Merlín! – pudo exclamar.

Albus se levantó y abrazó a Minerva. Ella se aferró con fuerza.

- Lo siento – pudo decir él – No puedo imaginarme lo que habrás sufrido.

- Ayúdame Albus, por favor. Protégeme – suplicó ella.

- Tranquila. En Hogwarts estás a salvo.

Finalmente Minerva cayó dormida en la cama. Albus se marchó dejándola descansar. Ahora tenía mucho que pensar.

A la mañana siguiente, Minerva se despertó con los primeros rayos de sol. Permaneció despierta en su cama, pensando.

Sabía que en cuanto hablase con Charlus y Dorea, estos no le dirían nada, pero podría ver en sus ojos ese "te lo dije". Y entonces, recordó Edward. Y lloró por él. Porque si estaba muerto, era por su culpa, porque ella estaba en el punto de mira de Tom, o de Voldemort, y él había muerto por su culpa.

Cerca de las diez, madame Pomfrey se acercó.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra esta mañana? – preguntó con una sonrisa.

- Mejor – murmuró la bruja - ¿Puede traerme un espejo?

Cuando la enfermera le acercó uno, Minerva vio que tenía una magulladura ya de color azul en su mejilla izquierda, y un corte en el labio inferior. También tenía otro corte sobre su ojo derecho.

Ya no quiso pensar en como estaría su espalda, pues le dolía. Tom la había empotrado contra el armario del dormitorio.

- Señora Ryddle...

- ¡No me llame así! – exclamó Minerva, asustada.

No quería llamarse así. Nunca más.

- ¿Entonces cómo...? – inquirió la enfermera.

- Puede llamarme Minerva... o McGonagall.

- Bien señora McGonagall – volvió a empezar madame Pomfrey – No tiene lesiones internas, solo cortes y magulladuras, que no tardaran en sanar. Sin embargo, tengo que comunicarle una noticia. Está usted embarazada.

Minerva recibió la noticia como un vaso de agua fría. Por un instante no alcanzó a comprender el significado de la noticia.

- ¿De cuanto?

- Muy poco, tres semanas – respondió la enfermera – Aún no habrá notado los primeros síntomas pero no tardará, como mucho en dos semanas o tres.

Minerva asintió vagamente. No sabía que hacer.

- ¿Puedo levantarme? – preguntó.

- Sí claro – asintió la mujer.

Minerva se puso sus zapatos, y salió de la enfermería. Al principio se sorprendió de ver a varios alumnos, pero luego recordó que estaban en el curso escolar.

Intentando pasar desapercibida, se dirigió hacía el despacho de Albus, rogando para que estuviese allí y no en clase.

Suspiró de alivio, cuando al llamar, una voz la invitó a pasar.

- ¿Qué tal estás? – preguntó el hombre.

Minerva entró en silencio y se sentó frente al escritorio. Sonrió cuando Fawkes voló hacía ella .

- ¿Qué te sucede Minerva? – preguntó el hombre.

- Estoy embarazada – susurró.

Albus no dijo nada. Por primera vez se había quedado sin palabras.

- ¿De cuanto? – pudo preguntar finalmente.

- Tres semanas – respondió Minerva – Es muy poco. Nacerá para finales de enero.

- ¿Vas a tenerlo? – inquirió tras un momento de silencio.

Minerva bajó la cabeza.

- No lo se – admitió – Se que es hijo de Tom... pero también es mi hijo – hizo una pausa – Me siento confusa.

Albus se acercó a ella y la abrazó, tal como solía hacer cuando ambos vivían juntos en Madrid.

- Yo creo que si que debes tenerlo. Porque lo que cuenta es que es tu hijo. Tu eres su madre y serás tu quien lo críe y lo eduque. Y se que evitaras que sea como su padre.

Minerva le sonrió.

- Además, quiero sentirme orgulloso de ser su padrino – bromeó.

La bruja rió. Albus acababa de conseguir hacerla reír.

- Eso no lo dudes – y luego volvió a ponerse seria - ¿Qué voy a hacer?

- Lo he estado pensando – dijo Albus – El profesor Dippet va a retirarse y me ha ofrecido la dirección del colegio, cosa que voy a aceptar.

- Eso es maravilloso Albus – sonrió Minerva – Me alegro mucho.

- Además, voy a necesitar un profesor de transformaciones para el curso que viene. ¿Y quien mejor que tú?

- ¿Yo? ¿Enseñar transformaciones? ¿Aquí? ¿En Hogwarts? – comenzó a preguntar nerviosa la chica.

- Eso es – sonrió Albus.

- Pero... pero... yo no... no he dado clase en mi vida – repuso ella – Además, estoy embarazada.

- Ese no es motivo suficiente. Cuando tengas al bebé, yo te sustituiré en clases – sonrió Albus – Y en cuanto a tu experiencia, si el IET te ofreció una plaza nada más terminar tus estudios sin haber tenido experiencia, yo creo que puedes aceptar una en Hogwarts habiendo trabajado diez años como una experta transformadora.

- Pero Albus...

- Y no voy a aceptar un no como respuesta – repuso el profesor.

- Supongo que no me queda más remedio que aceptar – suspiró Minerva.

- Bienvenida a bordo profesora McGonagall.

- Gracias profesor Dumbledore.

* * *

_Bueno, he aquí una nueva entrega de esta apasionante serie... vaya, me ha quedado de televisión jejeje_

_Pues nada, espero que os haya gustado. La verdad es que me costó un poco escribir este capítulo, porque creo que los golpes me dolían incluso a mí. Y aquí está la gran sorpresa, un bebé... alguien se atreve a suponer?? Creo haber dejado alguna pista por ahí sobre quien podría ser el bebé... en fin, si alguien lo adivina le respondo a la pregunta que quiera, pero eso sí, no vale luego divulgarlo..._

_Gracias a Danyhogg, mustachi (tu insistencia fue... vaya, no sabría describirlo), Yedra Phoenix, Romii.Potter, y Warios (un besote wapo) Espero que os haya gustado este nuevo capítulo._

_Nos leemos en el 19!! Besos!!_


	19. Capítulo 19

_

* * *

_

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia, así como parte de la trama no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y yo simplemente los uso para ir más allá de la imaginación.

**CAPITULO 19**

Minerva se instaló en Hogwarts. La bruja se negó a ir a su casa a por sus cosas, así que Albus y Charlus fueron los encargados de ir a por sus pertenencias. La casa estaba vacía, y Tom parecía haberse evaporado.

Minerva se reunió con sus amigos cuando el curso terminó, en Hogwarts. Estaba decidida a no abandonar el colegio, tenía miedo.

- Estabais en lo cierto – comentó Minerva tras contarles a sus amigos la verdad sobre Tom.

- ¿Sabes una cosa Minerva? – le dijo Charlus – Ojalá hubiese estado equivocado. De verdad te lo digo.

- Gracias – sonrió ella tristemente.

- Alégrate mujer, vas a cumplir tu sueño. Serás profesora de transformaciones en Hogwarts – sonrió Dorea – Siempre lo has deseado.

- Es verdad – admitió – Estoy asustada.

- Lo harás estupendamente – la animó Dorea.

- Hay otra cosa que no os he dicho – prosiguió ella, bajando la mirada.

- ¿Qué es? – inquirió Dorea.

- Estoy embarazada, de dos meses – anunció.

Sus amigos no dijeron nada.

- ¿Estás decidida a tener un hijo de... él?

Minerva alzó la mirada para mirar a Charlus. Conocía de sobra a su amigo, y sabía que él quería lo mejor para ella.

- También es mi hijo – repuso ella – Además, Albus insiste en que quiere ser padrino, no puedo decepcionarle.

- Estoy segura que serás una maravillosa madre – la animó Dorea.

Minerva vio como sus amigos sonreían, y sonrió. La apoyaban, iban a estar junto a ella.

* * *

- ¡Minerva! ¡Minerva!

La bruja se asomó al pasillo. Se sorprendió al ver correr a su amiga Dorea. Era 31 de agosto, y al día siguiente comenzaba el curso escolar, su primero como profesora.

Además, ya tenía un pequeño abombamiento en la barriga que indicaba los cuatro meses de embarazo.

- ¡Minerva!

Dorea se abalanzó literalmente sobre ella dándole un abrazo. Minerva la abrazó y sonrió divertida.

- ¿Qué sucede Dorea?

- ¡Estoy embarazada! ¡Estoy otra vez embarazada!

Minerva trató en procesar la información.

- ¡Es maravilloso! ¿De cuanto estás? – exclamó feliz ante la noticia.

- Solo dos meses – sonrió su amiga – Pero no me lo creía. Nos lo han confirmado esta mañana los medimagos. Dicen que no tiene porque haber ningún problema.

- Que alegría – sonrió su amiga – Las dos vamos a ser madres.

- Deberías haber visto a Charlus. Está emocionado – dijo Dorea – Ya sabes lo poco que le gusta recordar que le falta el brazo izquierdo, pero esta mañana ha bromeado y todo sobre la forma en que tendrá que coger al bebé y todo.

Minerva sonrió.

- ¡Merlín! No puedo esperar a tener a mi hijo en brazos.

- ¿Qué prefieres? – preguntó Minerva divertida.

- Me gustaría una niña, como la que perdí – dijo su amiga - ¿Sabes que iba a llamarse Minerva? Pero no me importaría que fuese niño, un pequeño Potter, como Charlus.

- Ya lo imagino, que miedo – se rió la profesora.

Dorea observó a su amiga y sonrió.

- ¿Y tu? ¿Ya tienes alguna preferencia?

- Quiero que sea niña. Siempre he querido tener una niña – respondió Minerva.

- Imagina que fuese un niño y una niña. Tal vez podrían llegar a casarse de mayores. Ambas seríamos abuelas de los mismos nietos – comentó Dorea alegre.

- ¿Ya piensas en nietos si aún no tenemos a nuestros hijos aquí? – bromeó Minerva.

- Es verdad – rió la bruja – Que tonta soy.

- Tonta no – respondió su amiga – Embarazada.

Y ambas mujeres se rieron.

* * *

Era 1 de septiembre. Minerva fue a esperar a los alumnos de primer curso. Albus la había nombrado subdirectora.

La bruja contempló con nostalgia el Gran Comedor, que se iba llenando de alumnos sonrientes que se saludaban e iban ocupando sus lugares en las cuatro mesas.

Cuando los nuevos alumnos llegaron procedentes de los botes, Minerva los llevó adentro y los fue llamando uno por uno para probarse el sombrero seleccionador.

Ella misma iba recordando a la vez el año en que ella misma entró en Hogwarts, cuando se probó el sombrero y este la envió a Gryffindor.

- Lestrange, Rodolphus – llamó entonces.

Un niño alto, de pelo negro y ojos oscuros se acercó al taburete. Minerva no pudo evitar sonreírle al reconocerlo. Y el niño le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque inmediatamente la borró. Minerva supuso que sus padres le habrían prohibido hablarle o decirle algo.

El sombrero tardó solo unos instantes.

- ¡Slytherin!

El niño se dirigió hacia su casa. Tras la selección, el profesor Dumbledore dio comienzo a la cena.

Tras ella, y pese a que al finalizar el curso anterior el profesor Dippet ya había anunciado su renuncia y que el profesor Dumbledore sería su sustituto, este consideró oportuno presentarse nuevamente.

- Además – siguió diciendo tras su presentación – Quiero que le demos la bienvenida a la nueva profesora de transformaciones y subdirectora, la profesora Minerva McGonagall.

El colegio aplaudió, y Minerva sonrió a todo el alumnado. Suspiró en cuanto se sentó. Mañana comenzaría a dar clases a todos esos chicos y chicas. Y no sabía si estaría a la altura o no.

* * *

Su primera clase fue con los de séptimo curso. Albus la había puesto al corriente de las materias dadas en cada curso, y también de cómo era cada grupo.

Aún así, Minerva no tuvo muchas dificultades. Realmente disfrutó dando clases, y se sintió como en casa. Tuvo incluso que desempolvar viejos conocimientos del IET, que por su trabajo en el ministerio, no había vuelto a utilizar.

Luego tuvo clase con los de quinto, y los de cuarto, y para finalizar la mañana, con los de primero. Y entre ellos halló a Rodolphus.

Tal vez esa clase fue su favorita. Porque a diferencia de los otros alumnos, los de primero no sabían nada y venían con ganas de aprender algo. Y Minerva disfrutó dándoles su primera lección de transformaciones y animándoles a transformar por primera vez una cerilla en una aguja.

Se sintió orgullosa cuando el joven slytherin lo consiguió a la primera. Por supuesto, ya sabía que lo lograría, ella misma le había enseñado el año anterior.

Cuando la clase terminó, le pidió a Rodolphus que esperase.

- No te preocupes Rod, no te haré tardar, se que quieres ir con tus compañeros a comer – sonrió Minerva – Solo quería saber como estás.

- Bien profesora – respondió el chico sin mirarla.

- ¿Estás bien Rod? – preguntó nuevamente con una sonrisa – No hace falta que me trates así, tu y yo nos conocemos.

- No se si debo dirigirme a usted – repuso el niño – Mi padre me lo ha prohibido.

Minerva ya se había temido algo así. Seguramente era obra de Tom.

- Pero usted me cae bien – siguió diciendo el niño.

- No te preocupes Rod – dijo ella, más animada por las palabras del chico – Podemos seguir siendo amigos, pero en secreto. Un secreto entre tu y yo. ¿Te parece bien?

El niño la miró entonces y Minerva pudo ver un brillo de alegría en sus ojos.

- Un secreto – dijo él.

- Bien, puedes irte – se despidió ella – Por cierto Rod, buen trabajo con la transformación. Cinco puntos para Slytherin.

* * *

Los meses pasaron tranquilamente en Hogwarts. Voldemort no atacó durante ese tiempo, y todos disfrutaron de una pequeña calma.

Para Navidades, Minerva tenía una barriga de ocho meses y Dorea no se quedaba atrás con otra de seis. Dos días después de Navidad, las dos mujeres acompañadas por Albus y Charlus fueron a Londres.

Aquel día se cumplían seis años de la muerte de Patrick Henderson, y Minerva, como buena hija, quiso visitarle. Además, visitaría de paso a su madre, y les contaría a ambos que en poco menos de un mes serían abuelos.

Fueron por la mañana. Minerva llevó un ramo de lirios a ambos. Luego se abrazó a su abultada barriga y les sonrió.

- Siento no haber venido antes – dijo – Ahora soy profesora de transformaciones en Hogwarts, tal y como quería de niña, ¿te acuerdas papa?

Albus, Charlus y Dorea esperaban un poco más alejados.

- Me entristece no teneros aquí, y que no vayáis a conocer a vuestro nieto – Minerva sonrió al notar una patadita de su bebe – Estoy segura que le adoraríais, y él a vosotros también.

Permaneció un tiempo en silencio.

- Os echo mucho de menos – dijo.

Y luego, se dio la vuelta y se marchó. Albus Dumbledore, pese a ser todo un anciano de casi setenta y nueve años, se conservaba en buena forma, y como un caballero, pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros de Minerva, atrayéndola hacía si. Ella sonrió por el gesto.

Charlus y Dorea caminaban cogidos a su lado.

Y entonces se oyó una risa.

- Que escena tan enternecedora.

Ante ellos apareció Tom Ryddle, Lord Voldemort, acompañado de dos mortífagos cubiertos con sus máscaras blancas.

Charlus puso inmediatamente a Dorea tras de sí, y Albus hizo lo mismo con Minerva. Voldemort les miró.

- Vaya Potter, otra vez vas a ser papá. Esperemos que esta vez no se muera – se burló, para luego fijarse en la que seguía siendo su esposa – Hola querida, ¿no vas a saludar a tu marido?

Minerva se encogió tras Albus, que la abrazó más fuertemente. Tenía miedo.

- Ya veo que pronto me sustituiste – siguió diciendo – Por un viejo decrépito por lo que veo. Y encima te salió bien la jugada, con un bebé.

Minerva se sorprendió. Tom creía que el bebé era de Albus. Aunque la verdad es que no le extrañaba. En Hogwarts, todos los alumnos creían que el profesor Dumbledore era el padre de su hijo.

- ¿Qué quieres Tom? – preguntó amablemente Albus.

- Ya no soy Tom, Dumbledore, ahora soy Lord Voldemort – dijo con orgullo.

- Sí, eso he oído, pero es lo malo de encontrarse con tus viejos profesores, que te siguen conociendo por tu verdadero nombre, ¿no Tom?

- Está bien – zanjó Voldemort – Solo quería ver a Minerva. Ya veo que esta bien – y entonces clavó sus ahora rojos ojos en ella – Nos volveremos a ver querida Nagini.

Y dicho esto, los tres magos se desparecieron.

- Será mejor que volvamos a Hogwarts – propuso Charlus – No me fío de Ryddle.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, y Albus sacó un traslador, que les dejó a los cuatro en el despacho del director.

* * *

El año nuevo de 1960 amaneció con una tragedia. Aquella noche, entre la algarabía y la fiesta, Voldemort había vuelto a matar.

Minerva se enteró durante el desayuno, cuando vio entrar por el Gran Comedor a sus dos sobrinos. Charles era hijo de su cuñada Elizabeth, y estaba en cuarto. Emma, era hija de Elleanor y hacía segundo. Ellos dos habían decidido quedarse ese año en Hogwarts, al contrario que Laura y Thomas que habían empezado ese año primero.

Emma entró llorando y siendo sujetada por sus amigas. Charles, en cambio, estaba furioso. Minerva se levantó tan rápido como su barriga le permitió, preocupada.

- ¡Maldita seas! – le gritó furioso Charles.

- ¡Charles! ¿Qué te sucede? ¡Emma! – Minerva estaba asustada.

- ¡Todo es culpa de ese bastardo de Ryddle! ¿Cómo pudiste estar casada con él tía Minerva? ¿Cómo? – le seguía gritando Charles.

- Señor Turpin - intervino el profesor Dumbledore - ¿Se puede saber que sucede?

- ¡Están muertos! – gritó entonces Emma, soltándose de sus amigas y abrazándose a Minerva – Los ha matado... a todos.

Minerva se quedo quieta, estática, abrazando a su sobrina.

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó Albus.

- Ese cabrón de Voldemort – escupió Charles – Anoche... mató a toda mi familia.

Albus reaccionó con rapidez acercando una silla a Minerva, quien sitió como sus piernas no podían sostenerla. Emma la ayudó, preocupada. Incluso Charles se acercó.

- ¿A todos? – pudo preguntar, tras beber un vaso de agua, Minerva.

- Estaban en casa de los abuelos – dijo Emma llorando.

- Eran dieciocho en casa. Los abuelos, mis padres y los tíos, y mis hermanos y el resto de primos – relató Charles - ¡Había niños pequeños!

Minerva no pudo reprimir las lágrimas. Shaun y Emma, sus suegros, sus cuñadas, Elizabeth, Sarah, Elleanor y Shopie, sus maridos, y los niños, todos niños pequeños de entre once y tres años. Solo se habían salvado Charles y Emma, y porque se habían quedado en Hogwarts.

Lloró amargamente. Porque habían muerto por su culpa. Por estar a su lado, por ser cercanos a ella. Tom no se olvidaba de ella, seguía ahí, acosándola, recordándole que ella era suya.

Al día siguiente, la bruja acudió con los dos niños al entierro. Fue un entierro multitudinario. Todos conocían de una forma u otra a la familia, todos tenían mayor o menor relación con alguno de los miembros, y todos lamentaron su muerte. Mucha gente dio gracias Merlín que había hecho que los dos niños se quedasen en Hogwarts, salvándose así.

A la vuelta de las clases, muchos compañeros lamentaron lo sucedido. Y Minerva sintió flaquear sus fuerzas cuando volvió a dar clase a los de primer curso. Faltaban sus dos sobrinos, Laura y Thomas.

La bruja no podía evitar llorar por las noches, y desear volver atrás en el tiempo y no involucrarse nunca con Edward, evitando poner así en peligro las vidas de la familia McGonagall.

Pero desgraciadamente, el tiempo no vuelve atrás, sino que avanza. Y la madrugada del 30 de enero, Minerva se despertó con un fuerte grito de dolor. Sintió como sus piernas se mojaban y se dio cuenta que acababa de romper aguas.

* * *

_Bueno, he aquí una nueva entrega jejeje. Espero que os guste tanto o más que los anteriores... y que vuestras dudas queden resueltas. Me alegró mucho ver vuestro interés por Minerva, y el debate sobre el bebé._

_Gracias a Warios, Yedra Phoenix, Romii.Potter, Danyhogg, rachel black87, gaby22, mustachi, Koumal Lupin-Nott, Clau Felton Black, Naliahcris, xerry-mbw, Ely Potter Black, y Annaryk. Vuestros reviews son la mejor recompensa._

_Y ya sabéis, si tenéis dudas, preguntas, cuestiones, opiniones, críticas, teorías, ideas... lo que sea... un review. Prometo, dentro de mis posibilidades, contestar. _

_Un beso!!_

_Nos leemos en el 20!!_


	20. Capítulo 20

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia, así como parte de la trama no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y yo simplemente los uso para ir más allá de la imaginación._

**CAPITULO 20**

La bruja se levantó con dificultad. Ya sentía las contracciones, pero debía llegar a la enfermería como fuese. Por suerte, la Dama Gris, el fantasma de la casa de Ravenclaw, se cruzó en su camino.

- Dama Gris, Dama Gris – llamó Minerva.

El fantasma se giró y se quedó mirándola, con expresión preocupada.

- ¿Sucede algo profesora McGonagall?

- Avisa al profesor Dumbledore – pudo decir ella en medio de una contracción – Mi bebe... ya viene.

El fantasma desapareció inmediatamente por medio de una pared. Minerva trató de seguir andando hacia la enfermería. Poco después, el profesor Dumbledore y el profesor Kettleburn aparecieron.

- Minerva ¿cómo te encuentras? – preguntó inmediatamente Albus.

- Me duele – dijo ella – Hace un rato que he roto aguas – le miró fijamente – Tengo miedo.

- Tranquila – respondió Albus – Respira con tranquilidad. Arnaud y yo te llevaremos a la enfermería. Madame Pomfrey debe de estar ya avisada.

Ambos hombres cargaron con la mujer y la llevaron a la enfermería. Tal y como había dicho el profesor, la enfermera ya estaba avisada y tenía preparada la cama y todo lo necesario.

Los dos profesores colocaron a Minerva en la cama, y tras ellos, madame Pomfrey les echó fuera, aduciendo que el parto era cosa de mujeres.

- Ahora relájate Minerva, procura no empujar en las contracciones. Tienes que dilatar aún lo suficiente para poder dar a luz – indicó la buena mujer.

- ¿Y no sería más fácil una cesárea? – preguntó Minerva, temerosa de todo lo que se le venía encima.

- Relájate Minerva – volvió a decir la enfermera – Te traeré algo para el dolor.

Media hora después, Dorea y Charlus aparecieron en Hogwarts. Ambos saludaron a los profesores, y luego Dorea entró en la enfermería. Minerva se alegró de ver allí a su amiga.

- ¿Qué tal vas? – preguntó.

- Quiero que nazca ya – dijo Minerva, con la frente sudada – Ya me siento cansada.

- Pues no te canses demasiado – sonrió su amiga – Esto puede durar un poco.

Minerva apretó la mano de Dorea, contenta de tener a su amiga allí. Dorea estaba de siete meses, pero ya había pasado por otro parto al fin y al cabo.

Fuera de la enfermería, Albus y Charlus aguardaban con impaciencia noticias. El profesor Kettleburn se despidió al cabo de un tiempo, pero apenas fueron conscientes de ellos. Los dos estaban preocupados por Minerva.

Finalmente, cerca de las once de la mañana, la puerta de la enfermería se abrió, y Dorea salió por ella cargando un pequeño bulto. Charlus y Albus se levantaron rápidamente, sonrientes.

- Es una niña – anunció Dorea – Y está perfecta. Muy sana.

La bruja se acercó al profesor Dumbledore y depositó en sus brazos a la pequeña. Albus no pudo dejar de maravillarse al ver una pequeña niña que dormía plácidamente con sus puñitos fuertemente apretados junto a las mantas.

- Vas a ser su padrino, ¿no? – preguntó Charlus – Yo diría que lo haces muy bien.

- Albus, hay algo que debo decirte – dijo Dorea entonces, preocupando a ambos hombres – Es Minerva. No quiere ver a la niña, se ha negado a tomarla en brazos incluso. Tienes que hablar con ella.

- ¿Te ha dicho porque? – preguntó Albus.

- No – respondió apenada Dorea, volviendo a tomar a la pequeña en sus brazos – Habla con ella por favor.

El hombre asintió con la cabeza y entró en la enfermería. Se dirigió hacia la cama donde Minerva descansaba. Cuando llegó allí, se quedó mirándola.

Minerva tenía ahora el pelo corto, como cuando era adolescente y él mismo le daba clases en el castillo. Pero sus ojos no brillaban como entonces.

- Felicidades – dijo – Es una niña preciosa.

Minerva no dijo nada. Ni siquiera se movió de su posición.

- Dorea me ha dicho que no quieres cogerla, que ni siquiera la has visto. ¿Qué sucede Minerva?

La bruja se giró para mirarle fijamente. Albus pudo advertir lágrimas en sus ojos.

- Vas a ser un gran padrino Albus, estoy segura – dijo ella - ¿Ya la has cargado?

- Hace unos instantes, Dorea me la dejó. ¿Por qué no quieres verla? Ella no tiene porque pagar los daños de su padre.

- ¿Y los de su madre? – preguntó ella entonces – He hecho muchas cosas mal en mi vida, no voy a dejar que ella sufra también.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Albus – Eres su madre, no le vas a hacer sufrir.

- Todo el que esta a mi lado termina sufriendo. Primero Edward, luego toda la familia, Dorea y Charlus también... incluso aquel bebé que perdí – dijo Minerva – No quiero que ella sufra también. Búscale una buena familia, muggle si es posible.

- ¿Quieres abandonarla? – pregunto perplejo el mago.

- Quiero darle la oportunidad de ser feliz – corrigió Minerva – Todos creen que es hija nuestra. ¿Qué crees que ara Tom? Tratará de llegar a ella, de hacerme daño a través de ella. Y no puedo permitirlo. Y si por un casual supiera que es su hija, me la quitaría, la criaría como él piensa... y tampoco lo voy a permitir.

Albus no dijo nada. Entendía lo que Minerva quería decir. Él mismo había pensando en ese problema.

- ¿Y por eso no quieres verla?

- Es que si la veo, no podré alejarla de mí – respondió la mujer con tristeza – Y quiero darle la oportunidad de ser feliz. Por favor, ayúdame.

Albus no dijo nada. Pero asintió.

- ¿Qué quieres que haga?

- Búscale una familia adoptiva, una familia que la quiera como propia, y a ser posible muggle, para que crezca alejada de todo esto – dijo Minerva – Y que nunca sepa la verdad.

- ¿Estás segura? Algún día vendrá a Hogwarts, y es posible que tú le des clase – trató de razonar Albus.

- Es lo mejor – repuso Minerva.

- Bien – asintió Albus.

- Pero prométeme una cosa – pidió la bruja – Que aunque no sepa la verdad, siempre serás su padrino. Así sabré que la cuidas y la vigilas por mí.

- Cuidaría de ella aunque no fuera su padrino – respondió el mago.

Minerva se giró, y Albus entendió que ella no quería seguir hablando. Se acercó para depositar un besó en su cabeza y se alejó.

- Albus – llamó ella entonces - ¿Es guapa?

El profesor sonrió. Tenía la imagen de esa pequeña niña grabada en su mente.

- Es preciosa... como su madre – respondió.

- ¿No me odias por lo que estoy haciendo? – volvió a preguntar, llorosa.

- No te odio – repuso el hombre – Entiendo porque lo haces, y lo respeto.

- Me hubiera gustado llamarla Lily, como mi madre – sonrió ella – Había soñado con jugar con ella, verla crecer y enseñarle transformaciones desde pequeña. Había soñado con ser madre, una buena madre, como lo fue la mía.

- Ya eres una buena madre Minerva, de eso no te quepa la menor duda – dijo Albus.

Albus salió de la enfermería. Dorea y Charlus seguía allí, acunando a la pequeña entre sus brazos.

- ¿Va a verla? – preguntó Dorea.

Albus se acercó a la pequeña y la tomó entre sus brazos. La pequeña abrió entonces sus ojos. Eran verdes. Un verde brillante, como el baluarte de Slytherin.

Y en su cabeza se distinguía unos finos cabellos pelirrojos.

- Hola Lily – saludó el hombre.

- ¿Lily?

- A Minerva le gustaría llamarla así.

- ¿Qué te ha dicho? – preguntó Dorea otra vez - ¿Va a verla?

Albus les explicó todo lo que Minerva había dicho. Y pese a que a sus amigos tampoco les hizo mucha gracia su decisión, la respetaron.

Aquel mismo día, Albus tomó a la pequeña Lily en sus brazos y se marchó. Minerva pasó el día en la enfermería. A la noche, Albus regresó y fue a verla. Y la bruja no pudo evitar notar que la niña ya no estaba con él.

Albus la abrazó y la besó en la cabeza. Minerva se dejo querer como una niña pequeña.

* * *

Corrió el rumor por el colegio que el hijo de la profesora McGonagall había muerto al nacer. Obviamente, no fue desmentido. Minerva pensó que así era mucho mejor.

Muchos alumnos observaban la relación entre ella y el profesor Dumbledore, a quien suponían el padre del bebe. Ellos, por su parte, se comportaron como siempre.

Una tarde, Minerva volvió a su aula. Se había dejado unos apuntes y los necesitaba. Al volver, se encontró con un pequeño estudiante. Rodolphus estaba sentando en uno de los pupitres, practicando sus ejercicios de transformaciones.

- Hola Rod – saludó Minerva.

El niño se giró sobresaltado, pero enseguida su expresión se transformó en una amplia sonrisa.

- Hola tía Minerva – dijo el pequeño. Había tomado la costumbre de llamarla tía.

- ¿Qué tal vas con tus ejercicios? – le preguntó.

- Yo creo que bien, he conseguido cambiar el color de las tortugas – mostró Rod orgulloso.

- Muy bien, me alegro – dijo Minerva.

- Tía – llamó el niño – Yo se que estás triste por no tener a tu bebé contigo.

- Gracias cariño – respondió la bruja.

- ¿Era niño?

- No, fue una niña.

Minerva adoraba al mayor de los Lestrange. Pese a los padres que tenía, y los ideales bajo los que se regía su familia, Rodolphus era un niño cariñoso, sincero y leal. A la bruja le extrañaba que no hubiese ido a Gryffindor.

- Tía, yo se que en verdad tu hija está viva – confesó el niño – Y se también que quieres protegerla del Señor Oscuro.

Minerva se quedó quieta.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – preguntó.

- Yo... perdóname tía – repuso el chico, avergonzado – Cuando tuviste el bebé fui a verte a la enfermería, y oí al profesor Dumbledore hablando con los señores Potter. No te enfades por favor.

- Ven aquí Rod – sonrió ella.

El niño se acercó y ella lo abrazó.

- No estoy enfadada. Pero si te voy a pedir que guardes ese pequeño secreto. Como nuestra amistad. Un secreto entre tu y yo.

- Vale – aceptó Rod – Y te prometo que si llego a conocerla, yo también la protegeré.

Minerva se emocionó con las palabras del chico. Aunque le dolía, sabía que Rod podría llegar a ser mortífago de Voldemort, y lamentaba no poder hacer nada para impedirlo.

Rod le dio un beso en la mejilla a Minerva, y se marchó del aula. La bruja recogió sus apuntes, cuando advirtió un pergamino sobre la mesa. Lo recogió y lo abrió.

Dentro había un dibujo. Eran ella y Rod, dibujados por la mano infantil del niño. Abajo, con una estupenda caligrafía había escrito:

_"Unidos en secreto. Con cariño para tía Minerva, Rod"_

* * *

El 27 de marzo, Minerva leía un tratado de transformación existencial, cuando una lechuza revoloteó sobre ella. Atrapó el pergamino, intrigada y leyó.

"Dorea acaba de ingresar en San Mungo. Necesito alguien a mi lado. Charlus"

Minerva sonrió. El pequeño Potter estaba a punto de nacer.

Tomó su abrigo y su varita y salió corriendo. Fue hasta el despacho del director para avisar a Albus, y ambos, mediante polvos flu, llegaron al hospital.

Charlus llevaba una hora esperando. Minerva le dio un abrazo y sonrió. Luego Albus se sentó a su lado.

- Esto parece como cuando eras tu la que estaba dando a luz – recordó Charlus.

- Estoy segura que entonces estarías más tranquilo que ahora que es tu mujer – rió Minerva.

- No lo creas – repuso el hombre – Sabes de sobra que os quiero a las dos, lo que pasa es que tuve que elegir.

- Vaya, si bromeas no estás mal del todo – rió su amiga.

Finalmente, cuatro horas después nació el bebé. Una sanadora les llevó hasta la habitación. Minerva y Albus insistieron en que Charlus entrase primero solo, pero él no lo permitió. Entraron los tres.

Dorea descansaba sobre la cama, sosteniendo entre sus brazos a su hijo.

- ¿Quieres conocer a James?

A Charlus se le iluminó la cara. Se giró con una sonrisa hacia Minerva.

- Tengo un niño. Tengo un hijo – y luego añadió – Soy padre.

- Anda padre, acércate a conocer a tu hijo – le sonrió su amiga.

Charlus se acercó a Dorea, a la cual besó con alegría. Y luego saludó a su pequeño hijo.

- Hola James – dijo acariciando sus manitas – Hola James Potter.

Minerva sonrió ante la escena y miró a Albus Dumbledore. Ambos pensaron en ese momento en la pequeña niña de dos meses que Minerva había dado a luz en Hogwarts. Ambos pensaron en Lily.

* * *

_He aquí el capítulo 20 de esta historia. Creo que ha sido de los más complicados que he tenido, porque sabía lo que quería escribir, pero no encontraba las palabras. Al final, creo que he logrado un buen resultado, ¿no? Tal vez deberías decidirlo vosotros._

_Gracias a Nailahcris, Yedra Phoenix, Annaryk, Replika, xerry-mbw, keena89 y Warios, por vuestros reviews y vuestro apoyo. Espero que os guste este capítulo._

_¡Nos leemos!_

_Nimue – Tarrazó_

_¿Qué sería de la vida sin dragones?_


	21. Capítulo 21

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia, así como parte de la trama no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y yo simplemente los uso para ir más allá de la imaginación._

**CAPITULO 21**

Volvía a ser 1 de septiembre. Y como desde hacía doce años, Minerva salió a recibir a los nuevos alumnos.

La bruja tenía ya cuarenta y cinco años, pero parecía más mayor. Tenía el pelo recogido en un simple moño y llevaba gafas, dándole un aspecto severo.

Las puertas del castillo se abrieron, y poco a poco fueron entrando los nuevos alumnos. Todos iban observando con miedo y asombro el castillo. Minerva sonrió, ella también había sentido lo mismo.

De entro el grupo, no tardo en distinguir a su ahijado, James Potter. El chico era inconfundible con su alborotado pelo, herencia de su padre, y sus andares. Minerva frunció el ceño. Nunca había de acuerdo con sus amigos respecto a la educación del chico. Opinaba que lo habían mimado demasiado.

Condujo a los chicos hasta el Gran Comedor, y se dispuso a llamarlos.

- Black, Sirius.

Minerva reconoció al chico. Era un sobrino-nieto de Dorea, hijo de su sobrina Wallburga. Mientras el sombrero tomaba su decisión, Minerva recordó Rodolphus. Este verano le había escrito una carta, en donde le decía que se había casado con Bellatrix Black, otra sobrina-nieta de Dorea, hija de su sobrino Cygnus. Sabía que ambos eran nietos del hermano mayor de su amiga, con lo cual, el chico era primo hermano de la mujer de Rod.

- ¡Gryffindor!

El chico se levantó contento hacia su nueva casa, y Minerva no pudo dejar de sonreír. De todos los Black que ella había conocido en Hogwarts, era el segundo en ir a una casa distinta de Slytherin. El primero fue Dorea.

- Evans, Lily.

Una niña subió tímidamente al estrado. Minerva no pudo dejar de observarla. Tenía el pelo pelirrojo y unos grandes ojos verdes, brillantes. La pequeña esbozó una sonrisa, que la bruja no pudo evitar responder. Minerva recordó entonces a su propia hija. Sabía que tenía once años, y tal vez podría ser esa niña o cualquiera de las que esperaban ser seleccionadas. O tal vez había ido a otra escuela, o había resultado ser squib.

- ¡Gryffindor!

Minerva no pudo evitar sentirse orgullosa. Había ido a su casa. Además, la pequeña se llamaba como la suya, Lily. Quiso imaginar por un momento que era su hija.

Decidió apartar de su cabeza esos pensamientos y proseguir con la selección. Finalmente, llegó a su ahijado.

- Potter, James.

El niño subió confiado y tranquilo. Minerva le había explicado que no había nada que temer, además de advertirle que en la escuela le trataría como un alumno más. Aún así, James le sonrió y Minerva respondió.

- ¡Gryffindor!

El chico saltó contento y se dirigió a su casa. Minerva no había dudado de su elección. Era digno hijo de sus padres.

* * *

Tuvo clase de transformaciones con los de primer curso a media mañana. Dio su primera clase como hacía todos los años con los de primer curso. Y tras la teoría, les repartió una cerilla, con la orden de tratar de transformarla en una aguja.

Sonrió al ver que James lo conseguía a la primera. No obstante, ella misma se había encargado de enseñarle en verano. Sonrió también al ver como Sirius Black conseguía la transformación también a la primera. Esperaba que el chico resultase prometedor.

Luego se fijó en Lily Evans. No había podido evitar preguntarle a Albus. Él le había dicho que era hija de muggles. Normalmente, los hijos de muggles siempre tenía problemas para habituarse a la magia en las primera semanas, pero luego resultaban ser de los mejores, tal vez porque era algo nuevo para ellos, a diferencia de los que habían crecido en el mundo mágico.

Pero la niña la sorprendió. A un golpe de su varita, consiguió realizar la transformación. Minerva estaba asombrada.

Al finalizar la clase les concedió cinco puntos a Lily, James y Sirius respectivamente para su casa, por haber conseguido la transformación.

* * *

A Minerva le gustaba subir a lo alto de la torre norte, y disfrutar de la noche. Ya comenzaba a hacer frío, así que subió abrigada. Poco después apareció Albus.

- ¿Puedo sentarme?

- Claro – sonrió la bruja – Al fin y al cabo, es tu colegio, ¿no?

- Si claro, dueño y señor – se burló el mago - ¿Qué tal te va con James?

- Bien, conmigo se comporta bastante bien, aunque supongo que eso se debe a que me conoce – respondió Minerva – Pero se ha juntado con Sirius Black, y por lo que comentan, son terroríficos los dos juntos.

- Eso me han dicho a mí también – sonrió Albus.

- ¿Tienes listo ya el pasadizo para Remus Lupin? Será luna llena en cuatro días – preguntó Minerva.

- Poppy y yo lo tenemos listo – respondió Albus - ¿Qué opinas del chico?

- Es un encanto – respondió Minerva – Muy aplicado. Que lástima que tenga que sufrir licantropía.

- Tu ahijado se junta con él – comentó el mago.

- Pues espero que si se entera, no se comporte como un estúpido. A ese chico le hacen falta amigos – comentó Minerva.

Luego permanecieron un rato en silencio.

- ¿Y que hay de la pelirroja? Lily Evans – preguntó Albus.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – saltó inmediatamente la bruja, a la defensiva.

- Tranquila Minerva, solo era una pregunta – repuso Albus.

- Lo siento, perdóname – dijo ella – Es que... me recuerda a mi hija. Se que es una tontería, pero no puedo evitar pensarlo. A veces, me pregunto si será feliz, o si tendrá muchos amigos, si será buena estudiante, buena hija...

- Es normal que te hagas esas preguntas – sonrió su amigo, pasándole un brazo por los hombros – Eres su madre, lo quieras o no.

- Albus, solo dime una cosa, ¿es feliz?

Minerva no era tonta. Sabía que Albus estaba en contacto con la pequeña, no directamente, pero si que la vigilaba y la cuidaba, tal y como le prometió el día que nació.

- Es feliz – respondió él.

Luego ya no dijeron nada. Simplemente permanecieron en silencio.

* * *

En Navidad, Minerva acudió a la taberna Cabeza del Puerco de Hogsmeade junto con Albus. Al llegar allí, saludaron con un gesto de cabeza al tabernero. Minerva sabía que se trataba de Abeforth, el hermano menor de Albus, pero también conocía su historia y comprendía el trato que ambos se dispensaban.

Poco a poco comenzaron a llegar magos y brujas. No eran muchos, un pequeño grupo. Minerva reconoció a algunos de los presentes.

Estaban los hermanos Prewett, Gideon y Fabian. El mayor había dejado Hogwarts hacía cinco años, y el menor hacía tan solo dos. También estaba el amigo de Albus, Elphias Doge. Reconoció también a Alfred y Ralph McKinnon, junto a sus mujeres, Marlene y Emma. Minerva sonrió al ver a su sobrina, y a su lado a su primo Charles Turpin. La joven Dorcas Meadows había dejado Hogwarts el año anterior, y a su lado estaba el auror Alastor Moody. Edgar Bones estaba allí junto a su reciente esposa Martha. También habían un par de magos y brujas que ella no conocía. Se sorprendió al ver a sus viejos amigos del IET, Giulia y Ahmed. Y junto a ellos, Charlus y Dorea.

- Buenas tardes a todos – saludó Albus – Supongo que muchos de vosotros estaréis intrigados en saber porque os he citado aquí.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza.

- Desde hace más de una década, venimos siendo perseguidos por Voldemort y sus secuaces, los mortífagos. Venimos sufriendo sus amenazas y sus ataques a muggles e hijos de muggles. Y pese a que el Ministerio tiene a sus aurores tras su caza, yo no voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados.

Un rumor de asentimiento recorrió la sala.

- Os he reunido aquí para haceros una oferta. Quiero que entréis a formar parte de la Orden del Fénix, una orden dispuesta a luchar contra Voldemort. ¿Quién está conmigo?

Todos se levantaron y asintieron. Minerva se sintió orgullosa de Albus. Todos querían luchar contra Voldemort y su opresión. Entonces, el mago le dirigió una mirada. Y ella comprendió lo que quería decirle.

No iba a obligarla a luchar en la Orden. No quería tener que enfrentarla a Voldemort, y no porque ella no estuviese capacitada, sino porque Voldemort no dejaba de ser Tom, el mismo Tom que la enamoró años atrás, el mismo Tom con el que se casó, y el mismo Tom que era el padre de su hija.

Pero Minerva asintió. Ella también quería luchar. Por Edward, por los McGonagall, por su hija y por ella misma.

Esa noche nació la Orden del Fénix.

* * *

Una noche de primavera, Minerva se desveló. No podía dormir, así que bajó a las cocinas a por un vaso de leche fría. Cuando volvía, le pareció divisar una sombra.

Un poco molesta por si se trataba de algún alumno transgrediendo las normas, la siguió. La sombra se dirigió hacia una armadura, y apartándola, entró por una puerta.

Minerva se quedó quieta. Acaba de reconocer esa armadura. Era la que disimulaba la puerta de una terraza, la misma terraza en donde ella y Tom se confesaron su amor. Ella no había vuelto a entrar en dicha terraza, no podía.

Pero esa noche entró, siguiendo a la sombra. Entró en la terraza, y no pudo reaccionar. Todo seguía igual, la fuente y las azucenas.

Y allí, en un pequeño banco, estaba sentada una figura de un alumno, de los pequeños, tapado con una manta. Minerva se acercó.

- Buenas noches – dijo con voz severa.

La figura saltó y Minerva la reconoció. Era Lily Evans.

- Buenas noches profesora McGonagall – susurró ella.

Minerva suavizó su expresión. No podía estar molesta con la pequeña Lily. La niña le caía bien, era muy estudiosa y ella disfrutaba enseñándole.

- ¿Qué hace aquí señorita Evans? Es muy tarde y no debería haber salido de su sala común – dijo ella, con suavidad.

- Perdóneme profesora – dijo la niña – Yo... descubrí este sitio, y la verdad es que me relaja... lo siento mucho.

Minerva no pudo seguir reprendiéndola. Se sentó en el banco y la invitó a sentarse a su lado. La niña se sentó nuevamente en silencio, mirando al cielo estrellado.

- ¿Hay algo que te preocupa? – pregunto Minerva.

- Echo de menos mi casa, a mis padres y a mi hermana – dijo la niña – Me siento un poco extraña ahora con ellos. Ellos son muggles y yo... soy diferente.

- No eres diferente – sonrió Minerva – Eres especial, y estoy segura que vas a llegar a ser una bruja fantástica.

- ¿Usted cree? – preguntó Lily.

Minerva pudo ver la ilusión infantil en sus ojos verdes.

- Ya lo creo que sí – sonrió la bruja mayor – Eres muy buena bruja, todos los profesores lo dicen. ¿Te gusta la magia?

- Mucho – respondió ella – Es un mundo nuevo por descubrir, y lleno de sorpresas. Me encanta.

- Me alegro que te guste – respondió Minerva – Por curiosidad, ¿cómo descubriste este lugar?

- ¡Oh! La verdad es que estaba huyendo de Potter profesora.

Minerva reprimió una risa. Su ahijado podía llegar a ser muy insistente. Se preguntó que habría hecho esa vez.

- Insistía en que tenía que concederle una cita e ir a pasear al lago. Y yo no quiero novios ni nada ahora, y mucho menos de él – siguió diciendo Lily – Además, él y sus amigos no paran de hacer bromas y meterse con Sev, y él es mi amigo. Así que al ver la puerta, me metí dentro. Y descubrí esta terraza.

Minerva miró fijamente a la niña. Era pelirroja, como lo fue su madre. Y sus ojos eran verdes brillantes, como el emblema de Slytherin. Y la forma de sus ojos, le recordaba a Tom. Y su nariz se parecía a la de su propio padre, Patrick.

Minerva sacudió su cabeza. Estaba obsesionada. Trataba de buscar parecidos, quería que la pequeña Lily Evans fuese su Lily.

- ¿Usted también conocía esta terraza profesora? – preguntó entonces la niña.

- La descubrí estando también estudiando aquí en Hogwarts. Pero yo ya era más mayor que tú, estaba en quinto – dijo Minerva – Y es curioso, llevo doce años dando clases y no había vuelto a venir.

- ¿Puedo seguir viniendo yo? – inquirió Lily entonces – Me relaja mucho, es un lugar donde poder venir a sentirme libre.

Por un momento, Minerva regresó en el tiempo. A la noche en la que comenzó a salir con Tom, cuando él le mostró la terraza y le dijo que allí se sentía libre.

- Claro, si no te importa que yo también venga de vez en cuando.

- Claro que no – rió Lily – Puede ser de las dos.

Minerva sonrió. Se sintió feliz, como hacía tiempo que no lo era.

* * *

_¿Os gusta? La verdad es que estuve pensando en que hacer, si dejar pasar algunos años o saltar directamente aquí, al primer año de los merodeadores y la pequeña Lily. Al final me decidí por esta opción, y creo que ha quedado bien, ¿no?_

_Gracias a pétalos-de-rosa, Danyhogg, Clau Felton Black, Ely Potter Black, Yedra Phoenix, Warios, mustachi, xerry-mbw, Koumal Lupin-Nott, Replika, lunatik.black, y Nailahcris por vuestros reviews. Espero que disfrutéis con este nuevo capítulo._

_¡Nos leemos!_

_Y por cierto, feliz día del Libro..._

_Nimue – Tarrazó_

_¿Qué sería de la vida sin dragones?_


	22. Capítulo 22

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia, así como parte de la trama no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y yo simplemente los uso para ir más allá de la imaginación._

**CAPITULO 22**

Los ataques de Voldemort se incrementaron en la década de los setenta. La gente comenzó a temer pronunciar su nombre, y la sociedad mágica se sumió en un estado de incertidumbre y temor.

Minerva se involucró plenamente en la Orden del Fénix. Se sentía útil allí, luchando por lo que ella creía justo. No había mucha gente que supiese que Voldemort era antes Tom Ryddle, así que el hecho de que Minerva seguía siendo legalmente la señora Ryddle, y por ende la esposa de Voldermort, era un secreto.

La verdad es que Albus había evitado a toda costa que Minerva acudiese a batallas en donde era probable que apareciese el mago tenebroso, aunque de normal él no solía acudir en persona. Pero quería evitar un enfrentamiento directo entre ambos.

Y a partir de 1975 comenzó en verdad la guerra. La Orden del Fénix perdió a algunos de sus combatientes. Edgar Bones, su mujer Martha, y sus dos hijos pequeños aparecieron muertos en su casa, asesinados. Charles Turpin cayó en una emboscada y Dorcas Meadows fue violada y asesinada brutalmente. Ahmed, compañero de Minerva en el IET, también fue asesinado, y el matrimonio Collerman perdió la vida en un ataque sorpresa.

Pero aún así, siguieron luchando. Y nuevos integrantes entraron a formar parte de la Orden. Y seguían adelante.

* * *

Minerva inspiró el aire helado que llegaba a la pequeña terraza. Hacía unas semanas que habían entrado en el nuevo año 1978. Aquel domingo, la bruja se había levantado temprano y había acudido a su nuevo refugio.

Llevaba con ella un libro de lectura, uno muggle que le había prestado Lily Evans. Entonces, se oyó la puerta. Minerva sonrió, y vio como la joven pelirroja entraba con su pelo largo suelto y una gran sonrisa.

Se sentó a su lado.

- Venga, cuéntame, te mueres de ganas – sonrió la profesora.

- Fui a la cita – sonrió Lily – Y estamos saliendo.

Minerva sonrió. Lo sabía. Desde que conocía a ambos chicos, estaba segura que acabarían juntos.

- ¡Merlín! ¡Esto es una locura! – exclamó Lily.

- El amor es una locura – sonrió Minerva.

- ¡Pero es James Potter! – volvió a exclamar – Todas las chicas de Hogwarts suspiran por él y hacen cola en su puerta. ¿Por qué yo?

Minerva rió. Conocía a su ahijado, y sabía lo insistente que podía llegar a ser. Además de la cabezonería Potter, cuando se le metía algo entre ceja y ceja, lo conseguía.

- Lily, no estas loca – dijo Minerva – Solo estás enamorada, y tienes demasiado miedo admitirlo. Estás enamorada de James.

Lily agachó la cabeza, sonrojada.

- Tal vez... – murmuró.

Minerva apretó su mano en un intento de darle ánimos. Sabía que ambos se querían, llevaba tiempo observándolos. Lily había escondido ese sentimiento en sus libros y lo había transformado en un inexistente odio hacia el chico, mientras que James se había convertido en un casanova y un rebelde.

- Bueno – dijo la profesora – Ahora que eres la novia de James Potter, te voy a confesar un secreto. Yo soy su madrina.

Lily alzó la cabeza para observar a su profesora, que sonreía.

- ¿Eres su madrina?

- Así es – respondió ella – Los padres de James, Charlus y Dorea, son amigos míos y los tres fuimos compañeros en Gryffindor.

- Pero si siempre he estado criticando a James – dijo Lily toda roja – Y tu me escuchabas y nunca decías nada... yo... ¡Merlín que vergüenza!

- Tranquila Lily – se rió Minerva – Yo también he deseado matar a James alguna que otra vez.

Las dos mujeres se quedaron en silencio, observando el paisaje.

- Profesora McGonagall, ¿usted ha estado enamorada? – preguntó Lily.

- Sí, una vez – respondió Minerva tras un momento.

- ¿Qué pasó? – inquirió ella.

- No confiamos el uno en el otro – respondió Minerva – Nos queríamos mucho, creo que aún nos queremos... pero nos guardamos demasiados secretos y no confiamos.

- Lo siento – susurró Lily.

- Evita la desconfianza Lily – le dijo Minerva – No digo que no guardes algunos secretos, pero nunca dejes de confiar en James. La confianza es una de las claves del amor.

- Lo tendré presente – sonrió la joven.

De pronto, un patronus con forma de fénix se apareció en la terraza, y habló con la voz de Albus.

- _"Ataque en el Valle de Godric"_

Minerva se levantó de un salto, dejando caer el libro y tomando con fuerza su varita. El Valle de Godric. Charlus y Dorea vivían allí.

- ¡Profesora! – exclamó Lily.

- Quédate aquí y procura que James no se entere del ataque – indicó ella antes de salir corriendo de la terraza.

Minerva corrió por los pasillos y salió a los jardines. Salió a las puertas de Hogwarts, donde el hechizo anti-desaparición dejaba de tener efecto y se desapareció en dirección al Valle de Godric.

Cuando llegó allí se encontró con una feroz batalla. La Orden del Fénix se encontraba al completo y habían unos veinte mortífagos.

- _Expelliarmus_ – gritó Minerva hacía el primero que divisó.

- Gracias McGonagall – respondió su compañero de la orden Fabian Prewett.

- Vamos – dijo Minerva, y ambos corrieron esquivando maldiciones.

Los hechizos y maldiciones sobrevolaban el aire cruzándose entre mortífagos y aurores. Minerva fue alcanzada por un par de ellos, y se quedó con un feo corte en su hombro izquierdo.

Entonces, la bruja oyó un fuerte sonido que precedía la aparición de alguien. Perdió todo el color de su cara al advertir que se trataba de James Potter, acompañado de sus amigos Sirius, Remus y Peter, además de Lily.

Minerva lanzó varios hechizos y conjuró un escudo protector, mientras se acercaba a ellos.

- ¿Qué demonios estáis haciendo? ¡Volved a Hogwarts! – gritó enfadada.

- Lo siento tía Min – dijo James, y Minerva advirtió una mirada firme y segura – Pero no voy a marcharme, voy a luchar con mis padres y contigo.

- ¡No seas insensato James! – gritó la bruja - ¡Te estás poniendo en peligro y también a ellos!

- No se preocupe profesora McGonagall – intervino Sirius – Esto se parece a las reuniones familiares de los Black.

Minerva trató de reprimir sus instintos asesinos hacia los chicos, y les obligó a empuñar sus varitas. Si no podía hacer que se marchasen, por lo menos que luchasen. De todas formas, se mantendría cerca para protegerles.

Varios mortífagos se acercaron al grupo.

- Hola Minerva, que gusto volver a verte.

La bruja miró, y reconoció al mortífago.

- Que lástima no poder decir lo mismo Rannier.

El mortífago atacó, y Minerva lo esquivó antes de atacar ella misma.

- Mis chicos me contaron tus andanzas de profesora en Hogwarts – volvió a decir Rannier Lestrange – ¿Qué sientes al tirarte al viejo Dumbledore? Mi Señor no está muy feliz.

- Me alegra que no sea feliz, esa es mi intención – respondió Minerva, furiosa.

Una maldición impacto en el costado de la bruja haciéndola caer. Lestrange se rió y apuntó con su varita hacía los chicos, en concreto hacia Lily.

- ¡No! – gritó Minerva desesperada.

Lily se quedó quieta, sin ser capaz de reaccionar. James se tiró sobre ella, cayendo ambos al suelo. Y Minerva, tomando con fuerza su varita, apunto al mortífago antes de que este lanzase su maldición.

- ¡_Expelliarmus_!

Lestrange fue lanzado hacía atrás, clavándose una mardera, que anteriormente había sido una valla de jardín, en su estómago. Un hilo de sangre comenzó a salir de su boca y miró con los ojos desenfocados hacía Minerva.

- ¡Padre!

Otro mortífago se acercó tembloroso al primero, que exhaló su último suspiro. Minerva supo que se trataba de Rabastan Lestrange, el menor de los hijos.

Entonces, un mortífago la cogió con fuerza y la apartó de allí. Minerva, llena de miedo, trató de revolverse y escapar.

- Soy Rod tía – explicó el mortífago.

- Rod – susurró la bruja, reconociéndolo y calmándose.

- Será mejor que te marches de aquí – indicó el joven serio – No voy a hacerte nada, pero tampoco impediré que mi hermano te ataque.

- ¿Cómo puedes formar parte de esta locura Rod? – preguntó la mujer, recordando al muchacho que la adoraba – Pudiste haber huido de esto, yo te hubiera ayudado.

- Ahora no hay tiempo para lamentarse – se resignó el chico, y luego añadió – Cuídate tía Minerva.

El mortífago se alejó de ella. Entonces, Minerva notó que alguien se acercaba a ella. Era Charlus.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó él.

- Sí tranquilo. ¿Y tú?

- Bien.

- ¿Y Dorea? – inquirió Minerva.

Entonces, el tiempo pareció congelarse, al oír una fría risa. Minerva y Charlus se giraron y tuvieron que reprimir un grito. Tom Ryddle, o mejor dicho, Voldemort, estaba allí detrás, sujetando a Dorea. Ambos tuvieron que recurrir a su control para no lanzarse corriendo hacía él.

- ¡Mamá!

Charlus ahogó un gritó al ver a su hijo, con el rostro descompuesto, queriendo correr. Afortunadamente, sus amigos le sujetaron.

- Vaya, vaya – rió Voldemort – Toda la familia reunida.

- Suéltala Ryddle – exigió Charlus, furioso.

- ¿Ya vamos con exigencias Potter? Hacía mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos, ¿qué tal te va todo? Aunque no hace falta preguntar, basta con ver el magnífico muchacho que es tu hijo.

- A él déjale en paz, esto es entre tu y yo.

- ¿Y que me dices de tu mujer? Toda una Black – rió el hombre, sujetando aún a la bruja.

- Déjala ir – pidió Charlus – Yo me intercambio por ella.

- ¡No! – gritaron Dorea, James y Minerva.

- Es una propuesta interesante Potter, pero no me convence – dijo Voldemort – En realidad, esperaba una oferta por parte de Minerva. ¿Qué me dices querida?

- Ella no tiene nada que ver contigo asquerosa serpiente – farfulló Charlus.

Minerva se había quedado en silencio, observando al mago. Tenía los ojos rojos, como los de las pesadillas que aún la perseguían por las noches. No pudo evitar temblar.

- Dime que quieres – dijo ella finalmente.

- ¡No! – exclamó Charlus.

- Deberían ponerse de acuerdo – siseó Voldemort, antes de lanzar al suelo a Dorea – _Crucio_.

La bruja gritó al sentir el dolor. Charlus, olvidándose de todo, corrió hacia su mujer, y Voldemort atacó. Minerva advirtió que James se libraba de sus amigos y se disponía a correr hacia sus padres, por lo que le interceptó.

- ¡Suéltame! – gritó.

- ¡No James! – gritó Minerva.

- ¡James! – Lily estaba asustada. Tenía miedo.

El chico consiguió soltarse y corrió. Lily le siguió. Minerva gritó desesperada y Voldemort atacó a los dos chicos. Entonces, la miró. A un lado tenía a Dorea y Charlus, y al otro a James y Lily.

- Vaya, que elección más difícil – rió.

- ¿Qué quieres Tom?

- ¡No me llames así! ¡Soy Lord Voldemort!

- ¿Qué quieres? – repitió ella.

- Sabes muy bien lo que quiero Minerva. Pero, ¿y tu? ¿Sabes lo que quieres? ¿Serías capaz de elegir?

- No... no... – susurró ella.

- Elige querida, ¿a quien quieres salvar?

- No me hagas esto. Tómame. Haré lo que tu digas, pero déjales ir. Esto es entre tu y yo – suplicó.

- Elige Minerva.

- Tom por favor, haré lo que me pidas, pero déjales ir.

- Elige.

- No por favor, no me hagas esto.

- ¿Tienes miedo? – siseó él – Bien, me gusta.

- Por favor – rogó ella, desesperada.

- Elige, tus amigos o el chico y la sangre sucia. Elige.

- Tom...

- ¡Elige Nagini!

* * *

_Bueno, he aquí una nueva entrega. Puede que me matéis por haber cortado aquí, pero me gustó la idea de dejar un poco de intriga. En fin, se que algunos esperabais que escribiese más sobre la época de los Merodeadores, y estuve a punto de hacerlo, pero la historia es de Minerva y Tom, y prefiero ir avanzando en ellos. Así que he decidido pasar a la acción, y espero que os guste. Y para los que deseáis ver a Minerva y Lily, prometo que pronto pondré unas escenas especiales para ellas._

_Gracias a Replika, rachel black87, Warios, Nailahcris, keena89, Ely Potter Black, Danyhogg, Koumal Lupin-Nott, xerry-mbw y Jass Weasley por sus reviews en el último capítulo, y gracias a todos aquellos lectores anónimos que leen mi historia._

_Espero que os haya gustado, así que ya sabéis, dadle un clic a GO. _

_Un beso muy fuerte_

_Nimue – Tarrazó_

_¿Qué sería de la vida sin dragones?_


	23. Capítulo 23

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia, así como parte de la trama no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y yo simplemente los uso para ir más allá de la imaginación._

**CAPITULO 23**

A Minerva no le pasó por alto que él la había llamado por su nombre, por ese nombre que él le había dado. Las lágrimas hicieron presencia en sus ojos.

- _Nagini_ – dijo él, en pársel.

Minerva no entendía este idioma de siseos, pero si entendía esa palabra, su nombre. Él había dado con su debilidad.

- No tengo todo el día, elige – repitió él.

Minerva miró con tristeza a sus amigos. Pero ellos no le devolvieron miradas de rabia y odio. Es más, asintieron con la cabeza, conociendo su destino. La miraron con resolución, decididos, sin rencor.

- Suelta a los chicos – dijo ella, firmemente.

- Eliges a los muchachos. Bien.

Entonces Voldemort lanzó dos rayos verdes que impactaron en Dorea y Charlus.

Fue como si el tiempo se detuviese. Minerva vio como los rayos llegaban hasta sus amigos, que permanecían abrazados. Los vio mirar con amor a su hijo antes de caer al suelo muertos. Y lloró.

- ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! – James se revolvió furioso.

Voldemort le liberó y el chico corrió hasta ellos, abrazándose con fuerza.

- Suelta a la chica, he cumplido mi parte, he elegido. Cumple tu la tuya – dijo Minerva.

- ¿Y si no lo hago? – se rió Voldemort.

James se levantó furioso, dispuesto a matar al mago aunque fuese a puñetazos. Acababa de matar a sus padres, no iba a permitir que le hiciese daño a Lily.

Afortunadamente, Sirius y Remus fueron más rápidos y retuvieron al chico.

- Por favor – suplicó Minerva.

No quería que le pasase nada malo a la chica, y menos por su culpa. Ya había sufrido demasiada gente por ella.

Entonces, Albus Dumbledore se apareció a su lado. Minerva se sintió un poco mejor al tener al mago a su lado.

- Mira quien se une a la fiesta – se alegró Voldemort.

- Tom – dijo Albus.

- Creo que ha quedado claro que mi nombre es Lord Voldemort.

- Creo que ha quedado claro que los viejos profesores nos concedemos caprichos con los antiguos alumnos – rebatió el mago.

- ¿Algo interesante más que decir?

- Suelta a la señorita Evans, ella no tiene nada que ver contigo.

- Es una sangre sucia, indigna de ser llamada bruja – respondió Voldemort – Aunque, podría ser sangre pura, si fuese hija de dos magos que yo se.

Minerva guardó silencio. Tembló.

- Nunca creí que tu hija muriese al nacer Minerva – siguió diciendo el mago – Creo que quisiste protegerla, sabías que iría a por ella, por haberme traicionado con el viejo.

- Ella murió – afirmó la bruja – Está muerta. Evans no tiene nada que ver.

- ¿Estás segura? Porque tu querido Albus no lo tiene tan claro – se rió Voldemort.

Minerva no pudo evitar mirar al director. Albus tenía su expresión serena y firme, pero ella leyó el miedo en sus ojos. Y entonces miró a Lily y comprendió. Desde que conocía a la chica, se había sentido unida a ella, con una conexión extraña de explicar.

Ahora podía. Ella era su madre. Lily era su hija. Vio perfectamente la nariz de su padre, la forma de los ojos de Tom, el pelo de su madre, sus manos pequeñas... era ella.

Había tenido a su hija junto a ella por siete años, y no se había dado cuenta. Le había dado clase, la había echo sentirse orgullosa por sus logros en los exámenes. Había echo amistad, habían pasado tardes en su terraza como dos buenas amigas. Ella le había confiado sus secretos y Minerva la había ayudado con consejos. La había visto crecer y madurar.

Entonces, apretó su varita con fuerza. No iba permitir que Tom destruyese su vida. No iba a permitir que hiciese con ella lo mismo que con Charlus y Dorea, lo mismo que con Edward. No haría sufrir a su hija.

- ¡_Crucio_!

La maldición impacto en el mago, que cayó al suelo gritando de dolor. James, seguido de sus amigos, corrió entonces hacia la pelirroja, que temblaba.

- ¡Salid de aquí! – les indicó Albus, lanzándoles un traslador que se los llevó a Hogwarts.

Cuando los chicos desaparecieron, Minerva levantó la maldición. Voldemort se incorporó y la miró fijamente.

- Has sido una estúpida – le dijo él.

- He hecho lo que debía hacer – respondió ella.

- Nos volveremos a ver Nagini, descuida – amenazó él.

- Te estaré esperando.

El mago tenebroso se desapareció y con él, sus mortífagos. Minerva se acercó entonces a sus amigos, que yacían en el suelo, abrazados aún. James les había cerrado los ojos. Y ella no pudo evitar llorar.

Albus se agachó y la abrazó. Ella se dejó consolar como una niña pequeña.

* * *

Era muy tarde. Aún así, en el despacho de Albus Dumbledore seguía habiendo actividad. En ese momento, cinco adolescentes estaban frente a la mesa del director. James Potter, Lily Evans, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew.

- No voy a culparles por haber aparecido en medio de la batalla. Son tiempos muy críticos para todos – decía Albus – Todos ustedes han demostrado grandes dotes como magos, y voy a realizarles una oferta. Quiero que entren a formar parte de la Orden del Fénix.

- Acepto – dijo inmediatamente James.

Minerva sonrió tristemente. El chico había pasado el tiempo sumido en un estado de completo mutismo. Cuando ella había regresado al colegio, él no lo había culpado. Simplemente la había abrazado. Era lo que ambos necesitaban en ese momento.

- Yo también – se sumaron inmediatamente Sirius y Lily.

Minerva vio como Lily apretaba con fuerza y seguridad la mano de James, y él sonreía. El chico había cambiado, había madurado. Minerva podía ver ahora en sus ojos a un hombre, no al niño mimado.

- Cuente conmigo profesor – indicó Remus también.

- Y conmigo – se sumó el pequeño Peter.

El director asintió. Luego los cinco chicos se despidieron y salieron. Se quedaron Minerva y Albus solos. La bruja no dijo nada por un tiempo, y él no quiso interrumpir sus pensamientos.

- Es ella – afirmó con timidez.

- Sí, lo es – respondió el mago.

- Gracias – respondió Minerva – Por haber cuidado de ella.

- Te lo prometí – repuso él – El matrimonio Evans tenía una hija pequeña, y tras el parto de su hija, la madre no podía concebir otra vez. Se alegraron de poder tener una nueva hija.

- ¿Sabes una cosa? Dorea bromeó una vez estando aún embarazadas. Dijo que debíamos tener una niña y un niño, para que se casaran de mayores y poder ser abuelas las dos de los mismos nietos.

Albus sonrió.

- Es curioso que se haya cumplido. James y Lily – sonrió Minerva – Lástima que ella no lo sepa, ni pueda disfrutar nunca de esos nietos.

- Bueno, tu los disfrutaras por las dos, estoy seguro – dijo Albus.

- No – dijo firmemente ella – Lily no tiene que saberlo.

- ¿Por qué? Tom ha dado bastantes pistas, y te aseguro que tu hija es una chica extremadamente lista.

- Ya veré que le digo, pero no quiero que lo sepa. Ya es bastante saber que está en peligro, para agravarlo aún más – dijo Minerva.

- Está bien, como tu quieras Minerva – aceptó Albus – Pero los secretos no duran para siempre. Pueden pasar muchos años antes de saberse la verdad... o cinco segundos.

Minerva no dijo nada cuando salió del despacho. Albus acarició a su fénix.

* * *

No quería ir, pero fue. Sabía que era inevitable aquella charla, y prefería tenerla en su terraza. Y no se equivocó, cuando llegó allí, Lily ya estaba allí.

- Buenos tardes profesora McGonagall – dijo la chica.

- Buenas tardes Lily – respondió ella, sentándose a su lado.

Ninguna de las dos supo por donde empezar.

- ¿Soy su hija?

Minerva tuvo que reprimir un impulso maternal. Lily no se andaba por las ramas, tal y como había dicho Albus, ya había sacado sus propias conclusiones.

- No Lily – mintió Minerva, como pudo – Tu eres hija de tus padres.

- No es cierto – respondió Lily – Yo soy adoptada.

Minerva quedó en silencio. No esperaba esa respuesta.

- Mis padres me lo dijeron cuando llegó la carta de Hogwarts. Me explicaron que mi madre no me quiso al nacer, y ellos me habían adoptado porque tras nacer Tuney no podían tener más hijos – explicó Lily con una sonrisa melancólica – Me dijeron que si me lo decían era para que no tuviese miedo por ser distinta, porque ellos me querían igual que si hubiera sido hija suya.

Entonces, Lily la miró con sus ojos verdes brillante.

- Dígamelo profesora, ¿qué quería decir Voldemort? ¿De quien soy hija?

Minerva se mordió el labio. Su plan se venía abajo.

- ¿Te acuerdas que te conté que me había enamorado una vez? – dijo Minerva, y tras asentir la chica prosiguió – No me siento orgullosa, pero aún sigo enamorada. Nos separamos tras salir de Hogwarts.

- ¿Le volvió a ver?

- Sí. Ese chico se convirtió con los años en un mago poderoso y tenebroso. Es Voldemort, pero cuando me enamoré de él se llamaba Tom Ryddle.

Lily no dijo nada. Le costaba creer que su profesora, la que se oponía al mago, hubiese estado enamorada de él, o continuase estándolo.

- Es cierto que estuve embarazada. Desgraciadamente, me puse de parto antes de hora, estando solo de siete meses – relató Minerva – Mi hija nació muerta. Fue demasiado prematura.

Era mentira. Estaba decidida a ocultárselo, y para ello, adoptó la historia de la primera hija de Charlus y Dorea.

- Hay rumores en el colegio. Dicen que su hija era también del profesor Dumbledore – comentó la chica.

Minerva no respondió. Se veía incapaz de asumir tan directamente esa parte de los rumores frente a la propia Lily, tal vez porque la presencia de su hija le recordaba a Tom. Ignoró su comentario, y prosiguió.

- Tom cree que yo debería haber seguido a su lado. Me considera una traidora, y siempre buscará vengarse de mí. Por eso te atacó. Tal vez porque eres pelirroja, como lo fue el profesor Dumbledore, o porque por edad coincides con mi hija... no lo se.

No añadió nada más. Se sentía mal por mentirle a su propia hija, a esa niña que había deseado por años abrazar y besar en las noches, o simplemente despedir en la estación de King Cross como hizo su padre con ella.

- Ten mucho cuidado Lily – dijo entonces – Estás en su punto de mira, aunque no me guste.

- No se preocupe Minerva – dijo Lily, llamando por su nombre por primera vez a la profesora – Estaré bien.

Dicho esto, la chica se levantó y salió de la terraza. Minerva tuvo que reunir sus fuerzas para no levantarse y correr tras ella hasta alcanzarla y abrazarla. Mas sin embargo, se quedó allí, contemplando el cielo azul y oyendo el rumor de la fuente.

* * *

La vida sigue, y hay que seguir adelante.

Minerva volvió a sufrir un duro golpe antes de comenzar el nuevo curso. Voldermort mató a los McKinnon. Fueron a por Marlene, la hermana menor que se había unido a la Orden hacía un par de años, y junto a ella murieron sus dos hermanos, sus cuñadas y los niños. Minerva lloró. Su sobrina, Emma, era la mujer del hermano mediano. Con su muerte, Voldermort había terminado finalmente con los miembros de la familia McGonagall.

Sin embargo, después de Navidades, tuvo una pequeña alegría. James y Lily se casaron el fin de semana anterior a San Valentín, y ambos se trasladaron al Valle de Godric.

Minerva había disfrutado viendo a su hija y al muchacho que consideraba como su hijo propio jurando sus votos y uniéndose en el amor. Cuando Lily la llamó tía Minerva, al igual que hacía James, la bruja sintió un nudo en su garganta. Cómo hubiera deseado en ese momento que la llamase mamá.

Pero aún así, sonrió. Porque había visto a su hija casarse, porque la había visto crecer, y porque al menos había logrado que fuese feliz.

* * *

_He aquí el nuevo capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado. Y antes que nada, decir que yo fui la primera que lo pasó mal con la decisión de Minerva. Ojala no hubiese tenido que tomarla. _

_Gracias a Yedra Phoenix, Replika, rachel black87, Dany Hogg, Koumal Lupin-Nott, Warios, keena89, y Ely Potter Black._

_Y sobretodo, gracias a los 200 reviews de esta historia. Jamás creí que podría llegar a tantos. Gracias a todos los que me habéis apoyado desde el principio, a los que habéis llegado luego y os habéis quedado. Gracias por todo. _

_Nos leemos en el veinticuatro._

_Un beso_

_Nimue-Tarrazó_

_¿Qué sería de la vida sin dragones?_


	24. Capítulo 24

_

* * *

_

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia, así como parte de la trama no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y yo simplemente los uso para ir más allá de la imaginación.

**CAPITULO 24**

Minerva se enfundó su batín antes de abrir la puerta. Intrigada se preguntó quien podría ser a esas horas de la noche, puesto que ya eran cerca de las diez.

Cuando abrió, se encontró con Albus Dumbledore.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó asustada - ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

- Aún no – sonrió el mago dejándola desconcertada – Me envía tu ahijado.

- ¿James? – preguntó ella, sin saber a que se refería - ¿Qué le ocurre?

- Me parece que reclama tu presencia en San Mungo.

- ¿En San Mungo? ¿Pero que demonios...? – de repente se interrumpió, comprendiendo - ¡Lily!

Albus sonrió. A su colega y amiga le había costado centrase.

- ¿Ya está de parto? ¿Desde cuando?

- Esta tarde entró de parto – respondió Albus – Por lo que James me dijo ingresó a las siete en el hospital, y por ahora no sabe nada. Pero me ha dicho que le gustaría que estuvieses allí.

La bruja no respondió, sino que cerró la puerta. Albus sonrió. Sabía que ella había ido a arreglarse para ir al hospital.

A las diez y media, los dos profesores de Hogwarts se aparecieron en el hospital. Rápidamente se dirigieron al ala de maternidad, donde en la sala de espera estaban los Merodeadores.

Peter y Remus estaban sentados tranquilamente, Sirius no dejaba de dar vueltas por la habitación, y James estaba sentado con la cabeza entre sus manos. Sin embargo, los cuatro miraron a los recién llegados.

- Profesores – saludaron educadamente Sirius, Peter y Remus.

Minerva les sonrió y fue a sentarse junto a James, a quien pasó una mano por su espalda. El chico levantó el rostro y la miró.

- Debo decir que pareces tu padre cuando tu madre te estaba dando a luz – sonrió ella, recordando otros tiempos – Solo que él no era tan joven.

James no pudo evitar sonreírle.

- Gracias por venir – le dijo – Seguro que mis padres se alegran de que estés aquí.

- Seguro que sí – dijo ella.

El tiempo pasaba de forma lenta. Finalmente, pasaban unos minutos de medianoche cuando un sanador apareció por la puerta.

- Familiares de Lily Potter.

Todos saltaron de sus asientos. El sanador les miró extrañado. Minerva estuvo a punto de abalanzarse sobre él. Al fin y al cabo, era su hija la que estaba allí dentro, dando a luz a su primer nieto.

Sin embargo, se contuvo, dejando que James se identificara como su marido.

- Enhorabuena señor Potter, su mujer ha dado a luz a un niño poco antes de medianoche. Tengo que decirle que su hijo ha apurado hasta el último momento para nacer en julio.

James se quedó quieto, con una sonrisa tonta en los labios. Sirius, Remus y Peter saltaron contentos. Albus sonrió como él hacía y miró hacia Minerva. La mujer seguía quieta en su sitio, sonriendo. Era abuela, y había sido niño.

- ¿Quiere pasar? – ofreció el sanador, guiando a James.

Una hora después, el recién estrenado padre volvió a por sus amigos. Cuando entraron pudieron ver a Lily, con su melena roja sobre la almohada mientras sujetaba entre sus brazos un pequeño bulto.

James se colocó a su lado.

- Os presento a Harry Potter – dijo orgullosamente el padre.

Todos se acercaron a conocer al nuevo miembro. El pequeño dormía en brazos de su madre, y se podía advertir que heredaría el alborotado negro pelo de su padre.

- ¿Quieres cargarlo tía Minerva? – preguntó Lily.

La pregunta sorprendió a todos. James ya lo había cargado antes, y estaba pensando en decirle a Sirius que lo cargara, puesto que su amigo iba a ser su padrino. Pero su mujer se adelantó, y con una sonrisa le ofreció el niño a la profesora.

Minerva tembló de emoción al cargar al pequeño. Veinte años atrás había cargado a James en una habitación parecida, pero esta vez era distinto. Aquel pequeño era su nieto. E internamente, pensó en Dorea, la otra abuela.

"_Ahora somos abuelas del mismo nieto, tal y como soñamos una vez"_.

Entonces, el pequeño Harry abrió los ojos y miró a Minerva. Ella no pudo evitar sonreír. El pequeño Harry tenía los mismos ojos verdes que su madre. Y entonces, Minerva dejó de sonreír. Los mismos ojos verdes de Slytherin, herencia de su abuelo. Aquel niño era su nieto, pero también lo era de Tom.

Y en ese momento, Minerva se juró que protegería a ese niño con su vida si hacía falta. No permitiría que Voldemort le hiciese daño.

* * *

Lily y el pequeño Harry aún seguían en el hospital tres días después. Aquella noche, Minerva convenció a James para que se fuese a su casa a descansar. Ella se quedaría con la madre y el hijo. James se lo agradeció y tras besar a su mujer y al niño, se marchó.

Minerva se quedó entonces a solas con ellos. Se puso a hacerle carantoñas al pequeño, y luego, tras quedarse dormido, se puso a hablar con Lily. Hablaron de muchas cosas, tal y como hacían muchas tardes en Hogwarts.

La profesora se dio cuenta que era la primera vez que se quedaba con su hija a solas, desde aquella tarde en la que le preguntó si ella era su madre. Pensó como sería este momento si aquel día ella le hubiese dicho la verdad.

- ¿Tía Minerva?

- Perdona, ¿decías algo?

Minerva se había perdido en sus pensamientos, hasta que la voz de Lily la rescató.

- Parecías como perdida, ¿estás bien? – dijo Lily, con semblante preocupado.

- Estaba pensando – sonrió Minerva – Pensaba en lo mucho que le hubiera gustado a Dorea conocer a su nieto.

- Estoy segura que a Harry siempre podrá contar con su abuela – dijo Lily.

Minerva se giró para mirarla. ¿Acaso ella lo sabía? Lily sonreía desde su cama.

- ¿A que te refieres? – preguntó Minerva, recelosa.

- Tal vez su abuela Dorea y su abuela Margaret no estén aquí para mimarlo – dijo Lily, refiriéndose a la madre de James y a la suya propia, la adoptiva, fallecida hacía unos meses – Pero estoy segura que tu serás una gran abuela.

- Yo no soy su abuela – dijo Minerva lentamente.

- Si que lo eres – contradijo Lily – Has sido como una madre para mí, estoy segura que serás una magnífica abuela para Harry.

Lily seguía sonriendo desde la cama. A Minerva le pareció ver un gesto pícaro, tal y como hacía su padre cuando ella era pequeña.

- Lily ¿qué es lo que sabes?

- ¿Hay algo que tenga que saber?

Minerva no pudo apartar su mirada de los ojos verdes de su hija. Estaba segura que ella lo sabía. Lo sabía.

Entonces, la puerta se abrió. Una sanadora entró para revisar a la madre y al hijo. Cuando ella salió, Minerva se había vuelto a sentar en su sillón. Lily le deseó buenas noches, y se durmió.

Minerva también se durmió en el sillón. Sin embargo, se despertó a media noche. Vio removerse una manita desde la cuna y se acercó con una sonrisa. Harry Potter estaba despierto y lo miraba todo con sus grandes ojos verdes.

- ¿Ya te has cansado de dormir? Ven con la abuela – sonrió Minerva, sin poder evitar llamarse así.

Cogió al niño entre sus brazos y lo meció sin dejar de sonreír. El niño hizo un amago de sonrisa, y poco a poco, volvió a cerrar sus ojos para dormirse.

Entonces, Minerva dejó al niño en la cuna y se acercó a Lily. La joven seguía durmiendo. La profesora alargó su mano y acarició la cabeza de la pelirroja. Ella se removió, sonrió y siguió durmiendo.

- ¿Sabes un cosa Lily? Siempre deseé poder hacer esto. Acariciarte mientras dormías, satisfecha por saber que estabas teniendo un bonito sueño, mientras yo vigilaba tu sueño – dijo en un susurró – Deseé poder ser madre por una noche. Y mi deseo se ha cumplido.

Luego se inclinó sobre ella y le besó la frente. Minerva se apartó de la cama mientras un par de lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

Y mientras ella miraba por la ventana, perdida en sus pensamientos, Lily abrió los ojos y sonrió.

- Mamá... – murmuró, antes de volver a dormirse.

* * *

A finales de agosto, una noche, el profesor Dumbledore regresó a Hogwarts acompañado de una mujer. Minerva frunció el ceño. Nunca le había gustado la asignatura de adivinación, la consideraba burda y poco fiable.

- Minerva, quiero presentarte a Sybill Trelawney. Ella será la nueva profesora de adivinación en este curso.

- Encantada – dijo la mujer dándole la mano.

Tras haber acompañado a la mujer a sus habitaciones, se reunió con el director en su despacho. El mago estaba sentado en su sillón, mientras acariciaba su fénix.

- Aún no entiendo como has buscado un nuevo profesor – se quejó ella – Tenías que haber suprimido la asignatura.

- He tenido que hacerlo Minerva – dijo él, con una voz extremadamente seria.

Minerva calló. Albus había hablado con preocupación en su voz.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó ella.

- Sybill ha hecho una predicción... una profecía.

- ¿En serio la crees? – preguntó Minerva cautelosa, y luego añadió - ¿Qué profecía?

- Una profecía que involucra a tu nieto.

Minerva tembló en su silla. Su nieto. Harry ya vivía con sus padres en el Valle de Godric, pese a que le faltaban cinco días para cumplir su primer mes.

- ¿Tom? – pudo preguntar entonces - ¿Es él la amenaza?

Albus la miró. Vio en sus ojos el miedo y la preocupación.

- Viene a decir que el destino aguardará una batalla entre él y Harry. Una batalla de la que solo puede salir un vencedor.

Minerva ahogó un grito de rabia e impotencia. Sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Albus la abrazó con fuerza y ella lloró como una niña pequeña.

* * *

Para Navidades, James, Lily y Harry vivían ocultos en el Valle de Godric por el hechizo fidelio, del cual era guardián Sirius Black.

Minerva confiaba en el chico. Sabía que este era como un hermano para James, y sabía que jamás les traicionaría.

Sin embargo, nadie pudo prever los sucesos de Halloween de aquel año de 1981.

* * *

_Se que actualizo pronto, pero es que no podía esperar más. Tenía el capítulo terminado, y he decidido publicarlo ya. Así que aquí lo tenéis, una nueva entrega de esta historia. _

_Aprovecho para deciros que a partir de ahora tengáis paciencia, porque solo tengo esbozado el siguiente capítulo, pero aún me falta terminar la historia y con la llegada de los exámenes finales de la universidad va a ser tarea difícil, aunque lo intentaré. _

_Gracias a rachel black87, Dany Hogg, Koumal Lupin-Nott, my chemical romance, y keena89 por sus reviews en el anterior capítulo._

_Un beso muy fuerte a todos._

_PD: Dejadme reviews diciéndome que si os ha gustado o estáis encargando una caja de tomates para lanzármelos. Ya sabéis, clic en GO._

_Nimue – Tarrazó_

_¿Qué sería de la vida sin dragones?_


	25. Capítulo 25

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia, así como parte de la trama no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y yo simplemente los uso para ir más allá de la imaginación._

**CAPITULO 25**

Minerva se levantó y se vistió. Antes de comenzar las clases, tenía mucho trabajo que hacer. Y aquel día con esfuerzo extra, tras el banquete la noche anterior de Halloween.

De pronto, la puerta de su habitación se abrió. Ella reprimió un grito de sorpresa. Albus Dumbledore entró con gesto sombrío.

- ¡Merlín Albus! Me has asustado – exclamó ella - ¿Qué sucede?

- Será mejor que te sientes Minerva – recomendó el profesor con voz monótona.

Minerva comenzó a tener miedo. Cuando Albus usaba ese tono de voz algo malo tenía que decir. Se sentó despacio.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó ansiosa.

Tuvo miedo. De que fuese como la vez que supo de la muerte de sus dos sobrinos, y de otros tantos amigos.

- Voldemort ha desaparecido – explicó – Lo dan por muerto, pero en realidad solo ha desaparecido. Tengo la impresión que ha quedado convertido en algo mínimo, una huella de lo que ha sido.

- Tom – susurró ella – Pero... ¿no es bueno? Quiero decir, se ha ido...

- Volverá – aseguró Albus – Estoy seguro.

Minerva agachó el rostro. No pudo evitar recordar en ese momento a Tom, pero no al que se convirtió en Voldemort, no a su marido... sino a ese niño que conoció un día en el Expreso de Hogwarts. Ese niño de once años, de cabellos y ojos oscuros, que no conocía el mundo mágico y había subido en aquel tren sin saber a donde iba.

No podía evitar pensar en él, y si las cosas hubieran podido ser de otra forma.

- ¿Cómo...? ¿Cómo ha sido? – pudo preguntar finalmente.

Tom no había sido un hombre bueno, pero ella esperaba que no hubiera sufrido mucho. Albus Dumbledore se sentó a su lado y tomó sus manos entre las suyas. Minerva se asustó. Había algo más.

- Voldemort encontró a James y Lily.

- ¡No! – gritó ella poniéndose en pie - ¡Estaban protegidos!

- Les traicionaron – respondió el profesor.

- ¡No! ¡Dime que no están muertos! ¡Dime que no es verdad!

Minerva estaba histérica, sin creer la noticia. Su ahijado y yerno, su nieto… su hija… muertos.

- Tom mató a James y luego a Lily – prosiguió Albus – Luego trató de matar a Harry, pero la maldición reboto y dio en él.

- ¿Rebotó? – preguntó desconcertada.

- Por lo que se – dijo Albus – Tom no quería matar a Lily, iba solo a por Harry. Pero ella se interpuso entre él y su hijo, y finalmente, Voldemort la mató. Esto creó un escudo en Harry, haciendo que la maldición rebotase y le diese a él.

Minerva se dejó caer al suelo. Era incapaz de pronunciar palabra. Gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a surcar por sus mejillas. De pronto, pareció envejecer varios años.

- Harry... – pudo decir finalmente – ¿Está...? ¿Está vivo?

- Sí – afirmó el profesor – Esta noche lo llevaré con Petunia Dursley, la hermana de Lily. Ella le dará la protección.

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó la bruja – No harás eso, es mi nieto. Yo me haré cargo de él.

Albus miró el rostro decidido de su ex alumna, de su colega de transformaciones, de su amiga. Y suspiró.

- Lily y la señora Dursley hicieron hace un año un pacto de sangre – explicó el director – Esto le proporcionará ahora a Harry la protección suficiente mientras sea menor. El sacrificio de Lily no será en vano. Y allí crecerá a salvo.

- Conmigo también estaría a salvo – trató de argumentar la mujer – Si hace falta me marcharé con él, a cualquier lugar, lejos de la amenaza de Tom.

- Minerva, escúchame – pidió Albus – Vamos a vivir ahora tiempos difíciles. Voldemort ha desaparecido de la noche a la mañana, sus mortífagos estarán asustados. Lo mejor para el niño es que vaya al mundo muggle y crezca alejado de todo esto – y tras un silencio preguntó - ¿Estás bien?

La bruja movió su cabeza afirmativamente. Pero no le miró. Albus permaneció unos instantes allí, a su lado, y finalmente se marchó.

- Albus – dijo ella entonces antes de que se fuese - ¿Te importaría si esta noche te acompaño?

- Para nada – sonrió él.

* * *

El cementerio del Valle de Godric estaba lleno de personas. Amigos cercanos, conocidos, compañeros de trabajo y de Hogwarts, desconocidos que compartían su triste destino.

Frente a las dos sencillas lápidas, había dos personas sumidas en la más terrible depresión. Remus Lupin y Minerva McGonagall.

El primero había perdido a sus dos amigos de la noche a la mañana, a manos de otro de sus amigos, que más tarde se había cobrado la vida de otro de sus amigos. Se había quedado solo.

Minerva, por su lado, había perdido a su hija y al hombre que fue su hijo, y ambos a manos del hombre que amaba.

La mujer dedicó sus pensamientos al pequeño Harry, quien debía de estar a salvo en casa de Petunia Dursley. Ya hacía dos días que había ido a dejarle junto con el profesor Dumbledore. Había cargado a su nieto y besado en la cicatriz en forma de rayo que tenía en su frente, recuerdo del trágico suceso de aquella noche de Halloween.

- Profesora McGonagall – llamó entonces Remus.

- ¿Si señor Lupin? – preguntó la profesora, cansada.

- Lily... ella me... – trató de decir – Ella me dejó una carta para usted.

- ¿Una carta? – se extrañó la bruja.

- La escribió hace tres meses. Me dijo que tenía miedo que sucediese algo y no haber podido decirle algunas cosas – respondió Remus.

El chico había sacado un sobre un poco arrugado de su capa y se la tendía a la profesora. Minerva la cogió temblando.

- Cuídese profesora McGonagall – dijo entonces el chico, antes de irse.

- Usted también señor Lupin – respondió ella.

* * *

Minerva estaba sentada en aquella terraza de Hogwarts. Sentía que no había otro lugar para leer aquella carta. En el sobre estaba escrito su nombre, con esa recta caligrafía de su hija.

Suspiró, y armándose de fuerzas, rompió el sobre para sacar los pergaminos. Una foto cayó al suelo. La recogió y la observó. Era de ellas dos.

La foto había sido tomada poco después del primer cumpleaños de Harry. Había ido a visitarles y llevarle un regalo a su nieto. Lily había insistido en que quería una foto. James había tomado la cámara. Estaban sentadas en el sofá. Minerva cargaba a Harry sobre su regazo que sonreía abrazado a un gran oso de peluche. Lily estaba a su lado, y apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro.

Minerva dejó escapar unas lágrimas. Entonces se puso a leer.

"_Tía Minerva,_

_La verdad es que no se muy bien como empezar esta carta. Hace pocas horas que te has ido. Harry se ha dormido abrazado su nuevo osito de peluche. Gracias por el regalo, le ha gustado mucho. _

_Vivimos tiempos difíciles, así que supongo que no es tan extraño escribir esto. Remus me ha prometido darte la carta si algo me sucediese, porque vivimos con esa amenaza. James trata de sobrellevarlo con sus bromas, pero tiene tanto miedo como yo. _

_No se si te he dicho esto alguna vez, pero doy gracias a Merlín por haberte tenido como profesora y amiga. Los siete años en la terraza de Hogwarts son recuerdos que tengo muy bien guardados en mi memoria, con mucho cariño. Las charlas, tus consejos... fuiste una madre conmigo._

_Y aquí es a donde quería llegar con estas palabras. Aunque ahora mismo no se como expresarlo. Lo sospeché durante mucho tiempo, pero tras la muerte de los señores Potter lo supe. Se que eres mi madre. _

_Antes que nada, quiero decirte que no te odio por lo que hiciste ni te desprecio. Creo que eres una gran madre, porque pocas hubieran hecho lo que hiciste tú, alejarme de ti para darme la oportunidad de ser feliz. _

_Cuando me lo negaste, no quise contradecirte. Estos últimos tres años he lamentado mucho no poder llamarte mamá. Aunque sí lo hice una vez, la noche que te quedaste en el hospital con Harry y conmigo, hace ahora un año. _

_Estaba despierta. Y te oí. Te juro que estuve a punto de abrir los ojos y abrazarme a ti. Pero no me atreví. Mientras mirabas por la ventana, si no que no pude evitar susurrar mamá. Y me sentí completamente feliz por primera vez. _

_No te enfades con el profesor Dumbledore, pero habló conmigo. Él al principio se negó a responderme, pero terminó contándome la verdad. Me confesó que era mi padrino, y me contó tu historia. Eres una gran mujer mamá, no lo dudes._

_En cuanto a mi padre... no puedo decir muchas cosas, pero de algo si estoy segura. Te quiso, en algún momento de su vida te amó de verdad. _

_Espero que nunca tengas que leer esta carta, pero si lo haces, quiero que sepas que te quiero mucho. Me gustaría que me prometieses que cuidarás de Harry. Es tu nieto y será un gran chico. No llores por mí, quiero que sigas adelante, ayudes a James a convertir a Harry en un hombre y que le enseñes transformaciones, pero no dejes que sea un animago ilegal, yo sé porque lo digo._

_No se muy bien como despedirme y ojala no tenga que hacerlo. _

_Te quiero mamá._

_Tu hija, Lily" _

Minerva no pudo evitar llorar. Su niña, su hija... estaba muerta, y todo por su culpa. Arrugó la carta entre sus manos mientras miraba la fotografía. Aún no se había percatado, pero la echaba mucho de menos. No volvería a verla reír con su marido y su hijo. Ahora si que nunca la oiría llamarla mamá.

Miró al cielo y no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa. Al menos supo la verdad, al menos supo que ella era su madre y había estado orgullosa de ello. Al menos, aunque fuese con tinta, le dijo que la quería.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall iba cumplir los sesenta y cinco años, y aquel primero de septiembre estaba más nerviosa que nunca. La verdad es que no había ninguna diferencia con los anteriores primero de septiembre.

Los alumnos llegarían por botes, y ella los iría llamando para que se probasen el Sombrero Seleccionador y luego daría comienzo a la cena de inicio de curso.

Pero, cuando los nuevos alumnos llegaron, Minerva supo que definitivamente, aquel día sí era distinto a los anteriores. Porque allí, asombrado por la magnitud de aquel nuevo mundo que se abría a sus ojos, estaba su nieto, estaba Harry Potter.

Minerva intentó reprimir una sonrisa y el impulso de abalanzarse sobre él para abrazarlo. Harry estaba allí, con su alborotado pelo negro y los ojos verdes, algo más bajito que lo que ella hubiera esperado y también delgado. Pero sano al fin y al cabo. Idéntico a James, pero con los ojos de Lily.

Les guió hacia el Gran Comedor, y luego se puso a llamar a los alumnos, deseosa de saltárselos a todos y llamar a su nieto. Finalmente llegó a la pe.

- Potter, Harry.

El chico avanzó con miedo, y se sentó en el taburete. Minerva dejó caer sobre su cabeza el sombrero, y esperó. Por una vez, deseó poder oír lo que el sombrero le decía, oír las cualidades que este le reconocía y oír lo que el chico le contestaría.

- ¡Gryffindor!

Al oír el grito del sombrero, ella misma se emocionó. Puede que los alumnos pensasen que era porque había ganado un nuevo miembro para la casa de la cual era la Jefa, pero en realidad era porque estaba orgullosa de su único nieto.

Harry Potter. El chico había ido a la casa de sus padres, a la casa de sus abuelos. Y por un momento, Minerva pensó si tendría algo de Tom en él. Porque al fin y al cabo, él también era su abuelo.

Decidió no preocuparse por eso ahora, hacía años que Tom había muerto, o desaparecido, y no quería que su recuerdo emborronase aquel momento. La selección terminó y ella se sentó en su sitio de la mesa de profesores, junto al director, en su calidad de subdirectora.

Cenaron con tranquilidad, y luego, Albus se levantó para realizar su discurso anual. Y tras él, mientras los alumnos se levantaban de las mesas, se acercó a Minerva.

- Parece un buen chico – sonrió.

- Es hijo de sus padres – respondió Minerva.

- Y seguro que digno nieto de sus abuelos, en especial de su abuela – volvió a decir Albus.

- Será un gran chico, estoy segura – dijo Minerva.

- Yo también, yo también – aseguró el director.

Y ambos observaron como el chico se marchaba en dirección a la torre de Gryffindor junto a su amigo pelirrojo.

* * *

_He aquí el capítulo 25… espero que os haya gustado. La verdad es que el tiempo vuela y ya llegó Halloween de 1981… me he mantenido fiel al canon, aunque no he podido variar alguna cosilla jejeje_

_La historia se acerca su final. Harry ya ha llegado a Hogwarts, y su historia en este castillo la conocemos todo el mundo, así que en el próximo capítulo posiblemente regresaremos al punto de partida de esta historia para terminar de encauzarla y ponerle punto y final. Bueno, creo que esto ya avanzando hechos, aún nos quedan por lo menos 2 o 3 capítulos. _

_Gracias a Warios, LilyRiddle86, keena89, Grayse, Dany Hogg, Nailahcris, Ely Potter Black, Yedra Phoenix, Replika, laurus cullen weasley, y Koumal Lupin-Nott. Y gracias a todos los lectores que hacéis posible esta historia._

_Nos leemos en el 26!!_

_Nimue – Tarrazó_

_¿Qué sería de la vida sin dragones?_


	26. Capítulo 26

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia, así como parte de la trama no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y yo simplemente los uso para ir más allá de la imaginación._

**CAPITULO 26**

Minerva se sentía cansada. Como si hubiera vivido más de una vida. Cerró los ojos y se dejó golpear por la suave brisa veraniega que corría aquel atardecer por su pequeña terraza. Tenía ya setenta años.

La puerta de la terraza se abrió con brusquedad, dejando pasar a un adolescente que se dirigió simplemente a la barandilla y se dejó apoyar observando el horizonte. Minerva supo quien era, su nieto, Harry.

Y entonces recordó los cinco años que había pasado con él. Había visto llegar a un chico delgado y bajito con once años, y tenía ante ella a un muchacho de quince que cada vez más le recordaba a James y Lily.

Recordó con una sonrisa, la alegría del chico cuando recibió su Nimbus 2000 y jugó su primer partido con ella. Se le veía radiante. Todo el mundo lo comparaba con su padre, pero ella sabía que en realidad, Harry había heredado el don de su abuelo Charlus. Recordó la valentía que tuvo al enfrentarse al troll en aquel baño para salvar a la que se convertiría en su mejor amiga.

Recordó su paso por el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Ella misma trató de impedir su participación apelando a Albus, y sufrió cada vez que Harry se presentó a las pruebas.

Recordó con dolor las cuatro veces que se había enfrentado a Voldemort. En primero, para conseguir la piedra filosofal, no siendo este más que un espectro de lo que fue. En segundo, con su recuerdo de dieciséis años. En cuarto, tras la última prueba, en donde renació. Y en quinto, en el Departamento de Misterios.

Y entonces recordó a Sirius Black. Recordó cuando Harry le conoció. Recordó su avidez por conocer a sus padres a través de sus palabras y anécdotas. Recordó el cariño que sentía por la persona que él consideraba su única familia.

Y ahora estaba muerto. Porque aquella noche había caído a través del Velo del Departamento de Misterios, cruzando la frágil línea que separa ambos mundos. Y no iba a regresar.

- ¡Maldición!

La sorda palabra del chico hizo que Minerva saliese de su ensoñación y le mirase. Acababa de golpearse la mano con la dura piedra y posiblemente se le hincharía en pocos minutos.

- ¿Te encuentras bien Harry?

El chico levantó la cabeza, sorprendido, sin esperarse que hubiera alguien allí. Luego reconoció a la profesora. Asintió con torpeza sin mirarla a los ojos.

- ¿Por qué no te sientas? – le indicó ella.

Harry tomó asiento a su lado, mirando al suelo. Minerva no pudo evitar una sonrisa melancólica al recodar una escena parecida en la cual a su lado estaba Lily.

- ¿Quieres hablar?

Harry levantó la mirada. Por primera vez halló ante sí una pregunta directa y clara, sin añadidos escondidos. Y era la primera vez que alguien se la hacía.

- Tengo miedo – susurró con voz rota – Tengo miedo de perder a los que quiero, como ya he perdido a Sirius. No soy más que un estúpido niñato que no supo confiar en los adultos y por eso está muerto.

El chico miraba al suelo, intentando retener lágrimas de frustración y rabia.

- Estoy harto – siguió – Harto de ser Harry Potter. Solo quiero ser un chico de quince años con una vida normal. ¿Es mucho pedir?

- No – pudo susurrar Minerva.

- Odio tener que estar marcado por una profecía. Odio que Voldemort me tenga en su punto de mira. ¿Por qué yo?

Minerva no pudo responder a su pregunta desesperada. Porque parte de la culpa era suya. Por haber confiado en Tom, por haber confiado en Voldemort. Porque él la había perseguido, había perseguido a sus amigos, había perseguido a su familia...

Pero también había sido él quien le había dado una hija, y luego un nieto. Porque sin él, ese chico que tenía ante ella no estaría.

- A veces la vida no resulta ser como desearíamos – dijo Minerva – Soñamos con algunas cosas, y nos suceden otras bien distintas. Son nuestras elecciones quienes nos muestran el camino, y aunque a veces no son las adecuadas, siempre podemos volver a elegir. Podemos aprender de nuestros errores.

- ¿Usted también? – inquirió el chico.

- Yo también. Todo el mundo ha deseado alguna vez cambiar alguna elección. Pero lo importante es que seguir adelante y aprender del error – sonrió Minerva – Eres un gran chico Harry, y ya eres un gran mago. Se que la muerte de Sirius te duele, pero tienes que seguir adelante.

- Tengo miedo – repitió él en voz baja.

- Serías un insensato si no lo tuvieras – sonrió la profesora – No estás solo Harry.

El chico miró al horizonte. El sol se escondía tras las montañas.

- A tu madre le gustaba venir a esta terraza. Solía traerse algún libro y podía pasarse horas enteras aquí – comentó Minerva.

- ¿Mi madre?

Harry miró a su profesora intrigado. Minerva no pudo evitar sonreír. Conocía la ansiedad que sentía el chico por conocer mejor a sus padres. Cada vez que alguien los nombraba, sentía curiosidad y ansias de saber.

Minerva no quería contarle la verdad. No quería agobiarle con mayores cargas. No quería tener que decirle que todo era su culpa, que Voldemort era su abuelo. Pero tampoco quería evitar una pizca de felicidad a su único nieto.

Así que comenzó a hablar. Y pasaron muchas horas hablando. Ella le habló de Charlus y Dorea, de sus años en Hogwarts, le habló de las travesuras de James siendo niño, de las inquietudes de Lily, de sus charlas en la terraza...

Era muy de noche cuando se quedaron en silencio.

- Me hubiera gustado conocerles – susurró Harry.

- Lamento que no los conozcas, pero algo si que te voy a decir Harry – respondió Minerva – Tienes algo de ellos en ti. Eres idéntico a James, tienes los ojos y el carácter de Lily, la valentía de Dorea y vuelas igual que Charlus. Eres parte de ellos, al igual que ellos forman parte de ti.

Harry comenzó a llorar. Minerva le pasó el brazo por encima de los hombros y el chico se dejó mecer por la bruja. Ella le abrazó con fuerza, llorando en silencio.

Aquella noche no eran alumno y profesora, eran nieto y abuela perdidos en un mar de soledad.

* * *

Era de noche. En junio ya no hacía frío, pero aún así, Minerva se arrebujó bajo una suave manta. Miró al cielo, donde brillaba una creciente luna en un amplio manto de estrellas. Estaba sentada en lo alto de la Torre Norte.

Otro año más se había ido, y con él, se había ido un gran hombre. Porque aquella mañana habían enterrado en el jardín del colegio a Albus Dumbledore.

Gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas. Su cabeza no dejaba de hacerle recordar todos los momentos en su vida en los cuales estaba presente Albus.

Recordó la primera vez que lo vio, sujetando el Sombrero Seleccionador como ella hizo años después. Recordó su primera lección, _"transformar es desear ver tu propia imaginación"_. Recordó sus palabras de orgullo cuando le ofreció la beca en el IET, y las de decepción cuando ocurrió el suceso de séptimo curso.

Recordó los tres años en Madrid, las palabras, las caricias, esas noches interminables de transformaciones y cariño. Los buenos y malos momentos.

Recordó su sonrisa sincera cuando la acompañó al altar el día de su boda con Edward. Recordó la tristeza en sus ojos al ver como ella volvía a confiar en Tom Ryddle. Recordó la rabia el día que ella buscó su amparo en Hogwarts.

Recordó su apoyo cuando nació Lily, y su ayuda. Recordó su presencia constante a su lado, en silencio.

Y lloró. Porque ya nunca más volvería a estar a su lado. Porque se había ido una gran persona, porque se había ido una de las personas más importantes de su vida.

Porque Albus Dumbledore había muerto la noche anterior, a manos de un mortífago. Porque en verdad, era Tom quien había vuelto a irrumpir en su vida, llevándose a otro ser querido.

Y por eso, hacía unas horas había escrito una carta, o más bien una nota. La había llevado a la lechucería y la había enviado con una sola palabra escrita en el destinatario, Tom. La nota decía.

"Banco del Amor, Londres. Viernes a medianoche. Ven solo. Nagini"

Había usado ese nombre intencionadamente. Era un nombre que solo conocían ellos dos, así Tom sabría que la carta era de ella.

Había dejado correr demasiado tiempo. Era hora de contarle la verdad.

* * *

Minerva abrió los ojos. Ya no había un muchacho de sonrisa preciosa ante ella. Ahora había un hombre, un espectro de un hombre, de mirada roja.

* * *

_He aquí el capítulo 26. Se que ha sido muy corto pero es que no sabía no me quedaba mucho más y tampoco quería volver ya al presente, eso me lo guardo para el próximo capítulo, que puede que ya sea el final._

_Espero que os haya gustado la historia, porque hasta aquí ha sido la historia de Tom (Voldemort) y Minerva. Ahora, queda el futuro. Gracias por haber seguido la historia, por los 222 reviews (jamás imaginé llegar a tantos) y por vuestro incansable apoyo._

_Gracias a laurus cullen weasley, Nailahcris, Anzu brief, Warios, Dany Hogg, y Yedra Phoenix, por vuestros comentarios en el último capítulo._

_Nos leemos en el 27!!_

_Nimue – Tarrazó_

_¿Qué sería de la vida sin dragones?_


	27. Capítulo 27

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia, así como parte de la trama no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y yo simplemente los uso para ir más allá de la imaginación._

**CAPITULO 27**

Minerva no pudo resistir más tiempo en pie. Se sentó en aquel banco, el mismo en el cual años atrás había grabado sus iniciales. La noche de Londres se había vuelto aún más oscura.

- ¿Es cierto? – susurró la voz del hombre.

Minerva la oyó anhelante, una voz que contenía tristeza, rabia, miedo, amor...

- Es toda la verdad. Toda nuestra historia – respondió.

Tom se tambaleó. De repente, se había vuelto débil, frágil. Su coraza había caído.

- Mi hija... – susurró finalmente.

- Nunca lo fue – dijo firmemente Minerva – Nunca fue tu hija, así que no vuelvas a llamarla así.

Tom la miró con rabia. Sus ojos volvían a ser rojos, un rojo intenso.

- Me mentiste. Me engañaste haciéndome creer que era del estúpido de Dumbledore – le reprochó.

- Nunca te dije yo eso. Tu creíste lo que quisiste creer.

- ¿Y acaso no me hubieras mentido? – le preguntó él.

- Lo hubiera hecho. Cualquier cosa con tal de protegerla de ti – dijo Minerva – Pero al final la mataste, como a los demás.

Se hizo un silencio.

- No quería matarla – susurró finalmente él.

Minerva levantó la cabeza, rauda y asombrada. Hubiera esperado cualquier cosa de él, cualquier frase... menos esa. Tom sonrió al verla desconcertada.

- Sabía que Lily Potter era tu hija. Era idéntica a ti. No se como nadie pudo darse cuenta, pero se veía a la legua que era tu Lily – dijo él – Además, la llamaste con el nombre de tu madre. No se como tu no te diste cuenta antes.

Minerva bajó la cabeza, y él siguió hablando.

- Cuando llegué a la habitación, la vi delante de la cuna, dispuesta a proteger a su hijo. Y me recordó tanto a ti. Traté de apartarla, no quería hacerle daño, porque aunque creyera que su padre era Dumbledore, era tu hija ante todo.

Minerva había comenzado a llorar.

- Pero no se movió. Estaba dispuesta a morir por su hijo, y lo hizo.

- Su hijo es también tu nieto – dijo Minerva – Quieres matar a tu propio nieto. Que irónico.

Tom se acercó lentamente y se sentó junto a Minerva en aquel banco. Por momentos, ninguno de los dos supo que decir.

- Hay una profecía que...

- ¡Al cuerno con ella! – exclamó Minerva interrumpiendo a Tom – Nunca creíste en esas cosas, no me vengas ahora con leyendas. Para ti Harry es una amenaza.

- Es el único con poder suficiente para derrotarme – se obstinó en decir Tom.

Minerva soltó una pequeña carcajada irónica y miró fijamente al hombre.

- Me duele decir lo que voy a decir, pero Harry es como tú. Ha heredado de ti todo su poder. Gracias a Merlín, él lo ha utilizado de forma correcta.

- ¿Y quien dicta lo que es correcto o no? – rebatió Tom.

- Mira en tu interior Tom – susurró Minerva – Mira dentro de ti y dime que es lo correcto. Dime si tu madre no tenía derecho a ser feliz pese a ser casi squib, dime si mi madre no fue una gran bruja pese a nacer de muggles, dime si por tus venas no corre la sangre de tu padre, un muggle...

- ¡Basta! – gritó él.

Volvieron a quedar en silencio. Luego, él se recompuso y la miró fríamente.

- ¿Es todo lo que querías decirme?

- Sí – dijo ella con voz queda.

- En ese caso me marcho. No hay nada más que hablar – dijo él levantándose – Adiós Nagini.

Pero antes de que él desapareciese por entre los árboles, ella se levantó y grito.

- ¡Tom!

Él se quedo quieto, sin moverse. Ella supo que aguardaba sus palabras.

- ¿Qué quiere decir Nagini?

Ella pudo notar como sus hombros se tensaron. Se acercó lentamente hasta quedar de pie, junto a su espalda.

- Emperatriz – respondió entonces él.

Ella se descolocó al oír el significado del nombre que Tom le había dado por años. En sus suposiciones, jamás hubiera imaginado ese significado.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me llamaste así?

- Fue la primera palabra que aprendí en parsel – comenzó a relatar – Tenía cuatro años, y encontré un recorte de periódico donde salía una mujer muy guapa, con un vestido hermoso y una corona. Una princesa, una Nagini. Ese día dije mi primera palabra en parsel.

Minerva seguía guardando silencio, escuchando la historia.

- Cuando te vi en el vagón del Expreso de Hogwarts, tu... no llevabas corona, ni un gran vestido... pero me pareciste la más maravillosa emperatriz que pudiese existir. Creó que me enamoré allí mismo de ti.

Minerva se limpió las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.

- Pudimos ser felices. Confié en ti y te tendí mi mano.

- Lo siento – murmuró él.

Ella levantó su mano y la posó en el huesudo brazo del hombre. Le obligó a girarse con lentitud, y le miró a los ojos.

- La vida esta llena de elecciones, y algunas veces, elegimos mal. Pero siempre estamos a tiempo de rectificar nuestros errores – sonrió ella.

Y sin más, se acercó a él y le besó. Al principio fue un pequeño roce de labios, pero ella se abrazó a él, y Tom la rodeó con sus brazos y correspondió al beso. Por un momento olvidaron quienes eran en realidad, por un momento solo fueron un chico y una chica, un hombre y una mujer, solo ellos dos.

Poco a poco se terminó y ella se alejó de él. Tom seguía inmóvil, expectante, sin romper el contacto visual que habían establecido. Ella sonrió.

- Te quiero Tom. Nunca debí confiar en ti, pero jamás he lamentado mi error.

Y dicho esto, se desapareció del claro, dejando solo al hombre. Él levantó la mano y la paso por su labios, notando el calor de ella.

- Te quiero _Nagini_.

* * *

Durante todo un año, Minerva siguió adelante, como directora de Hogwarts. El colegio reabrió y admitió a todo aquel que quisiese ir.

Con tristeza observó como Harry, junto con Ron y Hermione, partían en busca de algo que ella jamás logró entender. Sabía que tarde o temprano, esa estúpida profecía tendría lugar.

Los mortífagos siguieron atacando y causando terror en Inglaterra. Más sin embargo, no hubo noticias de Voldemort. Jamás se personificó en ninguna de las batallas. Hubo quien dijo que había muerto y que los mortífagos lo habían ocultado, pero ella sabía que no era cierto.

Tom seguía vivo. Porque era Tom, y no Voldemort a quien ella dejó en aquel claro. Voldemort estaba muerto, pero el corazón de Tom seguía latiendo.

Finalmente, la primera semana de junio, durante la cena se oyó un fuerte temblor. Los alumnos se asustaron, y los profesores se levantaron rápidamente para localizar la fuente de aquel temblor. Y lo hallaron.

Un ejército de mortífagos, inferis, y bestias salvajes comenzaron a salir del Bosque Prohibido, dirigiéndose amenazantemente hacía el castillo. Minerva se puso en alerta inmediatamente y organizó la seguridad del castillo.

Los más pequeños fueron llevados a las cocinas, pero quinto, sexto y séptimo aferraron fuertemente sus varitas, dispuestos a defender el colegio. Finalmente, el ejército de Voldemort consiguió entrar. Minerva se dedicó a luchar bravamente por su colegio, sus alumnos y sus ideales.

Se enfrentó a varios mortífagos, y derribó a cuatro inferis. Mas pronto tuvo que cerrar los ojos al contemplar el horror de la guerra. Sus alumnos, niños que aún no eran mayores de edad, yacían en el suelo, heridos y muertos.

Al abrirlos tuvo una pequeña alegría. La Orden del Fénix se hallaba al completo en el colegio, luchando. Su sonrisa se volvió alivio al ver sano y salvo a Harry, junto con sus amigos, luchando. Y decidida volvió a tomar con fuerza su varita, dispuesta a luchar.

Minerva persiguió a dos mortífagos por los pasillos del segundo piso, y consiguió dejarlos aturdidos. Entonces sintió la presencia de alguien. Se giró y lo halló al final, frente a unos lavabos, los mismos que ocultaban la Cámara de los Secretos. Y allí estaba él.

Simplemente se miraron. No hicieron falta palabras para transmitirse todo lo que querían decir y no decir en ese momento. Entonces, Minerva se dio cuenta de una cosa. A los pies de Tom descansaba una serpiente, degollada. Ella la reconoció como la famosa serpiente con la que compartía nombre, Nagini. Luego le miró a los ojos. Hubo un asentimiento y ambos supieron que había llegado la hora.

* * *

Voldemort apareció en el Gran Salón, causando una interrupción en la batalla. Harry acababa de desarmar a un mortífago cuando le vio. Y supo que era la hora. Caminó lentamente hacía él, dispuesto a enfrentarse cara a cara con el hombre que había sido su sombra toda su vida, con el hombre que le había arrebatado a todos su seres queridos.

Se miraron a los ojos, fijamente. Y levantaron sus varitas.

Minerva llegó corriendo al Gran Salón en ese momento. Él se había desaparecido de aquel pasillo, pero ella había tenido que correr los interminables pasillos y casi había caído por las escaleras. Pero cuando llegó allí, se quedó quieta. Su corazón dejó de latir por unos instantes.

Tom y Harry. Harry y Tom. Enfrentados cara a cara, en la lucha final.

Minerva no supo por quien temer, por quien rogar a Merlín que viviese. Entonces Tom la miró, y ella volvió a ver los ojos negros, los mismos que conoció en su primer viaje a Hogwarts.

Harry gritó su hechizo, su maldición. Minerva comenzó a llorar. Tom bajó la varita lentamente, dejando que el rayo verde golpease en su pecho. No perdió nunca el contacto visual, no dejó de mirar a Minerva, no la dejó de mirar hasta que su halo de vida se apagó.

Y entonces, ella pudo cerrar los ojos y llorar. No fue consciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Los mortífagos trataban de huir, los aurores habían aparecido, y multitud de personas rodeaban a Harry, quien era de nuevo un héroe.

Entre la confusión, Minerva pudo acercarse al cadáver de Tom. Aún tenía los ojos abiertos, y eran negros. Se arrodilló lentamente y los cerró con una sonrisa. Porque al final, había vuelto a ser él, el chico que ella conoció y amó.

* * *

Aquel verano Harry iba a cumplir los veintitrés años. Era auror y hacía un año que se había casado con Ginny, quien era una prometedora sanadora.

Caminó por los desiertos pasillos del castillo, porque a mediados de julio, Hogwarts estaba cerrado por vacaciones y los fantasmas y Peeves volaban a su antojo por él. Finalmente llegó a la gárgola que presidía la entrada al despacho de la directora.

Tras pronunciar la contraseña, subió los escalones. El despacho estaba vacío, a excepción claro está, de los cuadros. Harry sonrió al ver a Albus Dumbledore. Pero este lucía una expresión triste y melancólica en sus ojos azules.

- Te está esperando – sonrió.

Y es que Minerva McGonagall estaba muy enferma a sus setenta y siete años. Pero nadie comprendía su enfermedad. Algunos sanadores la habían tachado de melancolía, tristeza... porque en los cinco años transcurridos tras la Batalla Final, la vida de la profesora había ido apagándose lentamente como una llama en una vela.

Harry entró en la habitación y encontró a la mujer acostada en su cama, con un fajo de pergaminos en su regazo.

- Buenos días profesora McGonagall – sonrió Harry.

- Pasa Harry – sonrió ella – Ven, siéntate aquí a mi lado.

Harry se sentó en la cama. Minerva había envejecido rápidamente y sus manos temblaban cuando tomó las de Harry.

- ¿Qué sucede profesora?

- Llámame Minerva, por favor – pidió ella.

- ¿Qué sucede Minerva? – le volvió a preguntar él.

- Hay algo que debo contarte – dijo ella entonces – Algo que le oculté a tu madre y que también te he ocultado a ti... y no quiero irme sin habértelo dicho.

- No diga eso Minerva – interrumpió Harry – Tiene que ponerse buena, hay un colegio que la necesita, y yo también.

Minerva no pudo evitar sonreír antes las palabras del chico. Sabía que Harry le tenía afecto.

- Te pido por favor que me escuches sin interrumpirme – pidió ella.

Harry asintió, y entonces, Minerva comenzó a relatarle su historia. La misma historia que le había dicho a Tom seis años antes, la historia que compartía con él, y con Lily, y con Harry.

Cuando terminó miró al hombre que tenía frente a ella. Harry no la había interrumpido, pero ahora estaba serio, con semblante sombrío y pensativo.

- ¿Harry? – llamó Minerva.

- ¿Es cierto? – preguntó él.

Ella sonrió. Había hecho la misma pregunta que Tom.

- Es toda la verdad – respondió ella.

Harry se levantó de la cama. Denotó su nerviosismo al pasarse la mano repetidas veces por su alborotado cabello y se quedó mirando a la ventana.

- Siento habértelo escondido – dijo entonces Minerva – Pero creí que era lo mejor para ti...

- Todo el mundo cree lo mejor para mí, pero nunca se paran a consultarme. Usted no es distinta a Dumbledore o los demás – replicó molesto Harry – Es mi pasado, es mi herencia... tenía derecho a saberlo.

- Soy tu abuela – dijo pausadamente Minerva – Soy la única familia que tienes, y he actuado lo mejor que he creído para contigo.

Harry se sintió descolocado ante la afirmación de la anciana. La miró y se dio cuenta de que, amén de los Weasley a los que consideraba su familia, tenía una abuela. Suya, propia. La madre de su madre. Su abuela. Y lloró. Porque no estaba solo en el mundo.

- No llores Harry – dijo Minerva – No quiero que estés triste.

El chico miró a su abuela y sonrió. Luego se acercó a la cama y volvió a sentarse, tomando entre sus manos una de las de ella y apretándola con suavidad.

- Quiero que me prometas una cosa – pidió ella – Cuando muera, quiero que incineres mi cuerpo, y que junto con las cenizas de Tom, las esparzas sobre el mar Mediterráneo.

- ¿Las cenizas de Tom? – preguntó Harry extrañado.

Porque el Ministerio se había hecho cargo del cadáver de Voldemort, y había decidido incinerarlo para esparcir sus cenizas, pero misteriosamente, había aparecido un familiar que las reclamó en el más absoluto misterio.

- Tom seguía siendo mi marido – explicó Minerva – Y aunque no debería, le sigo queriendo. Prométeme que cumplirás lo que te he pedido.

- Yo...

- Quiero estar con él por siempre. Por favor Harry...

- Te lo prometo... abuela – respondió él.

Minerva sonrió. Su nieto acababa de llamarla abuela y ella se sentía dichosa. Tomó los pergaminos que sostenía en su regazo y se los tendió al chico.

- Ahí está mi testamento, y algunos documentos que quiero que tengas. He dejado los álbumes guardados en aquellas cajas – dijo señalando al rincón – Encontrarás fotos de tus cuatro abuelos, de tu padre siendo niño y de tu madre en Hogwarts. Pero mi foto favorita la he dejado dentro de ese sobre.

Harry miró los pergaminos y sobre ellos halló un pequeño sobre blanco. Lo tomó entre sus manos, pero antes de poder abrirlo, Minerva le tomó por el antebrazo y le obligó a mirarla.

- Eres un gran hombre Harry, y quiero que sepas que me siento orgullosa de ti.

Harry apenas acertó a sonreír, abrumado por el cariño de su abuela, y procedió a sacar la fotografía del sobre. Vislumbró a una joven y radiante Lily Potter, que sonreía mientras apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro de su madre, Minerva. Esta cargaba felizmente a un niño de un año, él, que se abrazaba fuertemente a un gran oso de peluche.

Harry se sintió feliz al contemplar la fotografía. Era una foto de familia, su familia. Su abuela y su madre. Dos grandes mujeres.

- Gracias abuela... por todo. Y quiero que sepas... que yo también estoy orgulloso de ti – pudo decir.

Pero no oyó respuesta. Levantó la mirada, asustado, de la fotografía. En la cama yacía una anciana con rostro sereno y en paz. Parecía que dormía, pero Harry supo que había muerto.

- Abuela – la llamó.

Sabía que no respondería, pero no podía evitarlo. Era su último vínculo con el pasado. No quería perderla ahora que la había recuperado.

- Abuela... por favor, abuela...

Pero Minerva se había marchado.

* * *

En el cementerio de Liverpool se celebró el entierro de Minerva McGonagall, que fue enterrada bajó una sencilla lápida junto a su marido, Edward. Allí se reunieron antiguos alumnos de la mujer, miembros de la Orden, y en definitiva, todo aquel que había tenido el placer de conocerla.

Pero Harry Potter sabía que ese ataúd estaba vacío. Porque había cumplido la última voluntad de su abuela, y sus cenizas reposaban en una pequeña urna entremezcladas con las de Tom.

Días después, tomó su Saeta de Fuego y sobrevoló los cielos hasta llegar al mar Mediterráneo. Allí, tomó con delicadeza la urna, y tras besarla, esparció las cenizas de sus abuelos, de Tom y Minerva.

Ahora descansarían juntos en la inmensidad del mar.

* * *

Nadie supo quien colocó aquella pequeña lápida, pero en el cementerio del Valle de Godric, cerca de James y Lily Potter, había una lápida blanca que rezaba la siguiente inscripción.

"_Tom y Minerva Ryddle, amarse fue la gran aventura de su vida y mas allá de esta. Solo se vive el tiempo en que se ama, y ellos vivirán eternamente"_

* * *

Harry Potter sujetó entre sus brazos a su primogénita. Hacía solo unas horas que había nacido. Tenía una mata pelirroja en su cabeza, y Harry estaba convencido que se parecía a Ginny, pero aún desconocía el color de sus ojos.

Ginny dormía exhausta en la cama del hospital, así que Harry paseó con su pequeña por la habitación, tarareando una canción de cuna, la misma que le cantaba su madre, y que no había olvidado a través de los años.

Entonces, la pequeña abrió los ojos por primera vez, y Harry sonrió. Los tenía verdes. La besó en la pequeña frente.

- Bienvenida Lily Minerva Potter.

* * *

_He aquí el último capítulo, número 27. Finalmente he concluido esta historia y me da mucha pena tener que ponerle un punto y final. Este final comencé a imaginarlo no hace mucho, y creo que es el mejor que he podido darle. Espero que os guste._

_Y también espero que os haya gustado toda la historia. Nació de un loco pensamiento sobre que podría pasar entre Tom Ryddle y Minerva McGonagall, y este ha sido el resultado._

_Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo recibido durante este tiempo. Jamás creí que superaría la barrera de los 200 reviews, pero lo ha hecho. Y me siento orgullosa de ello. Así que muchas gracias a todos, a mis amigos de ffnet y a mis amigos de casa._

_Gracias a Anzu brief, Nailahcris, laurus cullen weasley, Warios, Replika, Yedra Phoneix, y Dany Hogg, por sus reviews en el anterior capítulo._

_Y como no podía dejarlo aquí, habrá EPILOGO._

_Nos leemos en el epílogo!!_

_Nimue – Tarrazó_

_¿Qué sería de la vida sin dragones?_


	28. Epílogo

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia, así como parte de la trama no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y yo simplemente los uso para ir más allá de la imaginación._

**EPÍLOGO**

Minerva abrió los ojos y no reconoció el lugar donde estaba. Todo estaba envuelto en una espesa bruma. No sabía que hacer. Finalmente, caminó algunos pasos en dirección recta.

Y entonces, un gran tren se apareció frente a ella. Las brumas se despejaron, y Minerva reconoció el lugar. Era el andén nueve y tres cuartos, y el tren que estaba ante ella era el Expreso de Hogwarts.

¿Había vuelto atrás? No era posible, ella sabía que había muerto. Había oído a su nieto decirle que estaba orgulloso de ella, y había cerrado los ojos feliz.

El tren silbó. Minerva dudó. No sabía si subir o no. Entonces, comenzó a vislumbrar siluetas en las ventanas del tren. Y poco a poco fue reconociéndolas.

Albus, sus amigos Charlus y Dorea, Edward, la familia McGonagall, Giulia y sus amigos del IET, amigos de la Orden como Edgar Bones, los Collerman o los McKinnon, Sirius, James, su hija Lily, Patrick, su padre, y Lily, su madre. Todos sonreían desde los vagones. Y Minerva sonrió.

Entonces vio un niño en la puerta del vagón. Era un niño alto, de cabellos oscuros y ojos negros. Tenía once años. Y le reconoció. Era Tom.

El niño sonrió.

- Hola, me llamo Tom.

Minerva le miró extrañada. ¿Acaso no la reconocía?. Entonces se miró a si misma, y se vio con once años. Los mismos tirabuzones castaños rojizos.

- Hola, yo soy Minerva – respondió finalmente.

- ¿Quieres subir conmigo al tren? – preguntó el niño.

- ¿Y a donde vamos? – preguntó Minerva.

El niño se encogió de hombros.

- No lo se. Adelante supongo – sonrió - ¿Vienes conmigo?

Le tendió la mano.

- No se si debo confiar en ti – dijo Minerva.

- Puedes intentarlo – le dijo él.

Minerva le miró fijamente. Sus amigos y sus familiares habían desparecido entre las brumas. Ahora solo estaban ellos dos. El tren silbó. Y Minerva aceptó su mano.

- Bienvenida _Nagini_ – dijo Tom subiéndola al vagón.

El tren se movió de la estación, y Minerva sonrió. Porque fuese a donde fuese aquel tren, iban juntos. Porque eran dos niños de once años. Porque eran simplemente ellos dos, Tom y Minerva.

FIN

* * *

_Ahora sí, aquí está el final de la historia. "Nunca debí confiar en ti" llega a su destino al igual que un tren, aunque el tren de esta historia no haya hecho más que arrancar._

_Gracias a todos los lectores de "Nunca debí confiar en ti", porque sin vosotros, esta historia no hubiera sido nada. Gracias a Koumal Lupin-Nott, Judith Malfoy, Tom O'neill Riddle, Yedra Phoenix, rachel black87, Lady Orapma, ArteMisa, Rayle.Rickman.Snape, keena89, aurinah, Clau Felton Black, Lina Malfoy, Krissel Majere, Una de las muchas fans, Anne Marie Wilson, Nailahcris, Ely Potter Black, lunatik.black, dey-san, mustachi, Rowen de la H, Anzu brief, elisabetweasley, Jass Weasley, Maria I, Warios, Alven, Romi, Romii.Potter, Dany Hogg, xerry-mbw, gaby22, pétalos-de-rosa, annaryk, replika, Grayse, LilyRiddle86, my chemical romance, laurus cullen weasley, y Dely._

_Gracias a mis amigos muggles, que soportan mis absurdos comentarios y me animan a seguir escribiendo._

_Gracias a todos._

_Nimue – Tarrazó_

_¿Qué sería de la vida sin dragones?_


End file.
